THE BURNING WORLD
by itheone
Summary: A tragedy befalls the dc universe, and only the newly arrived spiky stranger can set it right, here we go. Set in the New 52, will the stranger live up to the challenges of this new world he has accidentally landed upon ? Will he be able to protect his legacy after everything in his world is destroyed ?
1. Chapter 1 Crossover

**Disclaimer:- I own none of the dc or dbz characters**

**Some notes-**

**this story takes place just before the beginning of gt, so that the dbz characters in their base form are equal to their strongest counterparts during the majin buu saga (eg base goku = ssj3 buu saga goku)**

**this story will stem into an alternate universe so dont expect any gt character to make an appearance (although there will be some references)**

**the dc universe is new52 one so superman and diana are in a relationship**

**the new52 characters and feats will be used**

**as for the dbz characters, powerscaling will be used**

**enjoy**

* * *

It was freezing cold outside. Of course it didn't matter to her, but she had to pretend as normal as any human. She didnt want any attention, not anymore, not after what happened 5 years ago. Those memories came rushing back to her, but she just shrugged her head in order to focus on her destination. Pulling, or at least pretending to, her coat closer to her body and keeping her head as low as possible, she quickly walked ahead carerful so as to not reach superhuman speeds unintentionally. Adjusting to the human world was tough, especially the first year. She would disguise herself as normally as possible, but it was tough, especially 'in the world of men'. The gift of beauty by Aphrodite was more of a bane these days, drawing looks from men of all ages wherever she went. But thankfully, nobody had recognized her, yet.

'Damn! Its taking forever to reach there!' she cursed in her head.

After five minutes of more walking, she finally reached her destination. THE GREAT SUPERMARKET the sign read.

'Whew, finally there ! Maybe I ought to get a car for myself' she thought. However for that she would have to cross two hurdles. First would be to have enough money in the account to buy a car, and the second would be to learn how to drive one.

30 MINUTES LATER..

'Mam, your total is 50 pounds' the counter-person said handing over her the bill. She did a crosscheck on the list of items in the bill and handed over the sum. She began to turn around to leave, then suddenly she heard an 'excuse me' from the counter and she turned back

'Correct me if I am wrong, but, aren't you the Wonder Woman'

'How come..' was the only thing she could mumble. She thought she was doing good with the disguise.

'Yes' she said. 'What do you want ?' her arms automatically crossed her chest, with a stern look on her perfect face.

The guy faltered a bit. 'What exactly have I done to piss her off ?!' he thought. He had heard tales about the iconic super-heroine, no man would dare cross her

'I mean, aren't you supposed to be part of the Justice League ?' he asked as politely as possible.

'I retired...'

* * *

**DBZ DIMENSION**

It was now or never, Goku was in the final few moments of his Super Saiyan 3 form, a form so powerful that he would have defeated kid buu with it, if not for the energy drain. But that was 20 years ago, years of training had taught him how to master that form, to stay in it without any drain of energy.

But his opponent too was powerful, and having destroyed earth and the northern quadrant a few years ago, he had set his eyes on the last challenge, Son Goku.

Goku closed his eyes for a brief moment, and began to feel the loss, the grief, ... the anger, of all the loved ones he had lost, how he could have prevented it all, how he had failed trillions of souls. His fists began clenching so tightly that his bones began to give in under the pressure, his arms bulged out so badly, that he might have tore a muscle or two. A tear rolled down his cheek, good, he had to let out all of his emotions for this.

"KAIOKEN X 100"

The strain was unimaginable ! He could feel the tiny muscle fibres of his body breaking apart slowly one by one, like steel cables. He knew that he had only a minute before ligthts out. But he had to focus his entire life's worth of training in his last move.

'For you Chichi, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Pan...'

The long haired saiyan cupped his hands to the right of his body, and began channeling every last ounce of his ki, his life force into it. His golden aura mixed with lightning doubled as he prepared for his last move, tiny sparks forming in the cup of his palms, letting out all his anger ...  
"SUPER KAMEHAMEHA... !"

The beam escaped at speeds far exceeding that of light, and hit its unprepared target..., Goku could feel the full impact of the Kamehameha as it struck, jolting him back a little. His opponent's cape began to tear apart, his mask slowly breaking and melting, the armour also giving in under the force of the signature move. But Goku knew the job wasn't done, he HAD to ensure that it was. Slowly garnering his final ki reserves, he leaned in forward, sticking his right clenched fist out and sped with a speed even he surprised himself with. The villain was still engulfed in the deadly wave, flailing his limbs in a desperate but vain effort to get out.

'Don't worry my friend, your suffering will be over soon !' Goku said sarcastically, smelling his victory with the smell of burning flesh.  
"SUPER DRAGON FIST !"

Goku transferred his final reserves of ki into that. But he knew it was worth it, when he burst through his enemy. He saw that the evil threw his head back and opened his mouth loud to scream in a deafening pain, and that it would be over soon as he had said. What followed later was horrifying to any non saiyan, but to a saiyan it was a moment of pride, a moment to become the legend, to bask in its rays of its glory for the rest of his life. There emerged the golden dragon, resembling Shenron, roared its way out and upwards in the sky and then proceeded to coil around its helpless victim. Try as much as he could, one could not get out of the mighty grip of the dragon, and with one final deafening roar it came crashing down. The ground below shook terribly, too weak to hold against such a powerful attack. Then, when the shaking didnt stop he knew what happened, the planet was breaking apart from the sheer force.

Goku's concern was not the exploding planet, he had very long ago surpassed the durability to withstand it, but the lack of oxygen, the one thing that kept him from being what he trained to be - Uber. But even if he died now, it would'nt be too bad, he would be reunited with his family and friends once more. As the planet exploded, he flashbacked at his life, master roshi, Krillin, Bulma, Tien, Yamcha, then marrying Chichi, having Gohan, then came Vegeta, Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu, everytime he and his friends won, but this time they lost, he lost - all of them ! This time an enemy came that they couldn't best, even he had to push himself past his limits to be any match for him. Only if he hadn't made the mistake of... further thoughts ifs and buts were dashed when to his horror he saw the remains of the incinerated being regenerating, all the pieces coming back together to form the enemy back !

There he stood at 6'3", muscularly built, with glowing red eyes and that black armour with golden zigzag lines which had now become a symbol of fear across the universe. Even his red cape was now back to perfect.

'I'll give this to you' he said 'had I not the power of regeneration, that attack would have completely obliterated me. But apparently, I do. And now you are going to die at the hands of Imperiex. This imperfect universe shall be annihilated and a new one shall be established, one without any GOLDEN HAIRED FREAKS !' he cried.

Goku too weak to continue was now back to his base form. He took a long gulp of air and awaited the final finishing blow, kneeling and hanging his head low. Imperiex rushed at him and hit... nothing ! Thankfully, Instant Transmission saved the day.

DBZ OTHERWORLD

'People of the northern quadrant lend me your souls for I can finish this threat once and for all !' Goku pleaded with his hands held up high. The dead ones after seeing what had happened were skeptical, whether anything could defeat this Imperiex at all. But they had nothing to lose and a bit of persuasion by king Yemma and the deceased z fighters did the trick. The trillions who died as a result of the assault by Imperiex held their hands out willingly, donating a part of their spirits. He could feel it, so much positive energy ! The spirit bomb formed, the size of a skycraper and its positive energy encouraged him to go even further, even when all hope was lost.

"GOODLUCK GOKU!" Everyone cried as he ITed out of the otherworld...

Despite the bomb's power Goku knew that it wasn't over, this was just the northern quadrant, if he could generate the power of the whole universe ! And that meant 3 more quadrants. Telepathically he connected to the Supreme Kai 'Please I need your help ! Tell the entire remaining universe how to defeat Imperiex, fast !' And it was fast, within a few moments he felt the spirit bomb increasing. People across the universe would do literally anything to get rid of this threat, getting them to donating their spirits was not very hard to convince. Spirits given by free will came from every corner of the universe and the bombs power grew exponentially in magnitude. However, Goku's fear too grew exponentially in magnitude when he saw Imperiex standing in front of him.

'Another trick up your sleeve ?' Imperiex sneered.

Although Goku was afraid, he couldn't let go off the Spirit Bomb- the final hope of the universe, whose size rose by multiples of ten each passing second. Even Imperiex couldn't help but notice the power the great bomb wielded, its power was what drew him to his enemy, an enemy he knew was far greater than even the legendary hero of his dimension.

'WHA... !' Imperiex only managed to make this much sound, he needed to stop this bomb before it obliterated him again ! He charged a red beam from his eyes at the saiyan to finish him for good this time. Goku knew he had to fully finish the bomb before releasing it, and it was far from finished and the beam was nearing him...

But it never hit him as it was blocked by Gohan ! Goku saw his son with the halo ring smiling at him, instinctively he smiled back at him. From behind he heard a very distinguishable voice

'Oh Kakkarot ! You lazy ass! What are you waiting for, finish him off !' Vegeta taunted him as usual. But even this was welcome, if not for the spirit bomb, he would have hugged him tight and cried. He never said it to anyone, but after years of fighting side by side and sharing most of their adventures, Goku began treating Vegeta like a brother. The latter of course, had his reservations.

Piccolo was next, followed by Trunks, Goten, Pan and even Kriilin and the good Majin Buu. Of couse all with halo rings.

'Come on guys, lets buy Kakkarot some time. Only I get to beat him !' Vegeta said, and with that everyone reached their max forms and fired at the being called Imperiex. The attacks hurt like full powered blows to a human body, they stung, his armour broke in places revealing a blue suit inside, but it wasn,t enough to kill him, sure he was wounded bad, but not mortally. The assault lasted for a full minute before coming to a halt, soon the smoke cleared and he regenerated back to normal, laughing at how valiant the effort was , only to be hit square in the face by the fully charged Universal Spirit Bomb.

At first it felt nothing, then the heat and pain started, and grew, and grew, and grew, until it was unbearable ! Imperiex powered up to his maximum potential and still the pain kept coming, he could feel himself giving away to the attack, disintegrating into nothing...

(A MEMORY)

...

...

'Goodbye my love !' I kissed her passionately for a full minute, caressing her bare back and waist slowly. It was the most emotional moment in my life, the feel of her lips against mine, not even with Lana Lang had I felt like this. I wanted to never let her go, to repeat the events of last night we spent together.  
But I had a responsibility, I couldn't run away from that. The thought of losing her forever, made me mad.

'Ow !' She cried in pain, and I realized that I was crushing her waist. 'Easy there.'

'Am I hurting you ?' I asked worriedly.

'Yes, you are !'

I immediately knew what she meant and it pained me too.  
'But I have to do this !' My months of training would not go waste like that. I looked at her face one last time time and cursed myself at how I could take something as perfect as her for granted. The way her raven hair complimented her perfect face, those hypnotizing blue eyes, the now iconic golden tiara with the red star on it, the high cheekbones with a sharp long nose and those red lips ! I couldn't help but kiss her once more.

'Don't change the topic !' she said pulling herself away from me. 'We can be away from all this ! We can be happy together ! Just you and me !'

'Really ?! Do you think I WILL do that ?' I asked her sternly, more of a statement than question.

'Please don't do this to me.' Her voice started to break now. And I realized that although she had spent most of her life worshiping war, she like all of us was soft from inside. I pulled her close and landed a kiss on her forehead  
'Now be brave, Diana. If you really love me, continue where I left. Defend the universe with the rest' I said, wiping a tear off her cheek with my thumb. Even my eyes were wet, but I couldn't afford to be soft, not at this point of time, not now.

'Please don't go' she said, holding my hand, as the sun came out and lit her pretty face. Good ! I needed the sun.

'I have to do this' was all I could mumble. Freeing from her grasp, I levitated, about to speed off.

'I don't understand ! Why is it always you ? Why always the hero ? Why risk your life for this pathetic world, and pathetic people ? Maybe this universe is imperfect and needs to be restored, you and I are the only perfect ones. Why are you doing this ? WHY ? WHY ? WHY ?' Diana continued to rant like a child.

I only smiled because I knew the answer too well. With the warmth of the sun in my face I replied ' Because I am...

...

...

...

The z fighters watched as Imperiex was consumed by the mighty universal spirit bomb, disintegrating him bit by bit. Then it happened, Goku sensed it, and was immediately informed by the supreme kai  
'Goku, the blast from the spirit bomb combined with the energy from Imperiex has ripped open a hole in the Interdimensional Bridge. Get out as quick as you can !'

But he had other plans, the spirit bomb was still exploding, as if to ensure the complete annihilation of the evil in that being. Although he was pretty sure that the bomb would destroy the evil ( it worked on kid buu who had the same regenerating ability), he wanted to take no chances this time, even if it meant never seeing his universe ever again.

'Kakkarot, you fool ! Get out of there now !' screamed Vegeta, for the first time showing any true concern for his rival.

'Goodbye all of you, take care ! Until we meet again !' Goku cried to all of them with a smile and went ssj 3.  
Ignoring all pleas, he flew towards the explosion and began moving the blast towards the rip. It was all too easy, as if the spirit bomb wanted this, as if it was sentient. Finally going in he once again flash-backed at all the major events he had accomplished and how he could finally now rest in piece because his and Vegeta's sons were...

Wait ! They were all dead ! He was the lone gaurdian of the universe ! And with him gone, evil would surely rise back up, it always does !

'NO WAIT !' Goku screamed as he began turning around to fly back...

But he was too late, the rift sucked him in, draining him of all the super saiyan powers. He was back to his black spiky hair, his shirt all torn, revealing his toned, athletic torso. He flung his arms and legs left-right in order to escape, but to no avail.

And then it was lights out... As Goku began fainting he mourned on how he failed truly this time, how he left his universe alone... and something else, just before he blacked out, he could have sworn that he saw another unconcious man about the same height and build as the Imperiex wearing a tattered blue suit with the same red cape as the enemy, but the most peculiar feature was a gold and red 'S' on his chest.

* * *

**DC DIMENSION**

It was sunset by the time Diana reached home, far from the nearest village, which was in turn was far from the nearest town. She had finally made up her mind on buying a car.

'Finally there. He must have been waiting for me like, forever' She thought hoping that he wasn't too mad at her. She took out the keys and unlocked the door.

'Honey! I am home !' She declared, bursting in. There was no sign of him.. her heart started racing... where could he have gone ! She in an anxiety began searching every nook and corner of the house. She was careful not to use any of her superpowers in case he noticed, a minute had passed and still he was nowhere to be found. Nearing tears she took out her mobile and began dialling to the police station. Then suddenly she heard a familiar voice from behind

'BOO.. ! Mommy !'

She turned around quickly to find her son, still in that 'BOO' position, hands held outwards, fingers spread and mouth circled in an 'o'. Kneeling below she hugged her son tightly, surprising him, and kissed him lovingly several times, dreading what if her worst fears would actually come true ! But he was their, his son, the very essence of her life and soul.

He could smell her lovely hair, which was one of his earliest memories and he realized that his mother was sobbing.

'Why are you crying mommy ! If this hurts you so much I will not do it again, but please don't cry .' He said, wiping one of her tears with his thumb, bringing back those memories from 5 years ago when she last saw her love.

'Mommy loves you so much, Honey !' Diana crooned holding him and rocking back and forth.

Later that night after dinner, they were on the porch outside. It was their daily routine, sitting outside and discussing school, work, and most importantly his father.

'He was a nice man.' she said for the umpteenth time. Frankly, the boy was bored of this description- what he always longed for was the details, how did he look, what did he do, where did he go ? His mother never answered these questions. But boredom was cut short when he sighted something

'Look mommy ! A shooting star ! Make a wish !'

Diana folded her hands and closed her eyes, more so not to disappoint her son than to make a wish, for she did not believe in that myth. But she did wish for his safety, well being and most importantly... a normal life.

But the 'shooting star' kept approaching, never slowing down. She reflexively stood up in defense, to protect her son. But it passed right above her head and landed into the forest behind, dragging several metres before coming to a halt.

'Wow, I'll be the first in my friends to see a shooting star from close !' exclaimed the boy and sped off.

'No wait !' Diana tried to grab him, but he shrugged off her hand and ran.

'That stubborn kid, much like his father.' She thought and followed him. They reached the place where it landed with the son a little ahead of the mother.

'Mommy, I think he needs help ' exclaimed her son, pointing to a man lying below.

He was all battered and bruised, scratches and wounds ran through the entire exposed torso. However, his hair seemed to have sustained no damage at all standing in perfect wild spikes. The man looked in his early-30s and was wearing orange trousers with boots, it was needless to say that he was topless. He slowly opened his eyes, they were battle weary, she would recognize that look anywhere.

Diana's first instinct was to help him, but then she remembered her promise to protect her son, no matter what. What if the person was an invader ? An alien come to harm this planet ? What if she nursed him, he would repay it by harming her or worse- her son... The mere thought of it made her shudder. She hardened herself, asked the gods for forgiveness and with one final decision turned around and walked back to her home.

'Mommy, this guy needs help !'

'He'll be fine honey. You don't wanna get late for dessert- apple pie !' Diana played her trump card. The boy was nuts for apple pie, and she hoped that he would let go off the topic.

'I don't want your apple pie ! You help him FIRST !'

It was enough, with one swoop she picked him up and carried him back, her amazonian heritage ensuring that he didn't escape her grip. But her son kept crying and kicking.

'We have to help him, mommy? WE HAVE TO HELP HIM !'

* * *

**SO,**

**It is pretty much sure that Diana has become a recluse and she has a son, can anyone suggest his name ?**

**Can you guess who was it who said 'Because I am ...'**

**Some of you might have trouble with Imperiex being low-balled, but it will be explained in the subsequent chapters.**

**Who is this new 'shooting star' ? Will he get any help or will he just rot there ? Find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Beginnings

(A MEMORY )

...

...

...

I was flying back to Earth after meeting with Supreme Kai ( now Kibito Kai ), of course, I could have ITed but, travelling the old way was more enjoyable, getting to witnesses the marvels of the universe, all the awe-inspiring moments you would never get to see back home. Home; how much time had passed since the last time I was there ?

To travel in space without any oxygen, Supreme Kai had gifted me a travelling bubble ( that's the only name I could get for it). I drifted around in my 'travelling bubble' for a few hours, before stopping on to see a supernova :- It was breathttaking ! Like a painter's portrait, the green and blue streaks, surrounded by flaming orange, were spread on the black canvas known as space, accentuated by the surrounding white stars. It was bright and the pure beauty of it made every particle of my body freeze ! I was sure that I would not get to see such a spectacle for a long time, so I just floated around to grasp every little detail of it.

I think I observed a little bit too much, because just a few miles from me I saw a silhouette of a figure. I couldn't make out it's features due to the highly contrasting brightness of the supernova I saw it against.

'What the...' I said to myself, as I began approaching it, wary of any impending danger, boosting my ki in case of any mishap. The figure didn't move, so I took the liberty of approaching it casually and then the it's details were finally exposed to me. It was approximately 6'3"and felt at least 235 lbs, with gold and black armour showing a blue suit underneath wherever there was a gap in the armoury, and it's red cape floated aimlessly in the gravity-free environment of space.

'Strange !' I thought to myself 'How did this guy end up here ?'

I went for a quick check of its pulse in the neck and ... Oh no ! It was dead... but then I realized that this entity wasn't human, so the pulse-checking was futile and I quickly carried it to the nearest hospitable planet. Upon reaching there, it twitched a little bit - why this happened I did not know as there was nothing unusual about the surrounding except a bright sunny day. But what I did know was that it was alive. It was now moaning too.

'Poor guy ! Must have lost his way home !' I thought, not realizing where this life form's 'home' was, but I could understand its pain, its longing to reach home, to meet its loved ones once again. I couldn't stand such suffering. But I was stupid.

'Have this.' I said, shoving a senzu bean in its mouth, knowing little that I was opening the Pandora's box. I saw myself smiling in its big blue eyes when he opened them, probably for the last time...

I wish I hadn't done that...

'No ! Please don't do this ' I cried as the last event flash-backed in my mind again. What wouldn't I do to go back in time and stop this blunder, costing trillions of lives, including my sons'.

'DON'T GIVE HIM THE BEAN !' I begged as I saw myself with the bean again, sealing the fate of my universe forever.

'NO...'

...

...

...

Goku realized that he was crying when he opened his eyes. Those memories of the events from a few years ago, had come back to haunt him. Ever since then, he had blamed himself for the horrors that had followed. True, the red caped monster was destroyed, but it had marred his universe, left a gaping void in it. The northern quadrant had been ravaged, destroyed - only a portion of it was left as a sign of the destruction caused; destruction that could have been prevented.

His body pained at every single point, unable to move, he had submitted himself to his fate- waiting for the final judgement ! But, after what seemed like hours, death didn't come. Perhaps he was to suffer like this, to lie there unable to move, unable to do anything but recount the sufferings and pain of the people he had failed, families, communities, species... all lost because of his stupidity !

'Serves me right' he sobbed 'lying like this in the cold. A just punishment.' He passed out...

What woke Goku up was a drastic shift in temperature, that meant only one thing- warmth. It was snowing, but he felt warm. He quickly realized that he was covered by a thick blanket. How comforting ! But who did this, he thought.

'Are you okay mister ?' a child's voice called.

Goku turned his head to the source of the voice and saw the same boy from the day before. The boy who had been with his mother. He nodded his head and lipsed a 'thank you', too weak to even speak. And then he began mumbling something, gesturing the boy to lean in a little closer. Out of curiosity, the boy put his left ear close to Goku's mouth and heard ' The bag from my waist... '

The boy quiclky frisked his pants and found what he wanted to- a small bag which looked filled with some sort of beans. When he turned to look at the stranger, the man opened his mouth. The boy understood what to do ! Taking out a bean, he put it in the man's mouth and saw him chewing it down.

To his amazement, the stranger's muscled bulged for a moment before returning to normal and within five seconds he was back on his feet ! The boy watched as the person who couldn't even move a few moments ago, was now on his feet hopping about - and that too topless !

'Thanks, young man ! You saved my life. May I have the honour of knowing your name ?' Goku said, extending his arms towards his savior with a huge smile.

'David.' Said the boy, shyly. Obviously, he hadn't saved anyone's life before, despite his parents' legacy... But it felt good, seeing gratitude towards you in someone else's eyes, it was his first, but it definitely wouldn't be his last...

'So, David, huh ?' Goku said ruffling David's jet black hair 'how old are you ?'. It felt nice to the boy, nobody had done this to him before, at school he was never treated with love or respect. He smiled back at the man.

'5 years.'

Goku now had a good close look at the boy. He was a tad tall for his age, wearing a black jacket with blue jeans beneath. He had his mother's blue eyes and her sharp nose, but the bushy eyebrows were definitely not hers and neither was the rectangular face. All in all, Goku could say that he would one day become a very handsome fellow, but there was something vaguely familiar about him...

David realized that Goku was looking at him a bit longer than necessary, he 'ehemed' himself to bring the man back from his thoughts.

'Sorry ! It's just that you remind me of someone.' Goku said, trying to hide his grief.

'Are you crying Goku ?' asked the boy with a look of concern.

Goku was completely caught off-guard 'No! I!... yeah kind of... I miss him dearly.'

'Its okay to cry sometimes. My mother is the toughest person in the world, but still she cries sometimes when she is all alone.'

'Yeah, I got to witness her toughness last night, speaking of which, how come she changed her mind on saving me ?'

'She didn,t, I decided to disobey my mother and skip school in order to help you.'

'I KNEW IT...'

David turned around and went numb...

There stood her mother, with hands crossed across her chest and a stern look at her face. Apparently, she had not gone to work that day and it only meant one thing; all hell was going to break lose. Walking each step closer, she never took her eyes off her son. She stopped a couple of feet away from him. The air was tense, nobody made a sound.

'What. Are. You. Doing. Here.' spoke Diana through clenched teeth. David remained frozen, as if his mother's gaze had some hypnotic effect to it. Goku could only look back and forth from Diana to David, in a confused manner.

'M-Mommy, I was just helping this man...'

'You will not wander around like this again !' she shrieked causing both David and Goku to flinch, with the former's eyes beginning to wet. Seeing her son near tears, she lowered her intensity though still maintaining that strict aura and kneeled down to face her son and cupped his face in her hands. 'Look, honey. All mommy cares about is you, I do not want anything to happen to you. That's why I didn't help this man, what if he turns out to be a bad person and harms you. Would you want that ? Would you want your mommy to lose you ? Would you want to lose your mommy ?' David only shrugged his head in reply. Diana understood at that moment that the boy wouldn't resist anymore. This kind of emotional blackmailing always worked.

'Good !' she said kissing her son's forehead 'now run back to your home and wait for your mommy, honey.' David immediately did as he was told, and Diana's eyes never left him, until she saw him enter the safety of their house. Then she turned to face Goku. Silence again...

'What are you ?' She came straight to the point, her voice trying to mask the dislike beneath, although truthfully, Goku wasn't a fan of hers either.

'I am Goku, of Son family.' was all Diana needed to know for now.

'Goku, what a strange name ! And 'Son family' !' she said 'But what I meant to know was your race, your species.' No human could have survived what she witnessed yesterday.

Goku was getting more and more annoyed, first this woman left him dying out in the cold, then she ridiculed his name. Goku crossed his arms too, and stepped closer to her.

Diana saw him properly for the first time, standing at 6' he was just an inch over her, but his wild spiky hair seemed to further widen the gap in their heights. His large black eyes seemed to radiate some kind of niceness that fit well with his innocent triangular face. Sure, any woman would have found him cute. His upper torso was completely naked meaning she had a full view of his ripped, atheletic body surely as a result of years of hardwork and training. She realized she had looked at him a bit too long and tore her gaze away, a liitle red in her cheeks. Surely she was reminded of something; or someone..

'I don't think I owe you an answer.' was the reply she got.

'I know that you are not human.'

'Neither are you.' Goku said looking directly into her face.

Diana opened her mouth to say something back, but realized that it was the truth. But how did he know it ?

'How did you..'

'Your ki is different than a human. I can feel it.'

She knew what ki meant, it was the life source, every living being had it and needed it in order to live, but she didn't know that every species had a different ki signature. Who was this man ? Could he be harboring a dangerous motive behind that innocent looking face of his.

'Your hair is different than a human. I can see it.' Diana replied in a stoic manner.

Goku's hand automatically shot up to his hair. It was indeed wild and unkempt, pointing at every possible direction. Certainly, no one had a hairstyle quite like him. It was a signature style of his.

'Why ? You liked it ?' He asked running a hand through his hair, radiating smugness.

'Are you crazy ?'

'I thought you liked it, judging by how you were looking at me a few moments ago.' Goku said with a huge grin, rubbing the back of his head.

'This guy's a pervert !' Diana thought, although she knew that he was not entirely wrong. But she decided to get the information she needed the old fashioned way, how a normal woman would do it. Flirting.

'So, Goku. Where do you come from ?' She asked, pushing back a strand of hair behind her ear. She blinked a couple of times. It was sure to work.

Goku made a very serious face, thinking for long time, before finally replying with a huge grin ' Back Home !'

If it were the dbz dimension, Diana would have fallen down cartoon-style, with hands and feet curled up in the air. Or she would have broken down into tiny bits. But thankfully it was not and she decided to continue, inspite of a strong urge to punch his stupid head off.

'But where back home, Goku ?' she asked.

'Umm... Let's see- True name- Kakkarot. My father's name's Bardock. From planet Vegeta. Have a friend called Vegeta, whose father's name is... Vegeta- king of planet Vegeta, formerly known as planet Plant. Home to famous fighters like- Nappa, Broly, Paragus, Raditz...'

Diana went red with anger, it was too much...

'You take me for a fool ?!' she barked, holding him by the neck and lifting him up in the air with her right hand. Goku was caught by surprise, he didn't know what caused her to react like this !

'What did I do ?'

'What did you do ? You think I'm stupid ! Those are all vegetable names !' she cried, still holding him high in the air. Then Goku realized it, he had never given a thought to it before but now it came to him, all those names- Vegeta- vegetable, Nappa- chinese grape plant, Broly- broccoli, Paragus- asparagus, Radditz- radish, Bardock- burdock.. Wow ! It was so obvious !

And just like that, Goku first chortled and then burst into laughter, throwing his head back. Now it was Diana's turn to be surprised !

'What's wrong with this guy ?!' she thought ' Has he lost it !'. She didn't know what to do !

There they stood, the amazonian with a confused look on her face, holding a madly laughing saiyan by the throat.

Diana decided to let the fool go, a person so stupid couldn't pose any credible threat to her or David. Goku dropped to the ground still laughing, almost nearing tears. She turned around and left for her home, it was time to cook a meal for her son.

She turned around one last time to have a look at him- he was still laughing !

'Stupid !' she said, smiling to herself. Unintentionally, Goku had actually made her smile in quite a long time.

...

Unknown to them, on a distant planet, a battle was being fought. The man had a kryptonian armour to protect him from the powerful blows, yet it was gradually being rendered ineffective by the New God. He was losing, despite the fact that he had assistance from his second in command.

'Faora ! We need a plan for this, listen !' ordered the man.

'Yes, General Zod. I agree.' said a bruised Faora. If they continued like this, they would surely end up dead.

'So...' Zod never got to execute his plan as Darkseid grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the ground with brutal force, causing it cave in and fracture for several metres. As Faora tried to blitz him, a casual backhand slap took care of her, causing her to fall unconscious to the ground- a good hundred feet away.

'No !' screamed Zod, thinking that she was dead.

'She is not dead !' said the deformed God 'But she will be if you do not listen carefully to what I am about to tell you next.'

Zod had no other option, he was still pinned to the ground by Darkseid's huge hands, he and Faora were defeated; even in the presence of a yellow sun, when they were at their maximum. True, they put up a good fight- as evident by some noticeable damage the new god had sustained, but apparently it was not enough. The general eased himself in his enemy's grip and with that Darkseid explained Zod his plan and within a few moments, the Kryptonian was smiling.

'If you had explained this earlier. It would have saved us the trouble.' said Zod.

'Patience is the key !' Darkseid helped him up. 'Get your comrade up, we have an army to assemble, a war to wage.'

'It won't be a war, it will be an extermination.'

X...X...X...

**So, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Looks like Goku will be Goku no matter what. **

**What will Diana do with the new stranger ?**

**What are Darkseid and Zod upto ? What is their plan ?**


	3. Chapter 3 Tensions

Bruce Wayne was standing in the Justice League Watchtower, staring down at Earth. The Watchtower was the headquarters of what remained of the Justice League. Orbiting 22,300 miles above the surface of Earth, it also acted like it's first line of defense; sensing any potential threat to the blue planet. It was made up of promethium- a nigh indestructible method, which was required given the level of threat the League faced on a routine basis. And to add on to that, the Watchtower was composed of advanced technology not just from Earth but other planets as well. It was composed of areas like the main meeting chamber, spacecraft bay, teleporter, the monitor centre etc. And for extra security, it was guarded by several warships.

'Earth !' Bruce thought to himself 'So lucky to have survived the attack all those years ago !'' He sometimes wondered if Earth was protected by God Himself. It was the right distance from its star, at the right temperature,at the right angle, the right mass, even the right constituents ! There was no other ideal place for life to begin with. Maybe it was His perfect and most prized creation, that's why it always survived, was always successfully defended when so many other worlds were destroyed- it always survived.

'But everything has a price...' Bruce thought as he flashbacked at a time when this perfect planet was at brink of annihilation...

(A MEMORY)

...

...

'You can think over this again.' I pleaded.

He gave me a 'you-know-what's-best' look.

'Agreed, you trained yourself like never before in the last few weeks. But you've got to understand that this is a universe-level threat we're dealing with; it would be foolishness to take it head on, we have to devise a plan to somehow deal with it.' I said spreading out my arms in frustration. This guy could be so stubborn at times !

'I think we have a plan.' He replied arching his left eyebrow.

'I mean a plan where you don't have to get yourself killed- the League needs you !' I raised my voice, almost screaming. Until now, he had been avoiding any eye contact, but the forceful plea had made him to stop and turn his head to face me. I saw it in his eyes- the realization, the pain, the sorrow. He knew that these may be the last few days he had left, he had always known- that's why we got to see him less often these days; either he was training or spending time with his princess girlfriend, Diana.

He masked that pain in his eyes with a tight, reassuring smile and placed a hand on my shoulder. 'Don't worry Bruce. Nothing will happen to me, I have always survived, always found a way out.'

'True, but...'

ZAAP ! He sped away, leaving a blur of red and blue, before I could finish my sentence.

...

...

Bruce snapped himself back the memory. Thankfully, it was all over and Earth and the entire universe was successfully defended, but at a price.

Earth lost more than 90% of its population, the remaining were scattered in small groups all over the globe trying desperately to cling on to life. The apocalyptic attack had most certainly marred the planet. Entire ethnic groups, cultures, nations wiped out- but one thing good did happen. In the wake of the aftermath, people forgot all their differences in colour, ethnicity, religion etc. and joined hands to form one global community. There were now no more countries or states or cities; just sectors. And the whole of earth came under one global leader. Local influences and traditions still lived on, but were confined only to that particular area.

Bruce began thinking of the role of the remaining Justice League in the Earth's gradual resurrection. Bruce Wayne's company, Wayne Industries, the largest business empire, had merged with the Lexcorp to form the PhoenixTech, a symbolic reference to the world, an inspiration of some sort ; inspiring the people to rise again from the ashes; just like the mythical bird. The phoenix symbols and statues were to be seen everywhere Lex Luthor was appointed the Leader of the World Council, because of his past experiences in running successful ventures- Lexcorp, president of the U.S and his invaluable contribution in saving the planet. In fact, he had been the one to suggest the merging of the two business empires to Bruce. Although, a lot of the leaguers were skeptical of Lex being the world leader, the founding members trusted him and thus voted for him.

The PhoenixTech took it upon itself to rebuild the world and with some scientifically advanced extraterrestrial aid, it did just that. It was the fastest planet resurrection ever known and within 5 years, the time from the invasion to the current one, Earth was almost done.

The rest of the league members became the council members, taking part in day-to-day policy making.

'Time to meet an old friend.' Bruce thought to himself as he stepped on the teleporter, punching in the coordinates...

Diana was dusting her room, particularly a framed photo of her and Superman, when she heard a slight knock to the door.

'Coming.' she said aloud, and crossed the living room to open the door. She came face to face with Bruce Wayne, the co-owner of PhoenixTech. As usual he had come in pretty groomed, his grey three piece suit neatly pressed, his hair shiny and combed back. And as usual, he was wearing a smile on his face.

'Well, well, well, Bruce Wayne, what a pleasant surprise !' She said opening her arms to embrace him in a casual hug.

'Yeah Diana ! Long time no see. May I enter ?'

'Why not !? Please come in.' She said, making way for him to enter.

Five minutes later, they were sipping tea from their cups sitting on the sofa facing each other.

'How's work ?' Bruce asked.

'It's going good, I would say.' Diana replied placing down her cup. Bruce pondered over her words for a moment, and then said.

'If anything goes wrong, you know I am just a phone call, Diana.'

'If everything's fine, Bruce ! Stop being so paranoid !' Diana said in a laughing manner. He hadn't changed at all. 'Besides you have already done so much for us, I can't thank you enough for that. The decision to leave the League, adjusting to this world, then the job. Also when I was... pregnant with my son, you helped me stay hidden, Bruce. I can never thank you enough for that.'

Silence filled the room for sometime before Bruce decided to break it.

'Speaking of which, how's David ?' He asked with a hint of worry in his voice, he genuinely cared for the lovely boy.

'He's ... normal. To sum it up.'

Then began the great topic of discussion, something which had baffled everyone who knew of it. It defied all logic and rationale.

'Can't understand why ? If I recall correctly Clark is his father and you, Diana the mother. Superman and Wonder Woman, gave birth to a; normal child ? It can't be possible !' He said widening his eyes.

'But... it is. And it's for everyone to see. And I am happy that he is, that puts him out of the League. That puts him out of harm's 'radar'. No evil will come looking for him. You know all those enemies we fought over the years, they had no class, would do just about anything to get to you; even hurt your loved ones. I would not want my son to be a bait. Suffer for no apparent fault of his, it wouldn't be fair would it ?'

'Diana I am not questioning your decision to leave the League. I am just curious as to how David doesn't possess any supernatural abilities like his parents ?'

'Bruce.' She said looking him deep in the eye 'He gets bullied at school, bleeds by getting his knees scraped, falls sick very oftEn. You have seen it all for yourself. He is a normal kid. That's it.'

She was right. Once Bruce had gone as far as to spy on him for a full month, wondering if the boy showed his true side when no one was around, but he never displayed any superhuman feats. He sometimes wondered if David was Clark and Diana's son at all.

'Hmmm.. You are right. Maybe the Kryptonian and Amazonian genes had some kind of cancelling effect. When the two met, maybe they rendered some form of an inert effect, suppressed the supernatural effects of one another. It happens at sometimes, in the wild, even within people. This is what I hypothesize at least, nobody can know for sure.' He said shrugging his shoulders.

Diana took a few moments to understand his words. It was the best possible explanation, so she decided to go with it. She silently nodded her head in agreement. She got up and went to the refrigerator and came back with a big bottle of wine.

'But that doesn't make him any less adorable.' She said smilingly, first pouring Bruce a glass of the red coloured drink and then helping herself. Nothing could make her love her son any less.

'Absolutely not, he is a wonderful child ! Shy at first, but once he opens up, he is all sugar.' He added. 'I never knew you drink ?'

'Only on special occasions.'

'Clark would have been a proud father.'

'True, but Clark's gone. And I must ensure that he lives on in my son.' It had taken her an awful lot of time to come to terms with the fact.

'He's alive, here .' Bruce said, pointing to his heart. 'But his legacy will never die. He saved all of us. To Superman !' He raised his glass.

'To Clark Kent !' She said raising her glass as well. And they both began sipping the wine in honour of their world's greatest hero.

* * *

Goku had finally found it. It was a good half an hour on foot from where he landed on this planet for the first time. A little clearing about the size of a football ground was where he had finally reached. He was still shirtless.

'This is where I train.' He said, appreciatively eyeing the area. But there was one problem with that, he had become so powerful that mere push ups or pull ups would not affect his body or ki by any means. To have even the slightest effect the number of such reps would have to go into millions ! That would take an awful lot of time !

'What do I do now ?' He thought scratching his head. There was no Capsule Corporation in this world; although a strange phoenix sign seemed to hover everywhere he went. There was no Kame's lookout or even a hyperbolic time chamber. And he was pretty much sure that there would be no King Kai too.

'Looks like a situation here.' He had to act fast in order to maintain his ki level.

'What would vegetable, er, Vegeta have done in this case ?' The encounter with the mysterious woman was brief, but memorable. She had made him realize the pun of the names of all the people he had ever met. Her ki was so different than the ones he felt around. And the most intriguing feature was her eyes- big and light blue in colour. The way she blinked, how her irises fluctuated, the slight squeezes and relaxing- she was definitely hiding something, maybe pain and sorrow from her past, in those pretty set of hers. Although was called naive, almost childlike in innocence, he knew a lot about how a person feels, the expression one makes when happy, sad or hiding something. He knew it from his not so long ago experiences...

Goku dug his hand in the sack where he had kept his senzu beans. And he felt something that was definitely not bean-like. He took it out and saw that he was holding a capsule ! I opened it and pop came out a capsule training chamber ! It was built by Dr. Brief and Bulma after a lot of insisting by Chichi for Goku ! Apparently it was modeled on the hyperbolic time chamber and served as a portable version of it. It was thus far the greatest invention of the Capsule Corporation.

'Where did it come from ?' He asked himself. Then he remembered, yes, that was it. It was still clear to him, as if it happened yesterday..

(A MEMORY)

...

...

I had tied in the last lace of my boot ready to fly off. I was needed now like never before.

'Son Goku, wait !' It was a very familiar voice which came from behind. I turned around to come face to face with my love, my wife Chichi. I expected her to raise hell as usual, but on her face was a soft expression, a pained one, yet she tried to conceal it.

'For you.' She said lifting a sack with two hands up to my face, her eyes now getting slightly wet. 'Thought you might need it.'

I looked at the sack then at her face. Yes, it didn't look like it but she was heartbroken from inside. She would have cried, but she knew that doing so would only weaken me, would make me want to stay, would make me hesitant. She knew. That's why she said nothing, fearful that a word more would unleash all the emotions.

I took the sack from her and peeked a look inside- senzu beans ! She knew that I would need it, but it never occurred to me.

'Oh Chichi !' Was all I could say, a lump rising in my throat. I didn't thank her because I didn't need to; she could see it in my eyes. Even if I did, I couldn't thank her enough- raising Gohan, and raising Goten alone. Making sure that my sons didn't grow up uneducated like their father, then caring for me when I had that deadly heart virus- never leaving my side. I hugged her tight for a full minute before letting go.

'You take care of yourself, Goku.' She said, her voice on the brink of looked away wiping the corner of her eye.

I took her face in my hands and gently kissed her.

'Nothing will happen to me, I promise.' I said tying the sack to my waist belt. It was time to move, I flew off slowly towards the sky.

'Be back before dinner ! I have made your favourite dish !' Chichi cried.

Wow ! Now I 'had' to return back...

...

...

The strong gust of wind blew Goku's face bringing him back to present time. He slowly closed his eyes, and held his head up in the air, with the wind blowing in his face and ruffling his hair. It was so quite, so serene out there that he let it all soak in. An image of his wife appeared before him.

'Thank you Chichi !' He said with his eyes still closed. She was always there for him.

He stood like that for quite some time before powering up.

HAAAA ! A glowing red aura now surrounded him. But something was not right, he felt too powerful ! As powerful as his Super Supersaiyan 3 form when battling Imperiex; and he had not even transformed yet ! How was this possible ?!

He did not get much time to ponder over it as he felt a very familiar ki signature approaching him.

'I hope your mother doesn't catch you red-handed again.' He said smiling over his shoulder at him.

'Whoa ! How did you know I was following you ? And can you teach me how to do that ?' a surprised David asked, looking at the shirtless man.

Goku saw that the boy's eyes shown with surprise and wonder upon seeing the red aura. Anyone's eyes would !

'Why would you like to learn that ?' He asked curiously.

'So that I can beat up all the bad boys, the mean boys.'

'Why ? Why would you like to do that ?'

'Because they hurt me. They are mean, very bad.' David said with a frown.

'Hey David, you look better with a smile than a frown !' He said ruffling the boy's hair.

The boy smiled, he liked his hair being messed up like that. He had also remembered his name.

'Would you like to see something, David ?'

He nodded.

'Climb on my back.' He did as told. 'Hold on tightly.' Goku instructed, and felt the boy's grip tightening around his neck.

Then he took off upwards..

10 kph.. 50 kph.. 100 kph, he kept his speed at that, lest the boy lose his grasp. He flew up and up and up, and all the while he heard the boy's cry, joy mixed with excitement, fear, fun. Then they reached the clouds.

'Remember the time you wondered what's up in those clouds ? This is what's up.' He said, recalling his own childhood fantasies. The sun was shining at the clouds causing the exposed parts to glow with a golden hue.

'WOOOO...!' David exclaimed, lost for words.

'Lools like heaven, doesn't it ?'

The boy nodded looking around with big eyes, still amazed by the view.

'Keep doing that and your eyes will pop out !'

The boy looked at him worriedly.

'Nah, just kidding !' He said laughing and rubbing the back of his head'

'Goku, look there's a rainbow out there !' David said pointing to a rainbow a few kilometers away. He was about to ask Goku to fly there, when he felt him move forward and within a few seconds they were next to it. This man seemed to know what he wanted !

David climbed to the side of Goku and began reaching out to touch the seven-coloured bow.

'Just be careful !' Goku said, keeping a firm grip on the boy. The boy reached out for the rainbow and got... nothing !

'I can't touch it !' He complained.

'Strange ! Even I thought that I would get to know what it feels like.' Goku said with a long face. None of them knew that the rainbow was just light split into seven colours. 'You better not try to slide down it.'

'Hmm.. that would be a very bad idea. But..'

'But what ?'

'I think if we follow it, we might find a big pot of gold.'

'Huh...?'

'Never heard of it ?'

Goku just shook his head in reply. 'But it sounds exciting ! Let's go !'

And so they flew off in search of the gold.

'Nothing here.' Goku declared, after half an hour of their treasure hunting.

'How disappointing !' David said 'So where do we go now ?'

'Just wait !'

And then he flew away with David, ascending down. The clouds cleared away and they both saw an ocean, vast and endless. Goku flew down and came as close to the water surface as possible without coming in contactwith it.

David saw the blurred water racing past him and he reached down to it. This time he would get to touch something. The water was pleasantly cold, as his small hands cut right through it.

'WOOOOO... HOOOO !'

Then he heard a splash and turned his head in time to see a large whale jumping out of the water, large amount of water flowing down it's body. Then they flew towards it !

'No stop, please !' David cried in horror. 'We'll get crushed by the whale !'

They were fast approaching the whale.

'Please stop !' But his pleas went unheard. Goku was still speeding towards the descending gigantic creature ! The boy shut his eyes tight, ready to embrace the crushing impact. He would not get to see himself die.

Just as they were about to collide with the whale, Goku, at very last moment, cut his speed to half, so that the marine mammal went back to the water first, allowing them to harmlessly pass through the after-splash left by it.

David opened his eyes, he was still alive. Wet, but alive. His heart was speeding as he saw himself ascending to the sky again. He felt excited ! This was the most extraordinary day of his utterly ordinary life ! Despite having a very loving mother, he was always prohibited from doing anything that involved the slightest amount of risk- playing football, jumping stairs, even cycling ! Life was indeed boring for him.

He started laughing out loud, it was all too exciting.

'Hey ! Why this sudden laughter ?' asked Goku looking back at him, but the boy just kept laughing. Then he remembered the boy's mother and how he had laughed when she made him realize the pun on the vegetable names.

'So that's what it feels like !' Goku said to himself, still looking at the laughing boy.

He should have kept his eyes straight ahead, because the moment he did, he saw a large airplane approaching them ! Goku swerved at the right moment to avoid any collision, narrowly missing it.

'We've all got wet. Better dry ourselves up.' Goku said to the still laughing boy and turned to the direction where they came from.

...

Hours later they were both lying naked under a tree with their clothes hanging up. They had spent quite some time discussing each other's lives.

'So your mommy's name is Diana Kent ?' Goku asked again looking up at the moving white clouds. The breeze was moving at the right speed too.

'And father's Clark Kent.' David said biting down on an apple. 'But I have never met him or even seen him. Mommy says he has gone to a special place so that he can keep a better watch on us.'

'Ohh..' He said, fully knowing what it meant. It was best to avoid such a sensitive topic.

'Ahem ! David I think it's time to go back to your home ! Your mommy will find out if you don't.' Goku reminded him, getting both of their clothes from the tree and handing him back his.

After watching David put back his he knelt in front of him and said in a calm fatherly tone.

'Listen David ! This is the last time you'll bunk school to get here okay ! This is not right skipping your school. Studies are a top priority, get it ?! Be a good boy and don't trouble your mommy, okay !' He stroked his cheek gently with his index finger, and the boy hugged him back in reply.

'Thank you, Goku !'

'It's okay ! What are friends for ?'

'Yeah, I guess. Bye.'

'See ya, bye !'

As David began to leave, Goku called out from behind.

'One more thing.'

'What ?'

'Don't be afraid to stand up.'

David turned around to leave for his home knowing that Goku was watching, ensuring that he would reach home safely...

...

'Mommy, I am home !' David declared, tossing his bag on the sofa. He was about to be treated with a shake as usual.

'Here !' Diana handed him the shake. 'You missed Mr. Wayne today ! He came here this morning.'

'Really ?' He asked looking up. Bruce Wayne seemed to be a very nice guy.

'Yes, and he brought you this.' Diana gave him some kind of a decorative box. He opened it and found chocolates, of all sorts inside ! A very nice guy indeed !

'All this for me ?'

'Yes.'

He began scanning each chocolate with an approving look, a smile on his face.

'Now will you kindly explain why you skipped school again ?'

The smile faded, and he looked at his mother. How come she possibly knew ?

'I phoned at your school. They said you never turned up.' She said crossing her arms.

David felt her mother's glare burning through him, he kept quite.

'It was the same man, wasn't it ?'

The boy remained silent.

'You disobey your mother for a stranger ?!' She felt her temper rising. What she couldn't understand was how come a person who David had just recently met had affected him so much that he skipped school to meet him. Certainly, he was a bad influence to be around. But what angered her more was that her son had defied her, her own flesh and blood !

'How dare you ? I gave birth to you, I nursed you, protected you all my life. I centered my life around you. I made you my life, my soul and this is how you repay me ? You defy the only person who loves you ? Why do you do it ?'

It was more of an insult hurled at him. David clenched his fists in anger. True, she loved him beyond anything and he did too, but she had also controlled him for the majority of his life. What he wore, what he did, where he went, everything; threatening him with tears if any sign of resistance was shown. However today with Goku, he had felt in control of his life for the first time, with the man temporarily being his personal flying machine for that particular period of time. Then, he remembered his words

'Don't be afraid to stand up.'

The words echoed in his head several times before he let out his anger for the first time in his life.

'Because you are afraid. You are afraid that someday I will grow up and take my own decisions, that's why you want to control me from the very beginning. You are afraid to lose control, Diana !'

...

SMACK !

The slap was hard across his face. It stung him wildly on his cheek, causing his eyes to become wet with tears. The chocolate box fell from his hands. David knew that he was wrong in calling his mother by name, but it was not something he had planned on doing beforehand. He would never hurt his mother, at least intentionally. Of all her faults, she loved him dearly. He felt guilt, but also anger for getting slapped on saying the right thing, and frustration on how futile the attempt was to lash out at her. All those emotions came rushing, concentration in his eyes and finally he began crying.

WAAAAHHH... !

'Serves you right.' Diana said coldly.

David began running to his room upstairs , still crying.

'Yeah, stay locked in your room. No dinner for you tonight ! And don't come out until tomorrow morning ! Stupid brat ! Like father, like son ! Hurting their most loved ones !' He heard his mother screaming from behind. He flung open the door and lay on the bed wiping tears.

BOOOO ! HOOOO !

He heard the door behind him being shut and locked. Apparently, all his mother loved today, was her ego.

* * *

'One, two three, four !' Zod counted his kryptonian comrades he had freed from the phantom zone. Among them were Faora, Non, Namek and Jax-Ur. These were the kryptonian soldiers that had been sealed in the phantom zone all those years ago alongside him. All of them were now wearing a grey metallic suit of some sort, with plates running all around it, giving it a somewhat scaly kind of look. There was also a helmet of some sort attached to the suit.

'Gentlemen... and Ladies. You might be wondering as to why you have been freed and gathered here.' Zod adressed them 'You are going to be part of a very important mission. As you are well aware by now, our home planet, our dear Krypton is no more. Destroyed by a natural calamity we should have seen coming. It's been so many years, but today an opportunity stands in front of us; the opportunity to resurrect Krypton.'

He let his words sink in the minds of the newly freed soldiers. Behind him stood Darkseid, hands folded across his chest, standing at 8' 9" he towered above them all, scrutinizing each newly released kryptonian. He was not in a good mood, because he had expected a better number from Zod.

'That's it ?! I think you said an army !' He had exclaimed earlier, raising his eyebrows, or his eye ridges as he had no brows.

'Rest assured, these are more than enough, Darkseid.' Zod had said raising a hand.

'If you say so.'

'What you are wearing' Zod continued 'is a special type of battle armour. Very strong, highly durable. Some years ago, I had worn a black armour and defeated Kal-El, a kryptonian traitor, with it. He was the strongest of us all. And I beat him with that armour. This is an upgraded version of it. Imagine the power you hold within this armour suit.'

Again, he paused to let his comrades examine the suit.

'This is possible due to our ally, Darkseid's aid. He and his people helped to improve this. He also promises to help us rebuild Krypton in exchange of a small favour. Conquest of Earth.'

A hand raised up. It was Namek.

'A question, General Zod.'

'Yes ?'

'Are the people of this, Earth, any powerful ?'

'Oh yeah !' Darkseid mumbled sarcastically to himself.

'If they posed any serious challenge to us, do you think I would have been content with this few a number ? As a matter of fact they pose no more challenge than insects to us.'

It was the brute, Non's turn to speak 'Then let me go alone and squash them !'

The New God wanted to slap his own head in frustration.

'Easy, Non. Your enthusiasm is appreciated. But, the situation is not as easy as it seems. Apparently, Earth has it's defenders, they call themselves the Justice League. They are comprised of super-powered beings, some who come close to Kal-El in power.'

'Oh !' Non said understanding the gravity of the situation.

'Here comes the armoured suits come into play. It's previous version stomped Kal-El. And he was the strongest League member. Now, we have these grey suits. Victory will be ours for sure. They won't even expect us. Darkseid's parademons will begin a decoy attack in outer space, coaxing out all the leaguers. Then we will teleport to earth and start a conquest. If the league members get in the way, we will slay each and every single one of them. Then we turn on a machine.'

'What will it do ?'

'Complete the anti-life equation. Darkseid has unlocked the majority of it, and rest will be found in the collective minds of the humans; after we have enslaved them. The anti-life equation will allow our ally to eliminate free will across the universe and be the undisputed master of it. And we get Krypton in return. A fair deal, I believe. And our planet will be spared by the equation, that has been promised to me.'

Darkseid nodded in agreement.

'So what are we waiting for ?' Jax said.

'Yes, let's go and get that anti-life equation .'

'Yes, for Krypton.'

'Yeah, come on.'

'We leave tomorrow. A brief recheck has to be done.' Zod announced, which earned him a few disappointed looks and grunts.

'Patience is the key.' He added.

Darkseid was smiling now. Maybe Zod was right.

* * *

**Whew ! A long chapter I believe ( Kind of makes up for the previous one, I guess )**

**Oops ! I think Goku messed up again, causing strains between Diana and David !**

**The wait is over, major action coming ahead ! **

**Zod and Darkseid plan to complete the anti-life equation. But where will the latter resurrect Krypton from ?**

**Do the League members stand a chance against Darkseid and the five armoured kryptonians ? Can Diana and Goku be of any help ?**

**Find out in the next chapter... and please leave a review !**


	4. Chapter 4 Saviour pt 1

**Thanks for all the comments ! I shaped some of my story around it !**

**Now as you must have guessed by the title by now Son Goku will be in action !**

**Here we go...**

* * *

Diana was not herself that night. The whole time she kept thinking of her son, feeling guilty for slapping him. It was true that he had behaved in a manner today like never before, and in the past few days to add, but it was also true that he was her own child. He was her soul, her life. She had decided to abandon her previous life the moment he was born- the Justice League, her friends, even her family; all so that he would be away from her dangerous past, her past shadows. He was the last link, a proof, to a man she had loved more than anything else. A man who was now given a god-like status in this world. A man who wore a blue body suit with a red cape and an 'S' symbol on his chest. He was gone, but had left a part of himself behind...

'Maybe I was a little harsh !' She thought, while preparing that night's dinner. 'I will make him dinner tonight. We will sit outside at the porch. I will read him his favourite story. And I will kiss him goodnight.'

Around an hour later, she was standing outside their room carrying a plate piled with food. She unlocked the door from the outside and turned the knob. Now the door was latched from the inside !

'That brat !' She thought, as she curled her fist and reached for the door.

'Honey ! Mommy's got you dinner.' She said in a loud voice. Silence.

'Honey ! It's mommy !' Nothing.

'Hard Luck ! Must be really mad at me ! Damn it !' She cursed herself before trying again. Still nothing.

'What is he up to ?' She thought.

Of course, she could have ripped through that door effortlessly, but she would have to deal with several questions later on. She knelt down to bring her eyes on level to the door knob and peeked in through the keyhole. David was curled up in the bed, totally covered up by a thick blanket.

That reassured Diana a bit and she began her climb downstairs. But it meant her son would go hungry that night.

'But if he comes out in the middle of the night, I will make him some fresh food.' She decided as she lay on the sofa and switched off the lights.

Diana woke up when the sun rays were bright on her face. She rubbed her eyes and checked out the time. 7a.m. There was no sign of David so he had to still be in the room. And there was no question of him attending school today. However, she had to report to work by 10.

'I think I owe him an apple pie.' She thought as she went to brush her teeth. An hour later she was ready with the pie. She went to the room this time with the hope of getting an answer.

'Honey ! Apple pie !' She announced knocking firmly this time. The boy was sure to jump out of his bed on hearing this. Still no answer.

'What's wrong ?'

She peeked inside and saw her son lying in that same position that he was in last night.

'Hey !'

She burst in through making a loud noise and David didn't move a muscle, didn't even flinch.

'David, it's mommy !' Still no movement.

'David !' She cried as she reached for the blanket and pulled it away. Pillows were what had created the illusion , arranged in such a way that when covered with a blanket they would look like someone sleeping.

Diana didn't know how to react, she took a look around the room and saw the window wide open. It meant only one thing- the boy had run away !

'David !' She let out a pained and heartbroken scream as she sped off as fast as possible...

* * *

Darkseid was sitting alone in his room in partial darkness. It was only a matter of minutes before the invasion would begin. The ship had already entered the earth's solar system. He was lost in some kind of thought.

'This is what I had always dreamed of !' He seemed to speak to someone, but there was nobody in the room. Maybe he was telepathically communicating to someone. He had his planet, Apokolips prepare for this moment. To an outsider, it would seem a living hell; harsh environment, cruel people, and the New God himself. But he knew that such pains would bear fruit one day, which it was about to. The only thing Apokolips and its inhabitants seemed to care about was war. The planet manufactured weapons capable of unleashing war on a universal scale, every single inhabitant was a part of the arms race. And now the Anti-life equation was just within his grasp ! He had planned everything with Zod, nothing could possibly go wrong, the League would never stand a chance !

'Just remember who you serve.' The voice said in Darkseid's head.

'I wonder why are you agreeing to let me have this universe under my control, when you are it's protectors ?'

'What we do and what we do not should not be your concern !' The voice thundered 'We are letting you have this universe, and that too asking so little in return. We are practically giving it away to you. You should be proud that you and your people are going to be part of our divine play. We rarely let lower beings assist us, let alone know the cause of our actions. You call yourself a 'New God' and yet are so much at our mercy.'

With that the 'New God' felt a sharp pain inside of his head, making him remind his position in this apparent grand scheme.

'Hmm.. Whatever the case, the League is finished.' Darkseid predicted, curling up his fists. He had a few previous scores to settle.

'We do not care what you do with the League, but remember this, you are not to kill her. Try not to even hurt her. She is important.' The last sentence seemed more of a threat than an instruction.

'Certainly, I will try my best.'

'Do whatever it takes, but do not fail us.'

The voice fell silent and left. Darkseid's afterthoughs were interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. He got up and found Zod in his grey suit standing by the door.

'What ?'

'We are there.' Zod informed him with a wicked smile.

Darkseid returned the smile.

'Let 's go.'...

Goku had finished his last apple and threw the leftover to the huge pile of apple leftovers that he had created in order to satiate his hunger.

'There goes 215th.'

He was relaxing after training for about 4 hours. Normally, he would train to increase his ki, but this time he had trained to restrain it, for he felt overpowered. He feared that he would casually destroy the planet with one of the energy blasts while training, if not properly controlled. He would not let this planet destroy like the earth which he came from.

'I must learn to control this power.'

However, it was still a mystery to him as to why he received such a huge power boost after getting transported to this dimension. Zenkai wasn't the right answer, for the highest zenkai he ever got after a battle was against Frieza after getting beaten by Ginyu. It was a power jump from 90,000 to 3,000,000, an impressive 33 times. But the boost he now felt was about a staggering 400 times ! Or the multiplier of his base form to Super Saiyan 3 form.

Goku gave it a long thought. It had to be it- The Universal Spirit bomb against Imperiex ! The power from all the spirits across the universe. Maybe it was the the bomb, maybe when pushing it along with the evil into the inter-dimensional rift, he had unknowingly absorbed it. And he was in the Super Saiyan 3 state while doing it, maybe it sealed him permanently with the form's power, yes, it had to be it ! If only he had this kind of power earlier...

Goku sat beneath a tree and spread out his legs, he was still shirtless and wearing that same tattered pants he had worn upon arriving in this dimension. The tree shielded him from the direct sunrays, and he placed his hands under his head and closed his eyes, snoring off.

He was woken by a soft tap on his shoulder, and the silky hair on his face. It was Diana, and her expression was not as hard as the last time, which surprised him a bit.

'What ?!' He asked rubbing his eyes and getting up.

'I need your help please !' She said with a very pained look.

'Me ! Why ?' He asked sarcastically, placing his hand on his chest and raising his brows.

'Have you seen David ?'

'Nope.' He said and proceeded to take a nap again.

'You have to help me !' She said in an authoritative tone, holding him by the arm. It felt so... sculpted, all the cuts and bulges, the tricep; nice and firm, the bicep rock hard, she could feel each individual muscle fibre contained in it. Certainly, his arm was very nice to hold, even more than Clark's.

Goku gave a look down his arm, she held it a bit too long. Diana immediately released it, having been caught red handed again.

'Please ! He is all I have left now !' She was now down to her knees, obviously embarrassed. A look of worry had now crossed her face.

'I am sorry he's not with me. But if you can explain as to why you have no whereabouts of your own son, I will help you.'

Diana felt the taunt, but she needed this man's help right now, her son was not to be found. She didn't fly and look for him in case someone noticed. So, she narrated him last night's incident.

'That was not nice !' He said frowning 'It seems he took my words literally. But the thing is, we have to find him.'

Goku closed his eyes, he knew what to do. All his life he had trained with ki, and part of the training involved sensing other people's ki as well. He tried to remember David's ki signature and then he focused. It wasn't hard to find.

'Follow me.' He said and then sped off before Diana could even respond. She followed him as fast as possible.

David was sitting by a small lake, throwing stones. His eyes were still red from all the crying last night and the lack of sleep.

'Hey little one !' A familiar voice called him from behind. He turned around to find Goku, his friend standing there, shirtless and with a smile.

David began running towards him with a huge smile of his own, but came to a halt midway when he saw his mother standing beside him. The smile faded and he turned his back to her and just stood there with his arms crossed. Apparently, he was still mad at her.

It was not long before he felt two arms wrap around his waist and a big kiss on his cheek.

'Honey is still angry at mommy ?' He could now even smell her lovely breath. But he remained silent.

'Mommy's sorry !'

No reply.

'Please don't do this to me ! Please talk to mommy ! You know that mommy felt bad too when she slapped her honey. That she was so much worried about you. Mommy has learnt a lesson, never to hurt her honey. I am so sorry. I promise never to raise hand on you again. You can do anything you want, from now on, I will not stop you. But please talk to your mommy ! Don't break her heart !'

Tears began rolling down Diana's cheeks now. Earlier she was numbed thinking about her son, where he would be, in what condition, how would he cope up all alone. And now when she had finally found him alive and well, she felt great relief, joy and shame. And that made her cry now.

She felt a tiny hand wipe the tears away from her face, David !

'I love you, mommy !'

'Mommy loves you too, honey !'

And the two hugged each other crying.

Goku, who was watching all this from behind, stepped forward.

Diana then looked at him. 'Thank you so much. If it weren't for you...'

'It's okay ! Besides I owe him a lot. Last night, when he was sleeping by the lake, two wolves approached him, sensing an easy meal. I was lucky that I sensed his ki and arrived on time, and drove the beasts away. I sat by his side until he woke up, even lit a fire in order to keep him warm. Even when I had left him, I kept a watch on him the entire time until you arrived.'

Maybe Diana had been wrong about this man the entire time. He was not so stupid either as she had thought earlier. She was wrong the entire time. She went towards him, a docile look on her face.

'Now since you both have met...' Goku never got to finish his sentence as Diana embraced him in a hug. And it was a tight hug, leaving no space between the two of them. He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest. It certainly felt good, for no woman had hugged him like this since Chichi; and that was a long time ago. His heart began racing, pounding so hard that his entire ribcage seemed to thud in synchronization with his heart. He was sure that Diana would snap at this, or at least notice; but she didn't seem to, and Goku didn't mind being in that position.

'I was so wrong about you, Goku. Forgive me !'...

'Wow, look !' Zod said pointing at the screen to the image of Goku and Diana locked in an embrace. The decoy attack by the parademons had begun, and the Justice League seemed to take the bait.

Darkseid's instructions were clear and simple; reach earth, inflict as much damage as possible before the League arrives, incinerate the League, conquer ! However Zod had decided to take a slight detour. While scanning earth, he had accidentally stumbled upon the princess, an old enemy. He remembered the day when she along with Kal-El had almost got into a battle with him and Faora. But they had decided to stall it for another day. Apparently, that 'another day' had still not arrived, but today was good.

'Looks like the princess has found a new mate ! I swear by Rao that I have never seen a funnier hairstyle on a head or a goofier face on a neck.' Faora said looking at the man interestingly 'I wonder how the boy will handle all this ?'

'Only one way to find out.'

'What ?'

'We pay her a visit.'

'Agreed.' She said with a lopsided smile 'Non. Namek. Jax. It's time !'

The five kryptonians gathered in one place wearing their grey armours, now only one thing had to be done- Boom tube !

* * *

'You have a very unique way of saying thank you !' Goku teased her, earning a soft punch to the side of his face.

'Shut up !' Diana said playfully. Maybe they ought to start afresh. 'So, if it's not much trouble, you can come by my home. Dinner's on me tonight ! Also, looks like you are in a serious need of a shirt.'

'Why ? I thought you liked it better this way.' He said smilingly scratching the back of his head.

'Keep living in that dream of yours !'

'Well, well, well, look what we've got here !' Faora said approaching the three of them.

Diana was numbed by this sudden arrival. She knew who this woman was, and what was she capable of. Instinctively, she steadied herself for a battle. If it was a fight she wanted, then it would be a fight she'd get. No one would hurt her son.

'If it isn't Kal-El's whore ?!' The one who called himself General Zod arrived, immediately waging a psychological battle upon his arrival.

'Oh my god !' Was what escaped her lips.

'Zod would suffice, princess !' He said bowing down before her, obviously a taunt to her fallen stature; she was no longer the princess of Thermiscyra, not after it was destroyed.

Then three more large kryptonians, whom she didn't know, arrived on the scene. All the five were wearing the same armour. Apparently, they had done their homework, come well prepared.

'Shit !' She knew she was cornered.

'Please, not at this time and place ! We'd like to keep our armours clean !' Zod said, sending a chorus of laughter through his team.

'Yeah, or else I'll have to clean them up after the battle, like always !' Non added, intending to create some humour of his own. But what he got was silence, and 'did-you-just-say-that!' looks from the rest of his comrades.

'What ?' He asked 'Did I say anything stupid ?'

'You fool !' Faora barked at him 'You've come here to fight, not to reveal your dirty secrets ! You are here as a combatant, represent yourself as one ! The image of the kryptonian army is at stake here !'

'You will not talk to him like that, Commander !' Jax spoke, he was friends with Non, even before being banished into the krypton zone. 'Rao alone knows what you and General do alone in a room for hours !'

'You will not speak one word against her again !' Zod warned him, stepping forward.

'I will speak two !'

'Then I will silence you !'

'Wow general ! Do you often rhyme your words like this ?' It was Namek this time.

'Don't know, do you often act stupid like this ?' Zod replied sharply.

'That's not fair. I was only asking, General.'

'Me too.'

'You should stop treating us like your servants, General !' Jax said, sounding on the brink of rebellion.

'Why ? You want to be treated like sex slaves ?' Faora asked.

'Look who's talking !' Jax said sizing her up with his eyes.

'Soldier, you better keep your eyes in check !' Faora barked, furious now, no man looked at her like that except the General.

'Yeah, I forgot ! General's personal favourite !' He mumbled under his breath.

'How dare you ?!'

'Since childhood !'...

On and on they went, quarreling among themselves, forgetting that they had a mission in hand.

A big drop of sweat appeared on Goku's forehead as he slouched his shoulders.

'This couldn't be happening !' He said to himself and then turned to his right. 'Hey, David. Why don't we...'

He was gone ! Strange !

'Well, Diana. How about...'

Gone too, leaving a trail of rising dust behind. She had escaped as soon as she had got the opportunity, swallowing her pride. This was the second time she had left him, when he was in need of her help.

'She does have a unique way of saying thank you !' Goku said scratching his head, confused.

'Look she's gone !' Faora cried, ending the small quarrel amongst themselves. They became united once more.

'Looks like it. Maybe we should have focused on her.' Zod said 'What do we do now ?'

'I say we take him out. The naked man.' Non said pointing to the shirtless Goku.

'Hey, funny hair !' Zod called out to him 'You know where she has gone ?'

'Beats me. I thought you'd tell me, seeing that you know her so well.'

'Then you are no use to us ! Faora !'

The commander's eyes began to redden as she prepared to launch her heat vision at the poor guy. She loved to kill men. But she never got to launch it as she was struck by a powerful blow to the side of her head, causing her to land quite a few metres away. The remaining ones looked at the direction from which the attack came..

It was Powergirl. Kara Zor-L.

And behind her was the Justice League.

'That was very smart of you guys' She said, floating in the air 'But you underestimated us a little too much.' And went back to where her League members were standing. Green Lantern, Hal Jordan was in the middle and to his left and right were Powergirl, Supergirl, Martian Manhunter, Flash; Barry Allen,

'Kara, how good to meet you again !' Zod said enthusiastically, with a smile on his face 'I see you haven't... changed a bit.' His eyes were now fixed on that famous boob window, which revealed a lot of her huge breasts.

'My face is up here, moron !'

'Nobody seems to notice it anyways. Besides, my soldiers here have a question for you; Do you wear that costume to distract your opponents, because let me tell you it's working peeerfectly fine !' He sneered.

'Calm down, he's just provoking you !' Supergirl said placing a hand on a tightened Powergirl's shoulder. The latter's fists were clenched, ready to strike any moment. She had to restrain herself a great deal in order to calm herself.

Faora had joined her team by now. She didn't seem to bear any sign of damage whatsoever, as the only reason she was thrown that far was being caught off guard.

'Kryptonian traitors like Kal-El and you shouldn't be allowed to live. If it had been in my power, I would have gone back in time and erased your existence. But then, we need the two of you; you and the other you.' She pointed at Supergirl. 'You see, our planet Krypton is to be rebuilt and we need to gather as many kryptonians as we can; even if they happen to be traitors like you. So, you have a choice; comply or die.'

An evil smile was now lighting Zod's face as he turned to his second in command 'Faora, you should not be so harsh. After all, they are our people as well. Even if they refuse to cooperate, they can still be of great use to our newly established society.'

Now he turned to face them. 'Fear not, ladies. I will tell my soldiers not to kill you, because...' He paused, something evil about to be surely delivered. ' Because, when Krypton will be re-established in place of this pathetic planet, we will be few in numbers. And we will need you fine ladies... to put our count back up ! Krypton will need children and me and my comrades will make sure that you two provide her with just that. You will keep making kryptonian babies, forever !' His eyes brightened at the last word.

That was the breaking point. Powergirl could stand no more. How dare this scum talk to both of them like that ? How dare he even think about it ? She would certainly die before letting any one of them touch her.

With blinding speed, Powergirl flew towards Zod, anger and disgust clear on her face, and delivered a devastating kick between his legs, causing him to immediately shoot upwards in air.

'Let's see you making babies after this !' She barked as she flew again towards him.

Shoulder-tackling the kryptonian general, she flew towards the sky. Up and up she went, carrying Zod on her shoulders. She stopped where she believed was the end of earth's atmosphere.e

'Let's make love, General !' She cried sarcastically rocking her head side to side. And then, holding him by his neck she made her flight downwards, deciding to finish off the pervert all by herself.

It was not long before they both caught fire due to the heavy friction the earth's atmosphere provided. But it didn't seem to slow down the superheroine at all, on the contrary, she gained speed every second she got closer to earth. Her cape began flapping wildly, threatening to part ways if she didn't slow down. But all she cared about was to finish this man.

With one hand holding Zod's neck, Powergirl repeatedly punched him in the face, creating powerful sonic booms with each strike.

'You... will... respect... women... after... this !' She cried with each word followed by a punch.

'Whoa ! That's one pissed woman !' Goku thought, amazed by the sheer display of power shown by the blonde. He had no trouble following their energy levels, he knew exactly where they were and how fast they were approaching, but to the rest of them, it was just a streak of fire, more like a comet about to strike.

'Incoming !' He cried when he felt that the impact was moments away.

The streak of fire hit the ground a few miles from where they were standing, immediately spewing fire, dust and debris hundreds of metres up in the air, in a deafening blast. The ground trembled by the sheer force of the impact, and the aftershock almost threw everyone off balance, Green Lantern had to construct a green sphere around the League in order to prevent them from being blown away, the kryptonians had to dig their hands deep in the ground to stay in place, and Goku had his hands crossed in front of his face to shield himself from the shock, fighting against the strong gust of wind that blew.

Even Diana, who was still running with her son in her arms, stopped to see what had happened; she certainly had felt the ground shake !

'W-What's happening, mommy ?' David asked clearly frightened by the recent turn of events. First five strangers appeared out of nowhere, cornering him and his mother, then he found out that his mother had super speed, and now this. They could now clearly see the monstrous ball of fire and dust, rising.

'What in the name of Gods has happened !' Diana thought looking at it. She didn't know whether the League or Zod and his soldiers had caused it.

Then, came the strong winds, and David was immediately carried away with it.

'Mommy !' He cried, his hands desperately trying to grab on to something. Mercifully, he was caught in time by his mother. But it shook him badly and he began crying.

Diana hugged him tight, crouched over and then lay on the ground. She knew that doing so would expose her entirely, but her son was more important.

'I will take all harm coming his way !' She thought.

'Mommy, please make it stop !' Her son croaked, she could tell by the wet feeling on her chest that he was still crying.

'Shhh.. honey !' She soothed him 'It will be over soon, I promise ! Mommy won't let you get hurt !' She kissed on the top of his head.

One of the trees got uprooted, and fell right on top her, splitting in half. It didn't hurt, maybe they'll pass it. Then another uprooted tree came flying and hit her. Then another, then another. They kept cracking on her, hitting on her back, on her legs, on her head, and she kept taking it all, for her son...

As soon as the winds and the shockwaves died down they all rushed to the scene; the League expecting the Powergirl to triumph over the tyrant, the kryptonians fearful of their General, and Goku went just for the sake of curiosity. It was still dust and debris all over the place, in the air, blocking their vision. Supergirl used her super breath to clear it all away within seconds, and got the shock of her life.

A huge crater about a quarter the size of the one in Mexico had formed, smoke still rising from it. It seemed to sparkle with something, presumably crystals, formed from the intense heat and pressure released from the impact. And it was still radiating some amount of heat.

But none of them seemed to notice the details as they saw Powergirl lying on the ground, not moving. Zod was standing right on top of her, the heel of his boot crushing the back of her head. He seemed to be unscathed, unaffected by the powerful blow, as his armour was still scratchless.

'That was rough, dear !' Zod said removing his foot from her neck 'But anyways, thanks !' He signalled his soldies to come to him, and without wasting any time, they did.

Powergirl, too weak to fly or even stand, began crawling on all fours towards the edge of the crater in an attempt to reach to the safety of her League members.

'Where are you going like that ?' Faora said in a stoic manner 'General Zod is not done with you. Get back !'

Powergirl had barely crawled a few steps, when she was lifted by the belt by Faora, and thrown at Zod's footsteps. She coughed up some blood, nobody had made her do that ever ! Never before was she this helpless, at this much mercy ! She had powerslammed him from space and he was not even dazed ! Surely, whatever armour Zod was wearing, it seemed to rocket his abilities.

'There are far worse punishments traitors like you get.' He said kneeling down to face her. His tone was now grave, implying his each and every word with authority. 'But you and your counterpart are important to our mission. You fight for these humans ! This pathetic race ! They think too highly of themselves. They do not know what true power is, until shown. Surely, you know that from five years ago. When our planet is being rebuilt we will need slaves, and this planet will provide us with that ! Join us in our mission, fellow kryptonian. You'll have to comply anyways, after we've slaughtered the League, save for you and the other Kara. Just accept the fact, it will hurt much less. Our victory is inevitable !'

'My father saved you when you were about to be devoured by the forest, swine !' She cussed with disgust. She had played her trump card, hoping that he would remember the debt he owed towards her, or her father to be exact, Zor-L.

'And I am repaying him by making her daughter of importance in our society You will be a lifegiver. You will be a valuable... 'asset' ! ' His eyes were again fixed on those huge breasts of hers, so much so that he didn't see the spit coming. It landed on his left eye.

Powergirl was immediately held high in the air by Faora, the grip on her neck threatening to crush the air out of it.

'You, lick that right back up !' She ordered her coldly and landed a hard slap across her face. The commander then grabbed her by the hair and lifted her to face the General, who still had the spit on his face.

'Lick !'

'Okay, it's enough !' A young man called out, appearing out of nowhere. He seemed to be no more than 20 years old, with courage that defied his age, standing up to five fully powered kryptonians !

'Ah ! Yes ! I remember you; the kid. I see that you've grown. How quickly time passes !' Zod smirked, he had his next remark already in mind.

SHAZAM !

A lightning struck the man, and he was transformed, transformed into a muscular figure, the world's mightiest mortal, the big red cheese- Shazam. He hung there, in air, floating in his red costume, staring down at the general.

'Look guys !' Zod said, pointing at the newly arrived hero 'Superman substitute !' The group again laughed at this comment. Shazam felt it, because he knew that part of it was true. He was often compared to Superman due to their similarities in power, taunted sometimes because of it, even within the League. Most of his life, he lived in the shadows of the Man of Steel, but not today. Today was his day, to prove the world that he was not a Superman rip-off, he was someone greater, he was Shazam.

'But it seems you arrived a bit late. Because his whore left a while ago, ran away to be exact !' Zod sneered and then chuckled, appreciating his own sick sense of humour.

'Good thing you arrived ! We will be on equal terms now.' Hal Jordan said to Shazam, ready for the battle.

'Yeah, man. What took you so long ?' Cyborg asked.

'The parademons were harder to beat than I thought. But now, since I am through with them. Let's handle these invaders, I want to go home.'

'You won't be running home to your mother today, kid !' Zod said, going into a battle stance. 'Non, take Kara into custody, I will bring the other one as well.'

Non took out what looked like a strap from his armour, and placed it on Powergirl's neck. It automatically closed around her and started glowing green, and whatever strength she had left, it seemed to drain away as she slumbered to the ground and fainted.

'A kryptonite captivator !' Zod explained 'When closed around a kryptonian, emits green kryptonite radiation minus the fatal effects, rendering him powerless, no matter how much he is fed with yellow sunlight. Courtesy of Faora.'

'A kryptonite captivator a day, keeps Superman and family at bay!'

'Jeez, Faora ! You are learning from me !'

'It's your last chance Zod !' Green Lantern said, warning him 'We don't want any of this. You can go back to where you came from and be in peace or you can battle us and get busted, the choice is yours, what's it gonna be- fight or flight.'

'Hmm... Let me think.' Zod replied, pretending to think very hard, rubbing his beard.

'Done. It will be FLIGHT !' He roared at the last word and with a speed that no one had anticipated, flew towards Hal and took him to the air. The battle had begun.

They barely had enough time to register what had just happened, when Faora launched her heat vision. But it never reached them, instead it fell a couple of feet short, causing smoke and dust to rise and fill the air, blocking their sights.

'What the hell, can't see a thing !' Flash remarked. Supergirl was about to use her x-ray vision, when out of the smoke, the four kryptonians emerged and surprised them with their speeds.

Non attacked Shazam, Namek took on Cyborg , Flash was Jax's target and Faora decided to subdue Supergirl, the other Kara. As unprepared the League was, one armour-powered super punch from the kryptonians sent them all flying away, scattering in different directions.

'That was strong !' Shazam exclaimed, wiping the blood off his lips.

'Got any plans ?' Supergirl asked him, while still looking at their enemies.

'I don't think we have time to make any, just attack !' And with that he charged at Non. Using all his strength he tried to land blows on the giant, but the kryptonian just blocked each attack of his. The two now got in an arm lock, trying to overpower each other with brute strength, but the kryptonian soon gained the upper hand, literally, as he picked him up by his arms and smashed him hard to the ground, then again, and repeatedly until the member of the marvel family could take it no more. His muscles slackened, and Non knew that now was the time; he delivered a controlled kick to his face, not to kill, but enough to render him unconscious. He had won.

'Non wins !' The brute declared himself the winner, standing on top of a fallen Shazam.

'Who's next ?' Namek called out, challenging the remaining three.

Cyborg stepped forward, hoping to get the better of him, although after seeing the last battle unfold he was not sure if he could.

He and Namek quickly engaged in battle, wasting little time. At one point their fists collided with a loud metallic clink, causing both of them to move away from each other.

'The armour is strong !' Cyborg thought, rubbing his hand, the wirings and hydraulics in it apparently strained by the impact, whereas his opponent did not show any such signs.

He charged again, this time taking flight. Namek took off too, and they were now engaged in an aerial duel. Cyborg delivered a straight jab at the kryptonian, causing his head to fall back a little, but it came right back in the form of a headbutt and made contact with his face. Cyborg was thrown several metres below.

'That's it !' He said and rushed back to deliver a punch. It was effortlessly blocked by the kryptonian.

'Ha ! Ha ! That wasn't very bright !' Namek laughed. What he didn't see was the cannon forming, but he sure felt it when the sonic boom hit him square in the face.

BOOM !

The soldier seemed to lose consciousness as he began falling to the ground. Cyborg decided to put the final nail in the coffin, teleporting via the boom tubes he appeared right next to the falling kryptonian and with a double axe, hit him with all his might. Namek hit the ground with ten times the speed he would have, if not for his opponent's blow.

'Not bad !' Cyborg said landing next to the fallen kryptonian, self-satisfied. The only thing he remembred next was a blinding flash of red, as he was fully enveloped by the powerful heat vision; it was so hot, and then a strong kick to the face. It was too much for the cybernetically enhanced Victor Stone, as he passed out.

'Can't believe he fell for the bait !' Namek announced, dusting his hands off 'I told him he wasn't very bright ! Score 2-0.'

'My turn !' Jax declared, stepping forward. They were all eager to get a piece of the League.

'You !' He pointed at Flash 'Fight me !'

SHIT !

Flash was seriously reconsidering fighting them, his face tense... and fearful. If Shazam and Cyborg couldn't defeat them, how could he ?

'Barry, you can do it !' Supergirl encouraged him, placing a hand on his shoulder 'You can beat him ! There's nothing to fear ! Nothing to be afraid of !'

'Yeah, but you are pretty much afraid yourself !' Flash said looking at her face. But then he remembred, Zod's 'plan' was sure to scare the shit out of any .

'The whole world now rests on our shoulders, Flash ! Beat them !'

Flash gulped the lump down his throat, and steadied himself for battle. Suddenly, he had an idea ! He ran towards the kryptonian.

'Another fool !' Jax sighed, shaking his head in disappointment before delivering a punch to... nobody ! He missed ! Flash had very nimbly dodged his blow, swerving to one side at the right moment and now he was circling him at blinding speed, causing a blur of red to form around Jax.

'Hey... you... wha... I... wait... where...' Were the words that escaped Jax's mouth, as he was punched, kicked, elbowed, scratched from all sides. Of course none of it hurt, but they sure were annoying ! He tried everything to counter; punches, kicks, even heat vision, but he didn't seem to get hold of Flash.

'Stop and fight !' Jax cried in frustration, receiving a punch in his mouth. When brawn failed, he decided to use brain. He calmed himself down and examined the attack using his kryptonian intellect, to find any opening, any weak spot. He did notice a pattern in the attacks; a kick to his left, punch to the front, a punch again from the back, then an elbow to his right; then over again, but this time it was elbow from the right, punch to his back, punch to the front and finally a kick to the right. Clockwise and anti-clockwise. Jax turned to where he anticipated would be the next attack from and with one swift movement, caught Flash by the neck.

'Gotcha !'

'Oh crap !'

Then the red suit Leaguer was thrashed to the ground and bombarded with several kicks and punches. The last thing he remembred was Jax's foot hitting his face, driving it deep down.

'Stay down !' The kryptonian screamed, as he saw Flash lose consciousness.

'3-0 !'

Faora who was sitting on a rock this whole time, knew it was her turn. She got up and stared at her target- Kara Zor-El.

'The Barbie doll is mine !'

Kara felt the demeaning tone with which Faora spoke, but despite that, every cell of her body begged her to run for her life, for her honour, run away from these monsters who had planned horrible things for her and Powergirl. And now she was alone too, her teammates casually defeated by them. She didn't stand a chance, she knew that. But what disturbed her the most was that, Faora, being a woman herself, never showed a bit of disgust or shame when Zod revealed his 'plan'.

And with that Kara began pedalling backwards, fear getting the better of her. She would come back again to rescue her teammates someday, 'Live to fight another day !', or maybe she wouldn't. She was not sure if she wanted to be in a situation like this ever again,see anyone of their faces again, but one thing she was sure about; she would not let anyone of them touch her.

'Please, leave me alone ! I will not come in your way of conquest ! Just spare me !' Fear makes people do strange things. But it was in vain as Faora and the rest didn't stop walking towards her. In one last ditch effort to escape, Supergirl fired that heat vision from her eyes, holding nothing back. But they still kept coming, smiling at her now, marching together like true soldiers. Thump ! Thump ! Thump !

'Please don't do this to me ! I'll do anything you want but not this !' She sounded near tears.

They stopped, it seemed her pleas had been heard.

'Anything ?' Faora asked, tilting her head.

'Yes !' She said, her eyes now wet 'What do you want me to do ?'

'KNEEL BEFORE ZOD !' Came a voice from behind.

Supergirl turned around to find the kryptonian general back. He was right behind her, cutting off any chances of escape. To his right, he was carrying a defeated Green Lantern. Zod's armour seemed to sustain some minor damages too, scratched in some places.

'This Lantern is more powerful than I previously thought.' He said, appreciating his fallen enemy. 'Even more than Kal-El, if I might add.'

Then he dropped Hal Jordan and looked at Supergirl.

'So... kneel.'

She looked at him for a moment with pleading eyes.

'Kneel... or bend over !'

She had no choice; it was either this or letting the beasts devour her. It was a good thing that the League members were down unconscious; she wouldn't have to live with the shame for the rest of her life. Hanging her head low, she bent her knees and knelt before a smug Zod !

'Good !' Said he, with his arms crossed over his chest 'You will not annoy me further it means. Get up.'

She did as told, but she was too afraid to make any eye contact with the general, fearing to discover more evil lurking beneath his eyes.

'You know, now that you have surrendered, do you pledge total submission ?' Zod asked.

'I do.' She replied in a thin voice.

'Faora prepare her ! She will pioneer Krypton's first royal harem.'

Now she did look up, and judging by the look in his eyes, she knew that Zod meant every word he had just said. She went numb.

'No ! You promised !' She said backing away, she had to run away from this monster.

'Actually, ' Zod said grabbing her by the arm 'I never promised anything. Besides, I've struck you off the baby-making scheme. You should thank me !'

'Leave me alone !' She screamed and proceeded to punch the general's head multiple times. But the helmet Zod had activated just in time didn't break; didn't even crack. She used heat vision at point blank range but to no effect.

Supergirl kept pounding the general, on the helmet, in the abdomen, she even tried kicking him between the legs just like Powergirl, but the kryptonian just kept moving forward, dragging her behind by her arm.

She yelled and screamed and cursed and kicked before Faora stepped in and punched her in the stomach. The screaming was abruptly cut short, as Kara was left gasping for air. She had never before felt a more devastating blow. She could have sworn that she felt Faora's fist touch her spine ! All her senses were weakened as she fell to the ground, still struggling to breath.

'Always wanted to that !' Faora said 'I don't think that Barbie doll will throw tantrums like that for quite some time now.'

'Judging by that punch, I don't think she will ever again !' He said putting the kryptonite captivator around Kara's neck to seal her fate.

Five minutes later, the League members were all cuffed behind their backs, even Powergirl and Supergirl. Of course, they had the captivators to keep them down.

'You can stop doing that' Faora said to a struggling Shazam 'You won't be able to break these handcuffs. They are specifically made for the League.'

'How ironic !' Zod said smiling and looking down at the two female kryptonians lying side by side, and then at Faora, who was standing right next to them.'I was never much of a womanizer. I always thought if I would ever have a girlfriend... or even a wife. Girls despised me, cursed me, even abused at me. And here I stand now, with the best kryptonian women at my disposal.'

Then Supergirl uttered something with closed teeth 'Screw you !'

He dropped his head in frustration and when he lifted it back up, Kara wished she could take back her words. 'Screw me ?! Definitely !'

With that, he caught her cape and ripped it off.

Now, the whole figure hugging costume was fully exposed, which accentuated each and every curve of her body, and so were those long bare legs of hers.

'Much better, neh !' Zod crooned, running his lustful eyes all over her. In an instant his hands were on her belt . Kara knew what he was about to do, but she was too weak to fight and she just closed her eyes and hoped that he would finish it as quickly as possible.

'Not a nice way to treat ladies !' Goku finally spoke up, standing defiantly in front of him 'Even if you were never a womanizer.'

'Excuse me ?' Zod asked, bringing his left ear forward.

'I said, you can leave the girl alone. Go home, have a look at a mirror and then act your age.' Goku was obviously referring to the salt and pepper beard of Zod, making him look like a middle aged man.

The general softly laughed to himself 'What took you so long to grow a pair ?'

'A pair ?' Goku asked, tilting his head to one side.

'The one between your legs, fool ?' Zod was getting irritated.

'Oh those ! I think I always had them, when did you grow them ?'

'Hey, strange man with strange hair !' Faora called out to him 'Do you know who you are talking to ? Or who we are ?'

'We can reduce you to ashes where you stand !' Non cried.

'Oh I perfectly know who you guys are.' Goku said, then he pointed to Non 'This..'

'Please not my head ! Please not my head !' Non prayed silently in his head.

'Is a guy with a very big head.'

'He.' Goku continued, this time pointing at Jax 'Is a friend of the guy with a very big head. That's just it.'

Then he looked at Namek 'He is a friend of the friend of the guy with a very big head. Nothing more to add, I'm afraid.'

Then his next target was the leader, the general 'This man seems to be going through a mid-life crisis, drooling upon pretty ladies half his age, or the age of his daughter standing right next to him. He doesn't know how to respect women, pretty much because he knows he is ugly and, he has a swollen head; the only thing bigger than his head seems to be his mouth.'

With that Zod was shut up for good. For the first time upon his arrival on earth, he didn't know what to say. Even the two Karas who had been weakened by the kryptonian captivator, had gathered enough energy to chuckle.

But Goku was not done yet, he put his hands on his waist and looked at Faora.

'And you madam. Why did your father ask you to prepare the blue-suit girl for a harem ? Because of your previous experiences ?'

The rest of the kryptonians just stared in silence at the commander, but even they knew that she had it coming. Faora was however, stoic as ever.

'You seem to be a pretty interesting person. Are you human ?' She asked.

'Would it matter if I wasn't ?' He asked back, straightening himself, placing his legs a little apart from each other. His face grew serious, for he sensed war. Why not, he had just poked a rabid dog...

'No, because you'll be dead anyways within a few moments.'

And then Commander Faora rushed at Goku with bloodlust.


	5. Chapter 5 Saviour pt 2

Faora stopped just a few feet behind Goku, confident of the outcome. She had aimed at his jaw, with the intention of breaking it away from the head, with a right hook. The attack took place in nanoseconds and the poor guy didn't even have time to react, standing right there when she delivered the finishing blow.

The punch had passed right through his jaw. But she didn't bother, because she knew that at this speed, the man's fragile body would provide no resistance against her hardened fist, hence she wouldn't be able to feel it.

'Let's hear you blabber without your jaw.' Faora smirked and turned around to have a look at him, expecting to find the unfortunate man without his jaw.

But he was standing right there, his entire face still intact with it's entire parts. He looked over his shoulder to the surprised commander and gave her a lopsided smile.

'Can you repeat that please ?' He asked, teasing her. 'Because that was a little too fast for me to follow. Maybe a tad slower this time !'

'Lucky son of a gun !'

Frustrated at the futility of her last attack, Faora doubled her speed and this time she clawed at the back of his neck in an attempt to rip it off, hoping to keep the head as a souvenir.

A fraction of a second later she was back to her comrades and with anticipation, looked at her left hand, with which she had attacked. Again nothing ! It was spotlessly clean- not what she had expected !

She gave a perplexed look to Zod, hoping to get any explanation. But the general was as clueless as she was.

'Beats me !' Zod said shrugging his shoulders 'I think he has some kind of trick up his sleeve.'

'Uhhh... pardon me, but I don't think I have any sleeve.' Goku told him looking all over his naked torso in a confused manner.

The kryptonians steadied themselves, because they were aghast by what the man had just said ! If they hadn't, they would have surely fallen down at his sheer stupidity !

'Oh fool ! You are sadly mistaken ! The true battle now begins !' With that, Zod flew at lightspeed towards Goku. Then Faora followed, matching her general's speed, then Non, Namek, and finally Jax, leaving shockwaves behind as a result of their unparalleled speed.

They all stopped in front of him, and took turns to strike, while still in air. Zod hooked a punch to the side of his head, Faora tried kicking his chin, Non delivered a brutal headbutt, Namek aimed for the temple with the joint of his forefinger and Jax went for a roundhouse kick...

None of them landed anything, as all of their strikes just passed through Goku. And he just stood there, not even the least affected by the presence of beings who had a little while ago, made the Justice League look like girl scouts. The five kryptonians stopped their flight a few distance away from him. Zod was now clenching his fist, frustration clear on his face. The image of the kryptonian army was at stake now !

'All right comrades ! Enough being soft, bring the armours to maximum potential !' He barked his orders.

The armour's metre, which was on their right wrist, now showed full, the plates which covered the armour now widened, giving it a more menacing look and the helmets came out and covered their heads.

'Wow ! Jarheads !' Goku called out, still unmoving from his spot.

All of them leaned in and rocketed forward with twenty times their previous speed, absolutely sure that this time they would get the naked man, destroying everything within a ten yard radius due to the shockwaves. This time they didn't even bother to stop to land a hit, this time they just attacked as they went; kicks, punches, even knees and elbows, Non went as far as to attempt a spear, trying to tear through his enemy.

But again the same disappointing result- they just passed right through Goku, with him not sustaining even minor damages from the attack, not even bothering to give them a look when they had passed by him.

'General, I can't seem to touch him !' Non complained like a small child.

'Did we do him any damage, general ?' Jax asked.

Goku answered that with some degree of cockiness in his voice 'No, but keep on swinging, guys ! The draft may give me a cold.'

Zod was left speechless, they had just given their best shot, given their everything, but to no effect. Such a thing had not happened before, never were they made to look fools like this; surely, there had to be some logic behind it.

'It's easy to act tough when you can become intangible !' Zod finally concluded; it had to be the reason why their blows passed right through him.

Goku now arched an eyebrow ' Intangible ? Who said I am intangible ?' And looked down at his feet.

The general followed his gaze and saw that to the left and right of both of his enemy's feet, there seemed to be small displacements of earth, piling over each other. But what caught the kryptonian's attention was that the piles were smoking , as if the man was moving with intensity within the same spot over and over again, as if the man was...

Zod squinted his eyes a bit, trying hard to understand why it had happened so; then after a brief moment, he finally did- the reason behind it, the reason behind all of their failed attempts, the reason behind the man's cockiness. His kryptonian mind didn't take long to link in the data it received with all that had just happened. On an accord, his eyes bulged out, with both fear and surprise, and a muffed cry escaped his throat...

'IMPOSSIBLE !'

'What happened, my general ?' Faora asked, obviously tensed by this sudden reaction, it was very rare to see him this afraid.

Now, Goku lifted his eyes to meet Zod's , he saw that the armoured invader now understood everything ! He gave him a smile.

'General ?' She asked again, this time loudening her voice, placing a hand on his shoulder 'Tell us what it is !'

'He !' The general said, pointing at Goku and without taking his eyes off him 'Is evading our faster than light (ftl) attacks... casually ! And... we can't even see him doing so ! He is toying with us !'

Zod's explaination summed it all, the kryptonians didn't question him at all;for what proof do you need when you had experienced it first hand ? Faora's hands reached her mouth and the rest were too stunned to do or say anything at all.

Goku knew that look all too well, it was the same look he saw on Ginyu Force's faces all those years ago on planet Namek; when they had tried the same thing and got the same dissapointing result from their same futile attempts.  
Vegeta, Ginyu force, Frieza and now these kryptonians; all those who treated him like a pushover got the surprise of their lives !

'So are you going to just stand there, or are you going to do something ? 'General' ' Goku's words brought Zod back to his senses. Surely, he seemed to be the most powerful foe they had ever met, but the kryptonians had a reputation to consider, it wasn't for no reason that they were feared throughout the universe !

The five of them walked slowly up to him, the helmets now protecting their heads again, and surrounded him, wary of any impending danger. It was the first time they would have a proper fight after a long while !

'So this is your plan ?' Goku asked looking around. He had already formed a counter to this in his mind given his vast experience in all types of combats. He was just waiting for them to make their move.

And within a few moments, they did. The five together launched at him, giving him no room to escape this time. Seeing this, Goku was left with no other choice but to counter for the first time with attacks of his own...

They all fell like flies, the so called kryptonian 'army'. None of them seemed to withstand a single blow from this man, whom they had ridiculed a little while ago. Non punched from behind, Goku ducked and delivered a punch to the knee of an incoming Jax, causing him to fall down with a cry mixed with the sound of metal chipping. Before Non could deliver another blow, the back of his enemy's head came crashing to his face, he heard a distinct crack before being sent flying away by that blow. Namek tried a straight jab at his face; Goku simply deflected it with his left hand before delivering a right jab of his own, but unlike Namek's, it connected. Again the loud crack, and the kryptonian fell to the ground. Faora moved in with a right hook, but he caught it with both of his hands and executed something which he had learned as a child, something very basic- judo's famous shoulder throw. Except he threw her so hard to the ground that she bounced off it, leaving behind a caved and fissured earth. And when he heard a crack, he wasn't sure if it was from the armour or from the ground or from her bones. Zod was the last to attack, he came in raining blows- right hook, left hook, right kick, left kick. Goku blocked them all with the simplest of ease and when he got tired of playing around, delivered a straight kick to the general's chest. Zod dragged for many metres before coming to a stop.

'Hope you are not tired, friends !' Goku called out 'Because I am just beginning to get started.' It was true, he was just using a quarter of his full power.

The kryptonians got up and inspected their armours, Non and Namek had cracked helmets and bloodied lips, Namek was limping, the armour around his left knee clearly damaged and Zod's chest plate had sunk in where he had received the kick, throwing bits of spark from the damage; he was clutching his chest in pain. But the one to take the maximum damage was Faora, she was having trouble getting up, and when she did, they all saw that she was crouching, too weakened to stand properly, her helmet had broken off and she had coughed up blood, some of which was now on her chest.

Zod's eyes widened with worry 'No Faora !' He called out.

'Looks like your daughter's in a bad shape, general !' Goku said looking at the battered commander.

'She is not my daughter! She is my lover! And you will be dead soon!' The general yelled, charging at him.

Zod now attacked with ferocity, but despite his ftl travelling speed, he fought at speeds of a normal human being, no speedblitzing around. A trained martial artist could go toe to toe with him if given the same strength. But he was a trained combatant, Goku realized, and his fighting style differed from his comrades, it was military style, aimed, restricted, with no flashy movements, to the point, made to maim, or kill.

But despite his gallant efforts, Zod's short-lived flurry was ended when a right punch of his was blocked and answered with a right elbowed hook from Goku; detaching the helmet from the armour and causing a deep red gash to appear on his face, the force knocking him off his feet as he fell face first to the ground.

'If that hot woman is your lover, then you are truly going through a mid-life crisis, general... hey !' Goku was completely taken by surprise when he felt someone's hands grab his throat in a head lock, climbing on him in the process, to increase the pressure on his neck. It didn't take him long to realize that it was Faora, the commander, judging by what he felt on his back... the armour wasn't made too thick in order to maintain the user's speed.

'Hey ! I know you are tired but I won't hitch you a ride back home like this !' Goku cried, trying to get her off his back.

'Do it, general ! Don't worry about me !' She screamed, they would surely finish this nuisance off once and for all.

Hesitation was clear on Zod's face, he didn't want to lose her.

'NOW !' She ordered.

A stream of red light escaped his eyes as it hit its desired target at point blank range. It was something he had learned sometime ago. He had learned to convert the concentrated energy of the heat vision into a more spread out, concussive force, blasting about anything it came in contact with. He called it the heat blast. The resultant blast wiped out pretty much of everything within the radius of a hundred metres, the trees, the grass, the greenery, even the rocks, were turned into grey ash. The smoke hung in the air for quite some time before clearing away slowly.

Zod first saw a silhouette within the smoke. Thinking it to be Faora, he rushed towards it, but stopped when he saw that the figure had wild spiky hair and was shirtless; certainly it couldn't be her. When Goku finally appeared out of the smoke, the kryptonian general saw that now even his trousers were tattered, revealing his chiselled legs underneath, although he wasn't affected by the heat blast, he was dangerously close to being completely naked ! And he was carrying someone in his arms, Commander Faora ! She was lying limp in his arms, motionless and unmoving.

'Faora !' Zod cried, as Goku placed her in front of him. His love was now gone, and it was his own fault, he shouldn't have used the blast, not at this range, not with her this close.

With murderous look in his eyes he yelled 'I will kill you, bastard !'

Then he began his attacks, this time changing his style, a very particular type of martial art native to Krypton. While blocking his blows, Goku saw that the general's attacks were now focused on specific areas of the body, trying to land on some particular points of his opponent's body. Of course, he never allowed them to land on those points.

'That's a new one !' Goku thought, obviously having difficulty in engaging such a new style. He got an idea; he focused, and memorised the points which the kryptonian general had targeted. Then his saiyan trait came into play, it was something which came naturally to him, with just one detailed look he could mimic any fighting style, so why would this be any different ? With confidence, he aped the kryptonian martial art, mimicking just about anything that was thrown about his way.

Zod went from furious to dazed at such an unbelievable feat; he himself took years to perfect the art, training hard to do so, with hardwork and dedication he was the best in the art in his whole planet. And now this man, learning it all within seconds with relative ease, rendered his years of sweat useless. Who was he ?...

'How come ...' Zod never got to finish the question as he was hit in the very same spots he had targeted on his enemy just a little while ago.

TIK! TIK! TIK! TIK!... It was all over as he was rendered stiff, unable to do anything. The move had backfired, he realized. The rest of his soldiers stared in amazement as their defeated general fell to the ground, at the naked man's mercy.

'How did he learn Torquasm-rao ?!' Jax nearly choked himself asking this. Not even he had perfected the art after all these years, and this man with spiky hair had done so within a matter of seconds, this couldn't be happening ! Did they stand any chance against him ? Clearly not, Faora was dead and Zod was down.

With one final hope, Jax discussed one last strategy with his remaining two comrades in hushed tones, they agreed on it.

Jax, Namek and Non, the three rushed at their enemy, but instead of any attemp to hit him, they held him; clutched, to be more exact. The three mighty armoured kryptonians then began pulling him apart from different directions, they had come to using brute force. And what a force it was, Goku realized... What they lacked in striking power, they more than made up for in pure raw stenght. This type of strength was enough to move a planet wherever and whenever wanted. This type of strength was enough to crush a planet, if one had arms of appropriate size. What would happen if he arm wrestled these brutes ? He would not last a nanosecond, for he didn't hold a candle to them when it came to raw strength.

Goku decided to end it; he knew he couldn't outpower them, but he surely knew he could do one thing. Concentrate on his ki.

'HAAAAAAAA !' He cried, focusing on his power source, his ki, in order to escape their planet crushing grip.

'HAAAAAAAAAAA !' A red aura burst forth from within, making his hair and the remains of his clothes, flap wildly in an upwards direction; a sort of an invisible ki blast. The force was enough to knock the three kryptonians off their feet, and they fell like dry leaves in the face of a gust. Relief ! They immediately got back up, but before they could act upon anything else, they were blinded.

'Solar Flare !' Goku used the move, spreading his fingers to both sides of his face, resulting in a blinding solar light spreading out. Kryptonians gain their powers from a yellow star, it is the cause of their flight, unparalleled speed, unmatched might, the heat vision, pretty much everything. Their unique physiology allows the yellow solar rays to store them in their cells, and convert them to god-like powers which they possess. They can practically fight for eternity, as long as powered by a yellow star. In short, the kryptonians are a living super powered solar rechargeable battery.

But never before had the three of them taken a solar light of this intensity this close. The flare caused their eyes to go in some sort of sensory overload, much like a bulb at times of high voltage; too much solar power ! They instinctively placed their hands on their eyes, trying to rub off the stinging sensation.

'Aaarghh... Can't see a thing !' Namek cried, as he opened his eyes slightly to test his vision. It seemed to fluctuate- from visible spectrum to x-ray to microscopic, he had no control over it. Then, an overpowered but aimless red beam escaped his eyes, he had certainly lost control over it !

Goku was horrified to find that the wild beam was heading towards the blonde, Kara; the one who he had saved from Zod. She saw it too, the beam approaching her, death just a few metres away. Too weakened by the captivator around her neck and hands cuffed behind her back, Kara shut her eyes tight and waited for it.

'That's it ! Today is the last day of my life !' She thought, eyes still shut 'At least it's better than being someone's whore !'  
But she wished she could have lived longer, she was so young, and she had so much left to do in her life ! Unfortunately, she would have to wait for another lifetime for it !

When the beam didn't hit her, she opened her eyes in curiosity and found the spiky shirtless man's back facing her, his arms crossed in an 'X' in front of his face, taking the full impact of the beam that was meant for her. It was the second time this man had saved her. Who was he ?...

The beam didn't bother Goku, while their strengths were impressive their energy projections were weak. Vegeta could have taken the blast when he was on Namek looking for the dragonballs.

Non and Jax saw what was happening, although they had to squint thir eyes to figure out what was happening, the burning sensation had still not completely worn off. But with each passing second that it did, their vision seemed to improve, their sight bettered; thanks to the solar flare, so certainly would their heat visions.

With some difficulty they fired their own, now powered, beams at him. The three beams now had found one some target- Goku. But he held his ground, unmoving even from three full powered kryptonian heat visions. Kara felt the force of the triple beams, even after the man was standing in between her and death. She had to move out of the way, before getting fatally wounded this time. Supergirl gathered her remaining strength...

'You know you'll lose this fight. Very soon !' Goku said, with his arms still in front of his face.

'Fight ? Who said we came to fight ? We came here to have a 'blast' !' With that, Jax deviated the beam to the right, away from him, at Supergirl, who had come in view when trying to crawl away from the scene, having been previously hidden by the spiky haired man. A gasp escaped from her throat...

But thankfully, Goku's reflexes were able to keep up with the sinister act of the kryptonian, as he prevented the red beam from hitting it's target by cupping it in his left hand, which wasn't strenuous to do at all, the hard part was catching it in first place.

Kara looked at him 'Third time !'

'Why you ? Damn it !' Jax cursed at him, and tried to move his beam up and down, his head moving in accord with it, in order to get past his defences. But each time he failed, failed because Goku was too quick to be fooled like that, placing his hand just in the nick of time, saving the unexpecting blonde again and again.

'Fourth, fifth, sixth...' Kara's count grew with each blocking of the heat vision by the man, saving her from certain death. She gave him a look filled with gratitude.

By this time, Jax had grown frustrated, his each attempt failing. He then barked an order which would be his own and his comrades' undoing 'Non ! Jax ! Destroy the League !' So what if they would go down ? They would take the Justice League with them.

The remaining two beams which Goku was blocking with one hand, left him and strayed in different directions.

'No !'

He had no time to waste, in a display of unparalleled speedblitzing, he held the two beams in his right hand. With just one hand he had blocked the two beams of FTL velocity, by moving his it with such speed that it appeared to be two separate limbs rather than a single one. He had created a visual illusion through his speed; created two hands out of one, even to beings who could perceive FTL speeds ! So fast he moved his hand. But even he knew that he couldn't keep that going for very long, it was three on one, eventually one beam would finally escape, killing on of these heroes.

'STOP IT !' Goku yelled, determined to save this planet, it would not end up like his dimension's earth, not at any cost.

'STOP IT, I SAY !' His right hand was now even moving even faster, throwing high speed winds forward.

'NEVER !' Jax shouted back, increasing the intensity of his beam. In his eyes was pure murderous rage.

Goku was left with no other choice. He saw that the kryptonians were truly determined, they couldn't be reasoned with, or pleaded with, or intimated. He was sure that if left alive, they would go on a murderous rampage before destroying this Earth, people like these always do, people like Frieza, people like Majin Buu, like Imperiex... He would not let such a thing happen ever again- once was more than enough !

With rock solid decision, Goku prepared for his signature attack.

'KAAAMEEE...'

A powerful aura surrounded him, his hair and clothes again flapping upwards, this time with more intensity, now he didn't have to hold the heat vision back, the aura would do the job. He cupped his hands to one side as the three kryptonians gave it all to their red beams trying to pierce in through the aura.

'HAAMEEEE...'

Tiny blue sparks began forming in the cup of his hands, his look now menacing. The kryptonians strained themselves so much that it seemed their eyes would burn from their own heat visions.

'HAAAA !'

Goku released the wave at the three, causing their beams to dissipate harmlessly. The blue wave of energy approached the kryptonians at blinding speed, Non tried to counter it with his heat vision, but it offered as much resistance as butter does to a hot knife.

'Ahhhhh...!' The pained screams followed.

Kamehameha connected and caused a heart numbing blue explosion, to all those who could see- the League and the fallen general. It was the third and the most powerful blast of the day. Earth was lucky that Goku had learned how to concentrate his blasts and also the fact that he had learned how to restrain the enormous rise in his power or else it would have been gone along with the entire solar system. When the light and smoke cleared, the three kryptonians were gone, nowhere to be seen- there was no sign of them, no parts of them, no remains of them. It was as if they were wiped out from existence ! Earth would be safe for now.

Goku knew that the three kryptonians were executed, but the job wasn't done yet. He turned around to find Supergirl lying on the ground, knocked down by the force of the explosion.

He knelt to face her and with his right hand lifted her head in order to bring it closer to his face.

'Are you okay ?' He asked smiling at her.

Kara Zor-El didn't know what to say, she just kept looking at him. When they had intercepted Zod and his fellow kryptonians, they had cornered this man, ready to make their kill or so they thought. The League had abandoned their battle with the parademons; realizing then that it was just a decoy. Shazam had volunteered to stay behind, to finish the job. The rest had rushed to stop the death count that was about to begin. The man was in need of their help, standing there, shirtless, thinking the kryptonians to be ordinary humans.

'It would be sad to lose such a cute guy !' Powergirl had joked while entering the Earth's atmosphere.

'Don't you think he's asian ?' Supergirl had asked her counterpart.

'Yeah, an asian with big eyes and a sharp nose. Definitely !'

The remark was racist, but the girls had burst into giggles of laughter anyways, before Hal Jordan had to give them an annoyed look to silence them.

'Sorry !' Powergirl had apologized half-heartedly, still smiling. Then she spoke to Supergirl in hushed tones 'Let's see who gets to date him after this ! Wanna bet ?'

'That's not a fair bet, considering that big hole in your costume !'

'Why ? Are you jealous ?' Powergirl had asked playfully, arching an eyebrow.

'Oh Yeah !' Supergirl had said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. They had arrived just in time as Faora was about to vaporize the shirtless man.

Ironically, it was the League which needed the help now, Kara realized. The man had nerfed the five of them, each more powerful than her cousin brother, Kal-El aka Superman.

'No !' She replied in a thin voice. Since she was weakened by the kryptonite captivator, she still hadn't recovered from that devastating blow from Faora. 'It hurts !'

'Oh yeah ! I forgot !' Goku said and removed the strap from her neck. The sick, weakening feeling immediately wore off and within a matter of seconds, she was standing on her feet with her hands still cuffed behind her back. The sun was throwing plenty of light, she soaked it all in, her kryptonian genes powering her up and when she flexed her muscles... SNAP !

The cuff was no more, and immediately with her hands freed, she hugged him tightly; after all he had saved her so many times in the last half an hour alone.

'Thank you, mister. Thank you for saving my life.' Supergirl finally said when she let go.

Goku's cheeks reddened, he certainly had not expected this !

'Well I... Let's get the others free'

They went to Powergirl, removing her captivator and freeing her off her cuffs. Similarly to her counterpart, she hugged him too as a sign of gratitude. Which side had he woken up from today ?

Goku had to keep himself in check when that hug was made. Powergirl was a... top-heavy girl, and on top of that that huge window on her chest from which her large breasts peeked out. He felt a lot of skin against his bare chest when she hugged him, certainly a very pleasant feeling for any man. But he knew he had to calm himself down, keep that feeling in check.

'Calm down ! Calm down !' He muttered to himself in his head, closing his eyes tightly. He certainly didn't want this girl to feel his manhood rising ! What would she think of him- a pervert ? But prying her off would be rude too. He just decided to let it pass, waiting for her to end this embarrassing hug. All the while he concentrated on his ki, trying to calm himself down and his manhood down. It was a very awkward moment indeed !

When Powergirl finally let go, she saw that Goku's eyes were still shut, muttering something silently, like a child. She understood, and when she looked at Supergirl at his side, she was smiling too; they both burst into laughter, embarrassing him further more.

'So cute !' Powergirl said, pinching his cheeks.

'Did you notice, Kara ? He has a very strong heart !' Supergirl was obviously referring to his pounding heart which she had felt while embracing him.

'Yeah ! And a very strong will too, I might add.'

Goku was now red hot in his face and three lines appeared on the upper right corner of his forehead a la anime-style; the girls were embarrassing him too much ! On and on they went, ranting about him, making him blush more and more- Goku had opened the Pandora's box ! It was easier to deal with the kryptonians.

Luckily, Hal Jordan saved him when he cried out 'Excuse me girls, but I think a little help here would be useful !'

Goku was the first to reach to him and free him, and within a few moment's time the whole League was freed.

'One last work !' He said and started walking towards where Zod was lying. By this time, the kryptonian general had gathered enough strength to crawl, as he did to reach where Faora lay.

When Goku finally reached him, he had placed her head on his legs, with a drop of tear rolling down.

'You !' Zod snarled with a little bit of heartbreak. 'Killed my love ! Killed my wife ! I swear on Rao as soon as I am able to get up...'

'I killed those soldiers, but not your daught... I mean wife ! When we were hit by your blast, it didn't affect me, but it brought her to the brink of death, I had to donate some of my ki to save her. She is alive, look for yourself !'

With that Faora twitched a bit in his arms, then when the general slapped her face lightly, she opened her eyes to see her general.

'Zod !' She mumbled, for the first time addressing him by name.

'Faora !' He kissed her hand and then her forehead. 'Everything will be fine dear ! It's over !'

'Did we win ?!'

Goku fell down anime-style with his hands curled up in air, sweat beads surrounding his head.

'Oh no, you didn't !' He said springing back up, regaining his composure. The Justice League had now joined in too. He placed his right hand forward, with his palm facing the two of them.

* * *

Darkseid was watching all this from his spaceship. As usual, he chose to remain in the shadows, maintaining an element of suspense, letting the pawns go first, waiting for the right moment to deliver the finishing blow. However, today was not his day. This man had ruined it all, his chance at the Anti-life equation, his chance at becoming the undisputed ruler of the world and he couldn't do anything about it. The kryptonian general, Zod, had reached his level of strength and speed with that grey armour suit, and the naked man had toyed with not just him, but five of such armoured kryptonians. It would be suicide to engage with such a dangerous foe directly, he saw what he did to three of them. But he could always come back, for the Anti-life equation, but the opportunity to get 'her' would never be better.

Darkseid saw in the screen as Diana was rising from a rubble of snapped trees and rocks, lightly bruised. She had so far done well to protect her son, as she pulled him out, unharmed. Good !

'You know what to do !' The voice in his voice said again.

'Yes master.' Darkseid's red pupil less eyes were fixed on the mother and son. He had to get them.

'Just remember, don't kill her ! Just injure enough !'

'Yes master.' He said as he disappeared with a boom.

* * *

'You saw what I did to your soldiers. Now it's your turn. You attacked this planet without any reason with the intent of enslaving or destroying it. You captured two ladies to turn them into baby-producing machines, to turn their lives into living hell, and you forced yourself on this girl; the blue suit one. You are evil Zod, and you know what happens to people like you.'

Sparks appeared in his palm as he prepared their execution.

'If you want to kill us, do it. I won't beg to spare us. But let me ask you one simple question ?' Zod said, keeping Faora close to him. 'When your planet has long been destroyed, and you have the chance to resurrect it, won't you try for it ? No matter what the cost ?'

The sparks in Goku's palm seemed to calm down a little, trying to sink in what its target had just said.

'I only want my planet I had diligently protected to be back.' Zod continued, now cradling a silent Faora in his arms, she never raised her eyes ' There is nothing wrong in that. It's just that the League won't let me. I only wish I had saved it in time, paid heed to a warning I ignored. I wish I had not been ignorant. Then we would all still would have a home.'

Goku could connect to the Kryptonians' plight. They were homeless, planetless, forced to live like hermits on an alien world, all because of one ignorance. Their decisions would come to haunt them again and again for the rest of their lives- just like him.

He saw that the two of them were now holding each other tightly, their heads dug in each other's shoulders; whatever would come their way, they would face it together for one last time. It was the very same way Goku had last held his wife, Chichi, in his arms, before she dropped dead silently, at peace finally, leaving him in a terrible loneliness. She didn't mind, he saw then, dying in her husband's arms like this...

The memory opened fresh wounds.

'Excuse me !' He said, pinching the corner of his eyes and walked away from the scene. He had made his mind, he wouldn't kill them, but he would...

'Whoa !' Goku was taken aback, when he felt a very strong energy level in the area. It was the strongest he had felt yet in this world, but who could possess such power ? Had Cell returned ? Only one way to find out.

'I have made up my mind.' He told the League, walking back to them. 'They will not be executed.'

'Wise decision.' Said Hal Jordan 'But, they can't be left lose. You saw what damage they can cause ! Certainly, we will be risking Earth again if they turn rogue.'

'What do you suggest then ?'

'Girls !' Green Lantern held out his hand, addressing the two blonde kryptonians.

Both of them handed out the kryptonite captivators which had held them captive, to him.

'This !' He held it out to Goku, letting him a full view of the strap.

'Ohhh !' He said with an understanding look in his face, bobbing his head up and down. 'But before that, let's be on the safer side !' With that the spiky haired man reached out for the kryptonian's armours. With both his hands clutching each armour, he ripped them open and away from them with a loud metallic screech, exposing the black body suit underneath.

The captivators were placed around Zod's and Faora's necks, giving them a taste of their own medicine. They immediately were rendered weak and a sick like feeling grabbed them. But before passing out they both heard someone say 'A kryptonite captivator a day, keeps Zod and family at bay !'

'See you, guys ! Got to go !' Goku said waving at the League, some time later.

'But why ?' Supergirl asked, she certainly wanted to spend more time with him, to know him better.

'I think I'm done here. Besides that's enough hugging for the day !' He said and flew off towards the direction of the energy level.

Supergirl looked at him flying away with a disappointed look. She hadn't even asked the man his name; how disappointing ! He was surely an interesting fellow; strong, fast, powerful, yet still so innocent and humble, much unlike his cousin brother Clark, who had grown to be a little cocky in his final days, boasting of his powers to anyone who would listen. But this person was so different than any other man she had ever met ! God, he had even blushed like a little girl ! How he survived school was a mystery to her, but maybe...

'Kara !' Powergirl called out to her, ending her chain of thoughts 'Stop ogling that naked man and come here, we are leaving !'

'Hmm.. !' Supergirl went back a little annoyed...

* * *

**1o Minutes earlier**

Diana tore through the rubble of fallen trees and broken rocks. She was a little bruised from the continuous barrage of broken tree splinters and sharp pieces of rocks, one of her few weaknesses, sharp objects. But none of them seemed to do some substantial damage as she pulled out her son, David from beneath the pile of debris. Thankfully the blasts had ended; all the three of them. She had waited for them to end as she lay patiently under the rubble wondering how many blasts the Gods had planned to rain down upon them.

'Is honey okay ?' Diana asked worriedly, dusting his face and clothes off. She was inspecting him for any wounds, cuts or bruises, but she had done her job in protecting him too well, he had sustained zero damage. She relaxed a bit.

'I want to go home, Mommy !' David croaked, his eyes on the brink of tears.

'Of course honey ! Mommy wants to go home too.' She said hugging him.

'And eat something. I am hungry !'

'Certainly !'

'And apple pie ! Two of them !'

'Yes ! Yes !' She would make him a thousand pies if he demanded. She knew how lucky she was to have him still alive. Thanks to a man with wild spiky hair, a man whom she had mistaken as a threat to her son, a man she had left shamelessly to his fate at the hands of the kryptonians. She decided to ignore the guilt as she and her son held hands and decided to return to their home.

Their short-lived relief was ended when they heard a boom behind them. Diana went numb with fear, she knew what it could possibly be. Slowly turning around, she saw Darkseid standing there with his hands behind his back and a stoic look on his face.

'Going somewhere, are you ?' He said.

'Mommy !' David cried in fear as he hid behind his mother. Truthfully, she was just as afraid as he was, for she knew what the New God could do, last time she went toe to toe with him along with the Justice League, he had proved too much for them.

'I believe I am not my best looking today.' Darkseid said running his fingers over his face. Then he fixed his eyes on the little boy.

'Hello there ! Are you her son ? Is he your son ?' He asked Diana. 'What's your name ?'

David found it hard to ignore his question 'D-David. David Kent.' He answered, still hiding behind his mother.

'Kent ?! Diana, you never invited me to your marriage ! How bad of you !'

Then his voice grew playful when he spoke his next words 'But as far as I remember, you never got married. To that kryptonian. However word spread out, sometime after the attack, that you had given birth to a child, a son, born out of wedlock. I laughed upon hearing this, because I always thought that Kal-El kept you as his whore, I mean, he never had bothered to step forward and acknowledge your relationship, when your photos became gossip-fodder around the world, did he ? Now what does that make your son ? Umm... A bastard ! Ha ha ! What a fantastic pair you mother and son make ! The whore and the bastard !'

Diana was seething with anger now. Although Darkseid's each word was true, how dare he insult Clark, herself and their son like this ? How dare he talk about them like one of his slaves ? She would certainly teach this 'god' a lesson. Nobody pisses an amazon off and walks away ! She clenched her fists ready to strike.

'Mommy, what's a whore ?' David asked looking up at his mother. He had never seen her this mad before. He decided to drop the question.

Diana's amazonian heritage were now preparing her for battle. It had been five years since she had last fought, before deciding to live peacefully forever. She had never picked a weapon in these five years, never thrown a punch, never trained herself, never even got into a quarrel with someone; she had isolated herself from the main world as much as possible. But today, she was forced to go down the same path she had left years ago, to protect her son. As much as she tried to bury her past, it had clawed it's way back. The very dangers she had run away from, had now followed, followed back to her; and her son.

'But after today, there would be no more running.' She thought.

'Are you going to do something ? Other than run away, I mean.' Darkseid asked, with a bored look on his face.

'No. I am just waiting for you to make a move.'

'Let's make it some fun. What do you want me to do ?'

'Die !'

Diana charged at Darkseid with a chilling warcry, her body and mind now fully prepared for the battle. The adrenaline rush surely seemed to excite her. Seeing the Amazonian approach him, he threw in a casual straight left punch at her. She slowed down a bit and caught the giant fist with both of her hands, the force of it pushing her back a little. The New God then aimed at her head with a right hook, thinking her to be too focused on holding back his left hand. The blow missed cleanly, as she ducked at the right time to avoid being hit. Then using her entire body's momentum she rose in an uppercut, her fist connecting neatly with his chin.

Darkseid staggered back a step; seeing another opening, Diana delivered a thunderous heel kick to the gut of her 9 feet tall adversary. He went back two steps, before regaining his balance. Smile now crossed his face.

'Looks like it's going to be fun, after all !' She said.

He spat on the ground. Apparently, he had underestimated the Amazonian.

Diana moved in with lefts and rights, each blow being blocked by Darkseid. When she went for a straight left kick to the chest, he sidestepped; avoiding it , and using his long arms caught hold of her neck.

'Not so much fun now ! Is it ?' He sneered, lifting her up by the neck and bringing her to his face level. Big mistake. Because when he did, Diana found it very easy to connect her knee to his face, with a loud thud. He loosened his grip on her as the blow stunned him temporarily for a moment. Furious now, Darkseid decided to stop playing around. He charged at her and delivered a kick of his own to her face.

Diana was thrown some hundred feet away before coming to a stop. The big god's speed had surprised her. When she got up, she saw that her clothes were now ripped from several places, her hair dishelmed, covered with dirt and she tasted something warm and salty - blood. The kick had drawn blood from her lips.  
She gave him one defiant look, before charging again at him with full speed.

Darkseid didn't do anything except sidestepping from the line of trajectory and clothslining her with his left hand. The move did not stop her, in fact it did not even slow her down, she was moving perfectly fine along the same path with the same speed. Except now that she was flipping uncontrollably, spinning wildly head over heels over head over heels..

Even Darkseid chuckled sadistically at the sight of the poor woman's plight. Diana's flipping came to an end when she crashed gut first into a large boulder, cracking it into several pieces. She saw dots and stars in front of her face when she opened her eyes. Getting herself back up with much difficulty, she tasted more blood. Her right sleeve was gone, exposing the light skin of her strong arm and her pyjama's left leg ripped through the entire length of it.

Gathering her strength back up, she charged at him again, albeit carefully this time. They exchanged blows since Diana was now fighting calculatingly, keeping a safe distance, using her experience, hitting whenever the opportunity presented itself.

However, Darkseid quickly gained the upper hand having far more experience than the Amazonian princess. At one point Diana focused all her strength into one punch, hoping to do some serious damage, but the New God simply jumped over and softly landed behind her. Strength had to be compromised with speed, as she was still in the swing of the mighty punch, when she realised that the enemy was behind her she decided to go for the punch again. But it was too late; Darkseid has already anticipated it, and with one fluid movement, quickly spun around and connected a vicious swinging backhand to the unsuspecting woman, who caught it directly onto her face.

The force was tremendous ! Diana swore she heard her jaw crack when the giant fist connected. She was thrown face first in to the ground. She knew she had lost because now Darkseid had placed a foot on her; it wasn't necessary because she didn't have the strength to get back up anyways. It was over !

Fear gripped her heart though it was not for herself, but her son. What would happen to him now ?

The question was answered when David came running to her, crying 'MOMMYYY...!'

He began prying Darkseid's foot off her mother's chest, but it didn't move an inch.

'He really is your son !' He said, clearly impressed by the little boy's courage.

'Leave my mommy alone !' David yelled, now pounding his small fists against the giant's leg. 'Leave my mommy alone !'

'Run David ! Run !' She managed to somehow scream through her broken jaw. Her fear rose when she saw Darkseid lift her son by the nape of his neck. Even then he was kicking and screaming in his grasp. The New God simply tossed him to the ground, laughing sadistically at the boy's futile attempts.

David got up in no time and ran back at the monster. However a large hand was placed in his head, preventing him to go any further, preventing his small hands and feet to reach their target. He kept flailing his arms and legs in an attempt to hit Darkseid, but the giant hand paced on his head simply didn't allow him to. He flicked the boy away like an insect.

'Your heart is as ugly as your... FACE !' David yelled at him when he got back up.

'Wha...What did you just say bastard ?' Darkseid took a step towards him. He tried to take another, but couldn't... why ? He looked down to find Diana tightly holding on to his leg, preventing him to walk further.

'Please don't hurt him !' She cried, holding on tightly. The reply she got back was a hard kick to her temple. She immediately knew that it cut the side of her head open, when she felt hot blood tricking down her face.. but she held on, held on for her son.

'Stop hurting my mommy !' The boy barked, apparently ordering him to do so. How dare this weakling talk to him like that ? He must be taught a lesson.

'You mean stop hurting her like this !' Darkseid said and proceeded to kick the boy's mother in the ribs.

Diana heard a sickening crack as the foot caved in her ribcage. Broken ribs ! The pain was unbearable as her eyes bulged out and she coughed some blood, the kick seemed to throw everything inside of her out. Again she was crippled by a fresh burst of pain, this time a little lower. Then again, again, and again.

'MOMMY... !' David wailed for his mother.

Goku just arrived in time to see Diana being treated like a dog, kicked repeatedly over and over while she lay on the ground, clasping the giant's feet tightly. Her beautiful face was now partially bloodied and her hair covered in dirt. He would forever admire her grit and determination when he saw that not once did the woman let the monster go, not once did she loosen her grip. She took the pain, the torture for her son. The monster would certainly pay for this...

Goku took a step from behind the trees wanting to end this madness, but stopped...

'Unreal !' He exclaimed.

A second power surge, this time even greater than the previous one. But it was different, it seemed to be harnessed from ki, but who ?

Goku had spend enough time in this dimension to deduce that this world's beings didn't derive their powers from ki, he doubted if anyone here would even know how to manipulate it. Their powers were a part of their physical trait, not a spiritual one like his. But who had learned to suddenly harness his ki to such an astronomical level ?

The ki signature was certainly coming from close by; Diana was well... out of the question, the giant had a different signature and a lower one too, which left...

'David !' He stared flabbergasted at the little boy. Was it possible ? He somewhere knew that the boy might have some hidden powers since his mother was a super being too, but this much ? ... He saw the boy bend down and effortlessly scoop up a volleyball sized rock with one hand.

'Leave me, you leech !' Darkseid yelled, still kicking Diana. Whatever internal organs she must have had, it would now surely be pulp, and her ribcage must have turned to cracked eggshells. He stared in horror at what he had done in a fit of rage. What if she died ? He would most certainly be erased from existence. He must...

Further thoughts were cut short when a giant rock cracked in his head. The blow didn't hurt, but it was enough to capture his attention. Who dared such a thing ?..

He scanned the area- no one was around. Then he looked down at the boy. He seemed to be surrounded by a light aura, his stance ready for battle. All his life he had been bullied by his schoolmates for being a nerd, a geek. No one seemed to like him, he was made fun of everywhere he went. Sometimes sitting alone in his room, he wondered why he was not strong and courageous like other boys. When would he learn to start standing up for himself ? Apparently, now was a very good time...

'How come ?' Darkseid wondered, staring at the aura surrounding the boy.

'You. Stop. Hurting. My. MOMMY !' David charged at a speed even the New God couldn't apprehend and dug his little fist in the monster's gut.

Pain seized his entire body as Darkseid was completely taken by surprise. The fist's small surface area seemed to concentrate the pressure exerted by his arm, as it went in more deeply than an average person's hand would have. Darkseid had never felt such pain before, given by such a young boy, how was it possible ? His legs seemed to give in as he dropped down to his knees, clutching his stomach. The punch had drained him off his strength, hollowed him from the inside.

'Leave my mommy alone !' David yelled again before delivering a kick to the so called New God's face that sent his nearly a ton body flying far away.

'Way to go David !' Goku thought smiling to himself. The event had brought back memories from long ago when little Gohan had saved him similarly from certain death at the hands of his evil brother Radish er, Raditz.

Then he felt something horrible happen, Diana's energy level dropped dangerously below. She was moments away from death !

Goku sped towards her and David hoping it wasn't too late. David's eyes shined with joy when he saw his spiky friend standing besides him.

'Diana !' He said worringly and lifted her head to put it in his lap. Her eyes were about to close as she saw her son standing with Goku.

'Run David ! And Goku please take care of him !' She said, certain of her death. But it wouldn't be bad; soon, she would see Clark again and they would be reunited once more – Superman and Wonder Woman.

Fortunately or unfortunately for Diana, Goku had dug out the bag of senzu beans, which he had buried earlier as a precaution, on his way here. He reached for the bag tied to his waist and took out a green coloured bean.

'Eat.' He said placing it in her mouth. She did, with her remaining strength.

Diana would live, Goku knew. But the extent of the damage was too much, even for the senzu bean, she would at least need a day's rest. He was reassured when he felt Diana's energy level rise back up, she would be strong once again, but right now, she would need protection, both of them, because David's spectacular display of power was short-lived, as the aura around him disappeared bringing his ki back to normal.

'The monster.' David croaked, summarizing the entire incident in two words.

'I know.' Goku said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. Getting up, he fixed his eyes on the monster who fancied himself a god. He was back and apart from a few bruises, was okay. Good, he would not get an excuse to whine at later !

Darkseid was back for the boy. How dare he insult him like that ? He was just furious thinking what his people would say when they would know that their ruler, the mightiest New God, got thrown around by a little boy ! Certainly, he could not allow such thing to happen ! He would smash the boy under his feet. He focused his eyes on him. So much so that he didn't see the punch coming.

The blow stung him, and he swung his hand wildly in air in order to land a lucky hit on his assailant. Another strike rocked him. The boys punch hurt him a lot, but this one threatened to knock everything inside of him out through his mouth. It was only after his eyes bulged out that he clearly saw his attacker. The shirtless man, with the spiky hair, and his hand was still dug deep in his gut.

The opportunity was perfect; the man was just a foot away from his own face. His eyes began to glow as he prepared to launch his signature attack- Omega Beams ! The twin beams escaped his eyes and shot out towards Goku.

WHUUSHH !..

He wasn't there, just disappeared in thin air ! Darkseid patiently waited for him to reappear. When he did, to his right, the god's eyes glowed again ready to shoot, but the man disappeared again, causing him to cease his attack. Then Goku seemed to appear again, this time to his right; again the glow in Darkseid's eyes and again he disappeared. The New God was now getting frustrated.

'Where are you ?' He cried.

'I am here.' Goku called from behind.

Darkseid swung his hand around to the direction from which the voice came but again, he hit nothing. That's how Zod and his team must have felt like, he realized.

'Sorry, I am here.' Goku chirped, appeared in front of him.

'No, I am here.' Another Goku was standing a feet to his right, a silly grin on his face.

'Really, it's me here !' A third Goku waved, standing a little behind the first one. It was then Darkseid realized what was happening, the man was moving so fast that he was leaving behind after-images ! Then just like that, several Goku after-images appeared, spreading randomly all across the place and the New God's ears were filled with cries of 'I'm here', 'I'm here' coming in from all directions.

'What's happening ! I can't see him moving... even with my godly eyes !' He exclaimed as after-images appeared and disappeared in front of his 'godly eyes'. He knew that the man was powerful, but this much power... even he had not expected.

'Stop it !' He cried as he shot out Omega Beams once more at one of his several targets. The images disappeared as the real Goku materialized and delivered a powerful uppercut to his chin. The force caused his eyes to shut on their own accord, and the supply to the Omega Beams was cut off. The force was also powerful enough to launch him several metres up in the air.

Goku followed him and an aerial battle ensued. However, his strikes were too fast for Darkseid to counter, or even follow. To him it was just a blur of rights and lefts, striking wherever possible, causing huge successive shockwaves and a lot of pain wherever they hit. It sounded more like a helicopter hovering around, a very big helicopter, it even felt like a helicopter hovering around as the subsequent shockwaves disturbed the air current around them, causing strong winds to blow downwards, so quick and powerful were his strikes.

One such blow threw Darkseid quite a distance away. Too battered, he had no more strength to fight, but he had enough strength to launch a surprising Omega Beam at his unsuspecting enemy. He saw with relief as the beams connected this time and blew up in smoke, erasing the danger once and for all.

But when the smoke cleared, Darkseid to his horror, saw that Goku was still standing there, unharmed, unscathed, with his arms crossed in front of his face in an 'X'. He couldn't believe his eyes for it was not something his eyes were used to; nobody had survived his Omega Beams directly before, except Kal-El. That could possibly mean only one thing, there could be only one explanation behind it- the Source was protecting him. Only those protected by the Source could survive his Omega Beam; and they had to be of this dimension. This man wasn't, he knew, arriving only a few days ago. Then what had he done, for the Source to chose him ?!

However, unknown to Darkseid, Goku had played a little trick. During his time at Kibito Kai's place preparing for Imperiex, the god had taught him how to manipulate his ki to put up an energy barrier, a valuable asset to his arsenal. The barrier could take on star-busting blows with ease. It was of good use against powerful energy projections, just like this one. It was the energy barrier that had saved him from the Omega Beam, although it was incinerated the moment it came in contact with it. And since putting it up caused a great deal of ki strain, he was not planning on using it again for some time now.

Goku lowered his hands 'Done with the fireworks, are we ? DESTRUCTO DISK !'

With that, he quickly shot the formed disk from his hand at the god, slicing his right arm off.

Darkseid screamed in pain before receiving a knee to the gut. He doubled over by that blow only to get elbowed at the back sending him crashing down to the ground at breakneck speeds. The fourth crater of the day was formed.

Goku knew that the battle was over, when he sensed Darkseid's energy level drop. However, he approached the crater with caution, as he now knew what his Omega beams could do. Slowly, the smoke cleared and the New God was nowhere to be seen.

'Where did he go ?' He thought. 'Whatever it takes, I will finish him today. He is too dangerous and too evil to be left alone.'

With that, Goku closed his eyes and focused on his energy level. Found it. But it was far above, in outer space. And it was fast approaching Earth. At dangerous speed.

* * *

'To hell with Anti-life equation, to hell with Diana !' Darkseid thought, as the spaceship now approached Earth. His plan was simple; destroy Earth, save the surviving humans. His masters would most certainly save the amazonian and her child. He saw Earth growing in size, as his spaceship approached it, just five times the distance now between the moon and the Earth.

* * *

The Justice league had arrived on scene, a few minutes after the disappearance of Darkseid. Zod and Faora were held captive at the satellite Watchtower, under the watch of the young Justice League, a simple enough job for the enthusiasts. The core members were the first ones to break the news to Goku.

'What are you saying ?' He asked dumbfounded. The situation was more complicated than expected.

'It is true, friend. He means to destroy us all.' Hal Jordan answered with a grave look on his face. He alone would not be enough to stop the Apokolipian spaceship from destroying Earth and he did not have time to call for help from the Green Lantern Corps. Powergirl and Supergirl at the best could slow it down with their kryptonian strength, but with the hellspores around, they wouldn't be very efficient. They seriously missed Superman; so they needed help from this man.

Goku knew what had to be done. He was right about Darkseid.

'Please mister ! We need as much help as possible !' Supergirl said holding his arm. Wow !

'How big it is ?' He asked curiously.

'It's certainly as big as Clark's.' She answered absentminded, still appreciating that bicep.

'I meant the Darkseid's spaceship, not my arm.' Goku said, looking blatantly at Kara. What was wrong with her!

'Uhh.. sorry ! I mean...'

'It's as big as the moon !' Powergirl told him, cutting her off. The numb look on her face explained everything.

Goku was now smiling, that little piece of information had brought back some old memories- Master Roshi !

'Hey man ! I think we are in the middle of a crisis here !' Flash said, sounding a little annoyed 'We are all going to get killed ! What do you suggest we do ?'

'Just wait !'

'Huh...' Everybody exclaimed in unison at this casual remark. Maybe the victories had gotten onto his head.

They didn't have to wait long as the moon-sized spaceship appeared in the sky, closing in slowly.

Goku was waiting for the moment. Turning to his right to look at David he asked 'Do you like fireworks ?'

'Sure !' He replied with a smile; more surprises courtesy of Son Goku.

'Everyone just stay where you are.' Then he flew towards the approaching spaceship with a wide smile on his face.

'I hope Goku knows what he's doing.' Diana thought as he disappeared out of sight. Either he would destroy the ship ... or he wouldn't.

'Die !' Darkseid said as he saw the spiky haired man again on his screen and pressed a button.

Goku was now outside the edge of Earth's atmosphere, just entering outer space. He had taken a huge gulp of air before doing so. Before him stood the gigantic spaceship, so large that he was swayed by the mere size of it. Then the ship ejected black egg-shaped burning objects, hellspores. They were specifically made to destroy a planet, burning through it's core and ending it. Small planetbusters !

He took the blasts to his chest. Darkseid's forces watched as the man was struck repeatedly by the hellspores, each blast adding to the previous one's force. Even the Justice League down below could see it in the form of tiny twinkles. They counted twenty such blasts before the barrage stopped; twenty planet busting attacks ! And yet when the smoke cleared, Goku was still there, in all his glory, totally unscathed by the attack which could have destroyed Earth twenty times over !

'Done playing ? My turn !' With that he cupped his hands to one side.

'KAMEHAMEHA !' Goku let forth the destructive wave from his palms, aiming at the moon-sized spaceship.

'This one's for you Master Roshi.'

The beam hit the spaceship and if the blast had taken place on earth, the whole world would have shook . But Goku felt nothing as he was engulfed in the blue light, just peace.

'Wow !' David exclaimed as he saw the light from Earth down below. For a brief moment the whole planet was engulfed in a pleasing blue light, everyone dropped their work to look at what had happened; Had God finally arrived to carry out justice ? Was it the Judgement Day ?

But to little David none of that mattered; all he knew was that Goku had kept his promise...

**Yo Son Goku, the saviour !**

**I understand some of the dc fans have issues with Goku's power, but as I have stated- Base Goku = SSJ3 Z Goku.**

**With Zod and Darkseid gone, Earth is safe for now..**

**But who control the New God ?**

**But what happens next ? Find out in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 Flashbacks pt 1

**Like the previous one, this chapter too will come in two parts.**

**I'd like to clear some issues people had regarding the previous chapters :-**

**"GOKU IS OVERPOWERED !"**

**Actually he is not, if you read carefully, I have explained that when Goku was pushing the universal spirit bomb containing Imperiex through the inter-dimensional rift, he was in his Super Saiyan 3 form. The bomb as powerful as it was, sealed him permanently with the form's power.  
So now, base Goku = SSJ3 Goku ( Imperiex saga).**

**"ZOD AND KRYPTONIANS WERE OUT OF CHARACTER !"**

**I have made it clear that I tend to 'spice-up' some characters and stories. The kryptonians had gained a huge power boost, so when people become almighty they tend to act a little arrogant. Moreover, I don't think that Zod was acting like a teenage who had just hit puberty. He was mean and abusive, but certainly not an adoloscent. Moreover, I decided to give him a little more badassery ! ( I believe the cheesy one-liners worked )**

**"HATE POWER CROSSOVERS ( DAVID USING KI ) !"**

**Can't do anything about that ! But David using ki is definitely essential to this story.**

**"WHY DIDN'T GOKU USE INSTANT TRANSMISSION WHEN HE SENSED DARKSEID'S ENERGY ?"**

**I agree, it was a plot-hole on my part, a PIS ( Plot Induced Stupidity ), and I will be more careful next time. ( Thanks for bringing that up ! )**

**"WHY DID GOKU JUST STAND THERE AND WATCH AS THE KRYPTONIANS WERE PLUMMETING THE JUSTICE LEAGUE ?"**

**That, I intend to bring up in the next part, so stay close !**

**As the title suggests, the two parts will throw some light on both the parties, their history and the events leading up to this. So, here we go...**

* * *

The bright flash had long ended, and the Justice League knew that it had won, for not even the remains of the colossal ship were in view now. But where was Goku ? Was it some kind of suicide mission ? Had he sacrificed himself just like Superman ? To ensure that Earth survives once again ?

Diana was still staring at the sky, hoping to see her saviour descend down from it anytime now; all smiles and victories. She didn't know how she would thank him; saving David from the wolves, keeping him warm throughout the cold night, then again saving him along with herself from Darkseid and finally saving the entire planet from eminent destruction; all within a day's work. Certainly, he was a hero.

"Where is Goku, mommy ?", David asked, tugging at her sleeveless arm. He was starting to get worried.

"Don't know son. I am waiting for him too !"

Each passing idle second added up to the tensions that was now beginning to build among the League. Faces went from joyous to worried when the spiky haired man did not return still.

"He's gone too, like Clark !", Diana concluded, with a very sad face. The senzu bean had almost done it's work, the injuries were repaired, broken bones mended and the cuts and gashes were gone too. Still, the beating she had received was too much as she was still leaning on Supergirl for support, clutching her ribs.

"Hey ! You are not doing anyone any good by saying that !", The blonde kryptonian lashed back at her. She was sure that the saviour would return soon.

Diana chose to remain silent, maybe Supergirl was correct. Minutes passed, each feeling like an hour, but still there was no sign of Goku. It was then that the Amazonian called out "Goku ! Where are you ?"

"Yeah ! Goku, where are you ?", David joined in, calling out with his hands cupping his mouth.

Soon the rest of them joined in, calling out for the spiky haired hero, over and over again.

"Son Gokuuu.. !" Diana finally screamed with all her might, causing her to hurt her own ribs in the process. She winced in pain, clutching her sides, her head down in discomfort.

"Please come back !", She cried softly to herself.

"Wrong time to play hide and seek I guess !"

They all wheeled in the direction of the sound. It was Goku, his hand on the back of his head, beaming a smile at all of them. He was perfectly fine, not as much as a bruise or scratch on his chiselled body, as if nothing had happened that day.

"Yeeeee... !", David was the first one to run to him and jumped high enough to cling to his chest. Holding on like a monkey, he placed the side of his head against the bare torso, closing his eyes; letting it all soak in.

"Easy there little one !", Goku said lovingly, stroking the boy's soft hair.

"Please don't leave us again.", The boy mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"I won't. Promise !"

"Pinkie swear ?!", David looked up brightly at him, holding out his pinkie; his own way of making people promise things to him. And like all kids, he believed that it always worked.

Goku's first response was a confused look, he turned to Diana for aid. The Amazonian softy nodded her head in reply. 'Just do it', it meant. He nodded back and entwined his own pinkie finger with that of the boy's.

"Pinkie swear !"

Their fates were sealed...

* * *

They were all waiting for him. The Justice League had arrived at the Watchtower more than three hours ago; Green Lantern, Supergirl, Powergirl, Flash and Cyborg, and for the first time in five years, Diana and David too. The boys eyes widened in amazement when he saw the insides of the Watchtower, he had always heard stories about it, the myths surrounding it, but never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that he would one day get to actually visit it – how jealous his classmates would be now !

The first thing Goku had insisted upon arriving was a proper bath, which, judging by the smell coming from him, he didn't have for many days. Then he would want a dress.

"A very particular type of dress !", He had emphasized, raising a finger. Then he gave them the details, the measurements were taken (which the tailor had very much difficulty in doing !) and it was told that it would take at least an hour to get done. Supergirl and Powergirl had gladly volunteered to make sure that the warrior was well tended to, much to Diana's disappointment, and envy.

"We will certainly make him feel at home !", They had said before disappearing with Goku in a room, he hesitated at first, but got pulled inside anyways. Soon, loud bangs and forced cries were heard from the other side of the door.

"Hey, not this rough !", His helpless voice was heard.

"This isn't your first time ! Be quite !", It was one of the girls.

"Please, it's too much !"

Then again some bangs, this time accompanied by a girlish giggle. A loud cry was immediately muffed, possibly by placing a hand on the mouth, before it became too loud.

"Ummm... I think Goku is ,ahem..., made to feel too much at home !", Flash said, looking at the direction of the noises. As a matter of fact, they all were, wondering what was exactly going on, having puzzled looks on their faces.

Diana's jaws were tightly clenched and so were her fists, the knuckle bones ready to burst out of the skin. She was wearing a new turtleneck shirt with a fresh pair of jeans, for obvious reasons she couldn't stay in her torn clothes for this long. The cut on her temple was now sealed by the effects of the senzu bean, and her ribcage and its internals were back in shape, but still it needed some bandaging for support.

"What is he doing in there ?! What are those girls doing to him !", She thought angrily, enviously. Trying to focus on something else, she looked at her son, David.

He was in the same clothes that he had wore during the fight, sipping on chocolate milkshake, and reading his favourite story, a story he had chanced upon just a few days before Goku's arrival here; an English adaptation of a Chinese novel: A Journey to the West, featuring Son Wukong and his friends.

Bruce Wayne some time later, accompanied by Billy Batson, a look of concern on the former's face.

"I everyone okay ? Are Darkseid and Zod truly defeated ? I just heard what took place ! Is it true ? The hero ? The one with spiky hair ? The reason behind the blue light ?", He asked it all in a single breath, scanning the entire League members for any damage.

"We are fine ! Thanks !", Billy said placing a hand on Bruce's shoulder, reassuring him.

"And Diana ?"

"I am good too !", She said smiling at him ,"A little beaten up, but otherwise fine !"

"Thank god for that.", A look of relief was on his face now.

"Ahem !"

The two blonde kryptonians drew everyone's attention. The League turned to look at them. They were standing by the door, covering it with some a crimson shiny linen, posing like models advertising for a product.

"Ladies and gentlemen ! Are you plagued by ugly alien gods ?" Powergirl asked, looking at the League.

"Are you constantly bugged by high-on-testosterone, megalomaniac, super powered, armoured scums ?", Supergirl joined in, pointing a finger at them.

"Are you perpetually worried ?"

"Are you looking for a solution ?"

Then a pause for evaluation. The girls had done it, created an atmosphere like that of a frequently broadcasted advertisement of a newly launched product. Kara Zor-El saw that some of the League members had actually leaned in, trying to catch something, anticipating what would happen next. It had worked ! However, Diana was looking flatly at them, clearly unimpressed. Ignoring her cold vibes, she decided to continue with her 'advertising'.

"If yes, then this is for you ! Because for the first time, Supergirls present to you the one solution for all your worries."

"Moulded by battles, toughened by war, and yet sweet as a sugar, we bring to you a hero !"

"And the cutest guy on this planet !"

"Son Goku !" They chimed in together at his name, pulling down the curtain and finally revealing their product.

The whole hall was filled with the sound of claps, as Goku was given a well deserved standing ovation. Stepping in, his new ' very particular type of dress' was finally revealed. An orange gi with a Chinese symbol at the left and at the back. Underneath he wore a plain dark blue sleeveless shirt. His trousers too were orange in colour, tied at the waist by what looked like a black belt. His orange trousers ended in dark blue boots.

Goku was shining like a spittoon, having taken a bath after such a long time. The dirt accumulated on his face and body had been finally removed, thanks to the Supergirls, revealing a pale skin underneath. Every inch of his body radiated, the girls had made sure of that, tending to him very carefully; dressing him, preparing him, turning him from a tattered tramp to a movie star, eliminating anything that might have seemed odd.

"We couldn't do anything about the spikes though !", Powergirl explained it herself before anyone noticed. "We tried oil, we tried gel; hell, we even tried eggs ! But the hair stood on its own again as soon as we let go !"

"Strange indeed !", Supergirl remarked with huge eyes, staring at the wild spikes of Goku, who was just rubbing the back of his neck with a silly grin, exposing all of his teeth.

"Come Goku ! Have a seat !", Bruce Wayne said pulling out a seat. It wasn't very often that he did that.

"Well ummm..." Goku began looking here and there, his humility and nobility getting the better of him.

"Please, I insist !", Bruce urged with raised eyebrows, his hand still on the chair. It was the least he could do.

"If you say so.", With that Goku sat at the front chair, making sure that attention was easy to grasp.

Bruce walked across to the opposite side of the table and took a chair himself, sitting in such a way that he was now directly facing the man who had pawned the New God and the kryptonians. As usual, Supergirl and Powergirl glued themselves to Goku's left and right, making him shift a little in his seat.

The hall was silent for sometime before Hal Jordan aka Green Lantern, the new leader of the Justice League, decided to break it.

"So Goku. Once again, I on the behalf of the Justice League would like to thank you for your heroics which, saved not only our lives, but also our planet from certain destruction ! You displayed an act of power and valour only previously shown by Superman. We are forever in your debt !"

"Yes buddy ! If not for you, we would have been goners ! Clark's efforts would have gone to waste !", Billy said, giving him a thumbs up.

Silence filled the hall again, as the mention of the former hero brought back painful memories. Even Goku could sense it, the gloom. He noticed that everybody was now looking towards Diana, who only hung her head low, avoiding any eye contact, as if trying to conceal her pain. He also noticed that Bruce Wayne had now reached his hand across and placed it on her shoulder, trying to lend as much moral support as he could. David was however clueless as ever. Curiosity soon made its way through as Goku finally asked.

"The day I arrived here I have heard this very particular name; Superman, along with some other names; Clark Kent, Kal-El."

Diana now looked up when he mentioned the name. Goku looked in her eyes for a moment before continuing.

"So, if it is not too much, may I ask what has he done to earn this type of following ? And where is he ? It would be great to meet a guy like him !"

"Goku I understand your eagerness ! But it is a little difficult for you to meet him.", Bruce said.

"But why ?"

The co-owner of PhoenixTech now looked at David and then at Diana, unsure whether to reveal it all. The boy was aware of what had happened to his father, but why, how, the reason behind it, his legacy, all these things he was never told of. Because of his mother, who for all good intents had kept it a secret from him, who did not want her son to go down the same path, who did not want her son to be put in harm's way. But after today, Diana saw the futility of it, hiding from who they truly were. If only they had acknowledged it instead of running away from it, they would have been better prepared, there was no point in keeping secrets anymore.

"Because Superman is dead." She replied in a grave tone, quickly ending Goku's enthusiasm. The room was filled with silence yet again, this time more deafening, indicating that it was a crippling blow to them, that the blow was harder on some people, people like Diana. But who was she to him ?

"Clark Kent is Superman, Goku.", Bruce added. He was prepared for what would come next.

David stopped sipping his milkshake and looked up, his eyes huge in surprise, his jaw almost dropping down to the ground in amazement.

"Superman... i-is my father ?", The boy asked, bewildered, perplexed, confused. The world famous Superman, the saviour, the hero, the braveheart, the Man of Steel, his father ? Was it true ? Was it even possible ? As usual, his eyes turned to his mother for answers.

"M-Mommy is it..."

"True.", Diana both completed and answered his query. She could see the boy hyperventilating now, and despite his recent display of power, she still was very worried about him. After all, he was just a five year old kid, a kid who knew nothing of his father's true legacy.

"T-Then why d-didn't you..." He began confronting his mother.

"Honey ! Please listen to me !" She cut him midsentence, trying to maintain an authority over him.

"No ! Tell me why you did not say anything about my father !" David shot back, giving a curt reply to his mother, who flinched at this sudden verbal lash. He was on the verge of exploding.

Goku felt the same power surge he had felt earlier coming from the boy, as gravity slowly began leaving the room, tiny water droplets from the glasses kept on the table rising upwards, the table now vibrating.

Diana saw what was happening, the boy using his latent powers again, this time in the wake of extreme anger. She always felt bad lying about his father, felt ashamed lying to an innocent little child. But, she never thought that it would result in repercussions like the one she was just witnessing.

"David please calm down ! I will explain everything to you, honey !", She pleaded, placing a hand on her son's shoulder, trying to pacify him.

"WHYYY !" David roared as he threw a bright white coloured aura around himself. What followed was some sort of an invisible blast, knocking all of them off their seats, shattering the glasses into tiny pieces, shaking the ground beneath. How many times had he asked about his father ? And how many times had her mother lied to him ? Denied him his basic right ! Was she like his classmates too ? Seeing him as unworthy of sharing anything important ! So, was her show of love just that; a 'show', a mere duty to be performed ? Did she despise him ? But why ? Why ? Why? Why ?

"David please !" Diana kept pleading to her son as he began unleashing his powers in a fit of rage. The walls of the 'indestructible' promethium-made Watchtower began swelling outwards like a balloon, about to blow up. And the League knew that if they did not act soon enough, it surely would.

Goku inched his way towards the screaming boy, alert on his senses. After reaching the boy's ears he whispered, "Please calm down, David !"

The soft plea was effective as the screaming immediately stopped, the aura vanished along with whatever force it seemed to be exerting. The boy dropped in Goku's arms, tired of what had just happened, tired of all the lies. He gave a hollow look to his friend and sobbed, "I want to meet him, meet my father !"

"We will little one, we will !", Goku said, cradling the boy in his arms, letting the boy cry to let out his sadness, his frustration, his anger. When the crying stopped, he looked up at everybody and asked.

"Care to continue, anyone ? The boy wants to know, and so do I."

Yet again, Hal Jordan took the initiative.

"I will. You see we are a team of super powered beings, we call ourselves the Justice League. There were seven founding members of the League – Superman, Batman; who is Bruce Wayne, Wonder Woman; Diana of Thermiscyra, Flash; Barry Allen the speedster, Cyborg; the mighty Victor Stone and Aquaman. We had sworn to protect Earth from every possible danger. And we did – each time we conquered our enemies; Darkseid, Black Adam, even Doomsday. Though some of my recklessness almost cost the League more than once. So, I decided to leave the Justice League."

"Hmmm...", Goku said as he grabbed on to that little piece of information, he was well aware of how that felt like, costing you your loved ones. The boy was still in his arms, his own hands around his neck, concentrating on every word that the Green Lantern had said.

"We came out on top each time, you know.", Bruce continued from where Jordan had left," Besting our enemies. We felt so invincible together ! Helping out our friends, protecting each other's backs, giving it our best, flaunting our powers. Hal Jordan is a Green Lantern. A Green Lantern is a member of the Green Lantern Corps., which means..."

"So Hal Jordan is a zombie ?", Goku asked in between, a lost look on his face.

"No why ?" Wayne retorted, obviously irritated by such an irrelevant question in the midst of such a serious atmosphere; Why this stupid question ? As the co-owner of the world's largest company, he wasn't used to being asked too many questions.

"Because you only said that he is some corpse... ?!"

Bruce Wayne was aghast by this display of sheer ignorance, lack of basic knowledge, as his expression went from annoyed to dumbfound. Who was this man ? What was his IQ level ? Did he even go to school as a child ? Surely, he would ask him these questions later but right now, he had to hold on to the table to prevent himself from falling down. Just then he heard a chortle coming from across the table. He scanned the meeting table just in time to find Supergirl putting a hand over her mouth, obviously amused by the silliness of her saviour. Whatever other's thought, she found it quite funny, and cute. However, her smile ended the very moment she saw the bat-glare aimed at her.

"No Goku ! You got it wrong ! Corps. As in C-O-R-P-S, Corporation, not C-O-R-P-S-E, a lifeless body ! There's a difference.", Bruce explained him like how an adult explains a kid. Goku nodded understandingly.

"Anyways where was I ?", Bruce continued," Ah yes ! See the Green Lantern is a recruit, selected by the Oans, Guardians of the Universe, at least indirectly. The Green Ring directly choses you. With it, you can harness the power of will. With it, you are only limited by your will. It allows you to create constructs, and depending on your imagination; it can range from a barrier to a giant sized fist, anything."

"That's cool !", Said Goku "Infinite possibilities within that tiny ring ! I caught a glimpse of that during the Green Lantern-Zod fight. I must say Hal here has got some serious willpower !"

"Thanks !", Hal Jordan said, though a little disappointed by the fact that he was beaten by the kryptonian.

"I think we should focus on Superman !", Goku reminded again. David nodded silently in agreement.

"But little David, wouldn't you like to hear about your mother's past first ?", Bruce asked softly. He knew that the boy was totally unaware of his mother's heritage.

"Why not ?", Goku said, answering instinctively for the boy. He knew that he would want the latter would want the same, knowing his true heritage.

Bruce was about to open his mouth to tell both of them about the Amazons when Diana spoke first.

"I think I'll handle from here, Bruce."

He nodded his head. She turned to Goku, who was holding her son in his arms.

"Thousands of years ago, there was a cavewoman and caveman. The former was killed by the man, while still pregnant. Thus, she became the first woman to be murdered by a man's rage. You see, in this universe, we have many pantheons of Gods. One of them is the Olympians, ruled by Zeus, their king. One day, they decided to create a race of humans who would stand for their ideals. The male Gods refused, seeing it as a threat. Of course, it was the goddesses who took the iniative. They travelled to the Well of Souls, where all the souls of the women murdered by men's hatred are gathered. The goddesses gathered the souls and dropped them in a lake, mixed with clay and stone of the lake bed. Thus, the first Amazons were born, followed by several other women my mother Hippolyta being the very first one, the very soul of the cavewoman. They worshipped the Olympians and formed a city called Thermyscira or The Paradise Island."

"Okay !", Both Goku and David said at the same time, nodding their heads. They had come to feel sorry for the Amazons, murdered needlessly, their souls existing without any purpose if not for the Goddesses.

"So, we the Amazons were blessed by Gods; superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, everything. We also perfected several arts of combat; both armed and unarmed, as we continued to promote peace, we continued our existence for three thousand years, gathering our numbers by freeing enslaved women."

Goku smirked when Diana mentioned the 'arts-of-combat' thing. Maybe he ought to test the 'art', someday.

"Anyways, when I was born it was celebration time.", Diana continued," Queen Hippolyta, my mother finally had an heir. The Gods blessed me with several gifts, making me the most powerful Amazon ever. I took up the alias Wonder Woman. Ares, the God of War, trained me from my childhood days, moulding me in warfare. However, when I refused to slay a monster for him, he left, since he did not approve of mercy.  
Shortly after, I was entrusted with the responsibility of protecting Zola, a young woman from Virginia, carrying Zeus' child. As it is with her, Hera, Zeus' wife and sister, seeks his illegitimate off springs for vengeance. "

"Wha...", Goku nearly choked himself while exclaiming with an open mouth," The king of your Gods, this Zeus... married his own sister ?!"

Dianna replied with a tight lipped nod. "It is the way of the Gods, best not to interfere. Anyways, Zola was eventually protected, but a new threat arose; Apollo, the God of Sun. He too, now sought Zola's child, for a prophecy proclaimed that one of Zeus' child would cause his downfall. A battle ensued with Hera, Artemis and Apollo. Me and Hermes managed to save Zola and return to Earth, however the God betrayed us and stole the baby to give it to Demeter. A deal was made with Apollo that he would leave the child alone.

Sometime later, a new goddess, Strife appeared and revealed that I am the result of love made between Zeus and my mother, Queen Hippolyta. My mother had previously lied to everyone, including me, spreading the word that I was made out of clay, in order to prevent me from Hera's wrath. The truth is that I am a demi-god. The revelation enraged the sister-wife of Zeus as she arrived at Paradise Island, looking for me, to settle it once and for all. She wished to know what the mortal women have, that she, a Goddess, does not. When my mother confronted the Goddess, Hera chose to punish not her, but instead me; just for being Zeus' illegitimate daughter. She turned my mother to stone, and all my sister Amazons to snake, thus taking away my only family."

"And they call themselves Gods !", Goku mutterd angrily,"Marrying their own sisters, giving in to temptations, cheating on their wives, punishing the victims rather than the criminals !" Certainly, the Kais, the Gods of his world, were not like this. They were kind and benevolent, always ready to make a fair stand; like how true Gods should.

"She did pay for her acts though, Apollo, the new king of Olympus, banished her away. Hera was rendered mortal by one of her own !"

"Serves her right !"

"And grandpa Zeus did nothing ?", David asked, tilting his head to one side," While everything was going wrong ?"

"That's because he was dead by the time this happened.", Diana answered her son, feeling sorry that at this young an age, he had to go through all this.

"A God died ?!"

"Yes honey, they can."

"So, don't you miss them ? Your family ?", Goku asked sympathically, connecting with her condition. He knew what it meant to lose a family, your entire race.

"I am afraid that's not the end of it."

"Huh ! Why ?!"

"Because here's where Superman comes in..."

"Superman was one of the last surviving members of the kryptonian race from the planet Krypton.", Hal Jordan began," His home planet was destroyed by a natural calamity. So, his father, Jor-El, in one last ditch effort, sent his only son, Kal-El, away to our planet Earth."

"Sounds like me !", Goku thought. Except for the 'destroyed by a natural calamity part', of course.

"What a fortunate decision it was ! Because little Kal landed on a Kansas farm. He was found by the kind Kents; Jonathan and Marthe. Together they raised the last son of El, this is how people of kyprton are named. For males, the first name followed by the house name for e.g :- Kal is the first name followed by the house name El. For female kryptonians, it is the first name followed by the father's name, like Supergirl here."

She waved smilingly at Goku when the Lantern mentioned her name.

"Kara Zor-El. Kara the first name, followed by the father's name Zor-El. Superman and Supergirl are cousins, their fathers being brothers. She too escaped Krypton's destruction.

So, the Kents named the boy Clark, so Kal-El's earth name became Clark Kent. Clark Kent was not aware of his kryptonian heritage until his teens, when Jonathan Kent finally told him the truth. Young Clark's parents soon deceased and he was left alone in this world. It was then he decided to use his powers. Superman was thus born."

"How ?", Goku asked curiously, part for himself and part for David.

"You see, kryptonians are a living solar battery. Under a red sun, they are completely normal, just into ten of a normal human due to Krypton's higher gravity. However, when under the effect of a yellow sun, they become god-like in powers. Strength to move a planet, speed to beat light, stamina to last infinity, just imagine !"

"Wow !", Goku showed a fake sense of wonder. Personally, he wasn't impressed by the powers of the kryptonians, they were just beings who became uber only under special circumstances. They didn't earn it, they were just born that way ! Goku knew that when he saw himself defeat an enemy or even look in the mirror, the only thing he saw was hardwork. Years of tireless training were required for what he and his friends and family had accomplished. Fighting by each other's sides, they knew that they had seen each other sweat in funny places, learned each other's strengths and weaknesses, seen the fire in their eyes to achieve more, the hunger to become more powerful. And when victory was theirs, they would only find a God-thanking relief in each other's eyes, all the pain, hardwork and sacrifice finally bearing fruit. Kryptonians get their powers served on a silver platter. Goku knew for sure that if he would ever get a chance to look in Superman's eyes after a battle, he would not find the same look he was used to seeing back home.

"Superman was very powerful and together with Wonder Woman and Batman, was known as the Trinity. Clark Kent was destined for greatness, so with six other founding members which I have already mentioned before, he formed the Justice League. We fought and bested all our enemies. But Clark felt alone due to nobody being his equal; he was above the rest of us. Diana felt the same, lonely because of what happened to her family; the Amazons and her home; Paradise Island. So, eventually as fate would have it, the two lonely heroes found solace in each other and grew close. A photo of their kiss was even broadcasted worldwide !"

Diana smiled shyly at the memory, back then she was so furious at him, blaming Clark for his carelessness. And now, she wished she would have been more understanding. And now, she treasured each moment spent with the man she loved, wishing she could rewind it again and again, live in those very moments.

"So together we began our journey !," Diana continued from where Hal Jordan had left, "I briefly encountered a monster known as Doomsday. A very powerful one I might add, it broke my arm before vanishing in thin air just like that."

"I see monsters are not very kind to you !", Goku quipped, seeing what Darkseid had done earlier today.

"Yeah whatever ! After healing my from my injuries I took Clark with me to Mt. Etna to ask Hephaestus weapons to beat Doomsday. Soon Zod was located at the Sahara desert and the League was almost defeated trying to fight him. Thankfully, we appeared in the nick of time and defeated him. Superman placed him in custody in the Fortress of Solitude and I took some time off.

Unfortunately, the general tricked Clark into opening a portal to the Phantom Zone, and releasing Faora. They both escaped from the Fortress with Clark in hot pursuit. Eventually, I joined in and the four of us almost got into a fight before we let it stall for another day.

Doomsday's threat was soon eminent again. It was a very powerful monster, raging, mindless, and virtually indestructible. It has the power to recover from any damage and be immune to it. So, The League fought the Brainiac and was defeated once again. We had to formulize a plan quickly, so the rest of the Leaguers decided to stall with it; maintaining a safe distance while doing so, while Superman went to the sun to take a dip, thus boosting his powers.

We combined our efforts; I managed to slice of Doomsday at several points with my tiara, Cyborg threw several sonic booms at it, Aquaman dehydrated the monster, Martian Manhunter, Supergirl, Powergirl and Superman fires their heat visions at it. With the barrage on Doomsday still ongoing, Flash created a powerful vortex, engulfing it and Batman managed to open a portal to the Phantom Zone with the help of a temporal displacement weapon. With that done, Superman pushed the vortex containing the monster to the Phantom Zone, where he was put on statis, thus preventing it from regenerating again. The battle was won."

"So, how did Superman die ? Going by your story, he still lives.", Goku asked.

"There was some calm before the ultimate enemy finally arrived. An enemy we couldn't best. An enemy which killed so many of our allies along with Superman." Diana told him, grief clearly showing on her face now.

"Who ?"

"Imperiex !"

Goku now stared blankly at her. Did she just say Imperiex ? The same Imperiex who destroyed his world ? His galaxy ? What is happening ?

"What happened Goku ?", Diana asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"Uh nothing ! Just continue ! I will explain it to you later.", He answered her, regaining himself.

"Imperiex was a cosmic entity who had detected certain imperfections in the fabric of the universe. Thus, he sought to induce a new Big Bang and restart the universe, moulding it to his idea of 'perfection'. For that, he decided to travel to Earth, which is the centre of the universe, using it as his base of operations. Before arriving on Earth, Imperiex obliterated countless other planets including Kalanor, Karna, and Daxam. Whole galaxies were also targeted for demolition. After destroying Karna, Imperiex arrived at Almerac, the home of Maxima, and not only destroyed Almerac, but hollowed the whole galaxy. Earlier Clark and Mongul had successfully defeated Imperiex; but later found out that the one they had encountered was nothing more than a probe; an android embodiement of Imperiex Prime; a being colossal in size.

So, when the survivors of the destroyed worlds, Apokolips; Darkseid's home planet, Warworld and Earth's forces met, they decided to form an alliance, with Darkseid appointed as the leader. Soon, Imperiex Prime arrived in our galaxy and released his numerous probes, functioning as a hollower. A war ensued, when one of the probes reached Atlantis, Aquaman valiantly defended his home. The probe blew up, killing Aquaman and destroying Atlantis.

With that, the Imperiex war began. Fearing the same fate for Earth as that of Atlantis, I rushed to Apollo, the new king of Olympus, and pleaded him to reverse the curse of Hera, which had earlier turned my mother and sisters to stone and snakes. Apollo, seeing the desperate situation of war, agreed to do so. Paradise Island was revived and with that the Amazons were now ready for war.

The probe's attacks began soon, ravaging and eating away the Earth. The Coalition managed to destroy several Imperiex probes, before Earth was completely destroyed. However one of the probes landed on Paradise Island."

"No !", Goku softly mumbled, shocked, already anticipating what would have happened next.

"My sisters were brave, but it was too strong ! Many were killed !"

"God no !"

"I arrived in time to stop the probe from killing my mother. We battled two on one, but still it was powerful enough to gain an upper hand. Queen Hippolyta, in one desperate effort to save her daughter and ensure the survival of the Amazons, ordered me to leave, deciding to take on the probe herself. I was obviously more powerful, but she was certainly more determined ! I refused to leave my mother; an Amazon would rather prefer a warrior's death. She just pushed me away when the Imperiex probe threatened to kill everything around. She threw me so far that I landed in the sea ! I swam back to the surface, just in time to see her along with Thermyscira, explode. I am now the sole survivor of the Amazon race.", Diana concluded with her head hung low.

Poor Diana ! Was what Goku thought. Pleading to a God she hated, so that she could fight alongside her mother and sisters, only to lose them once again, this time forever. Her home and family gone forever ! He looked down to find David saddened too, looking at his mother with sympathy.

"Darkseid informed everyone that Imperiex Prime would be reaching Earth within a month. So, Superman decided to train.", Diana continued with her narration.

"But how does a guy like Superman train ? Without the hyperbolic time chamber ? Or the Otherworld ?", Goku thought.

"He trained by lifting an equivalent of earth's mass for a day straight, deprived of any sunlight. Then spend the next day soaking the sun.", Diana said, reading the question on his face.

"How much does Earth weigh ?", He enquired.

"Around six sextillion tons. That is six followed by twenty-one zeroes."

"My God !", Goku's face was filled with disbelief, "Is it possible for someone to do that ?! Lift the Earth's weight for a day without a break !"

"It is for him. Furthermore, Bruce Wayne gave him basic training in various fighting styles, under the effects of a red sun of course, where he was reduced to a mere human."

"So Batman knows martial arts ?"

"127 of them.", Bruce Wayne answered as a matter-of-fact.

"Well, after the end of the one month period, we hoped that Clark would be strong enough to give us a fighting chance. As a precaution, Lex Luthor, the president of the then U.S, had Doomsday released from the Phantom Zone, and asked Martian Manhunter to brainwash him, it took a significant effort from J'onn, but he did it. Now, Doomsday saw a mortal enemy in each Imperiex probe.

Superman and Doomsday, briefly formed an alliance as they destroyed several probes, thus finally attracting Imperiex Prime to them. Clark released Doomsday towards Imperiex, thinking that the monster would prove his worth against the cosmic entity, but Doomsday was simply reduced to a glowing skeleton by an energy projection of Imperiex. Clark was going to end up the same way, but Darkseid saved him.

The sacrifices of Strange Visitor and General Rock somehow managed to crack Imperiex's armour and Darkseid was supposed to send the energy contained within back to the destroyed galaxies to prevent a new Big Bang. However Brainiac arrived with the Warworld and absorbed the energy, planning to use it to become the master of the universe. However Superman had gained enough power to go one on one against Brainiac but soon realized that Warworld cannot be destroyed without releasing Imperiex and triggering another Big Bang.

So, in a last-minute plan, Martian Manhunter established a telepathic link with the remaining Coalition members. Darkseid, empowered by my Amazonian strength, focused his Apokolipan energy through a new Entropy Aegis armour, created from a burned-out Imperiex probe by Cyborg . Batman and Lex Luthor then activated a temporal displacement weapon on Earth, and it was combined with Darkseid's powers to create a boom tube. However, Brainiac managed to kill J'onn in the meantime, so, Superman drove him along with Imperiex through the temporal boom tube in an attempt to send both of them back 14 billion years ago at the time of the Big Bang, and thus destroying them both. However Superman to his horror saw that Brainiac containing Imperiex's energy and consciousness was slowly able to make his way out of the boom tube, their last hope. So, in one final sacrificial act, he pushed Brainiac along with himself into the boom tube and subsequently back to the Big Bang where all three were destroyed. Nobody could have survived that ! Now, I was truly and bitterly alone."

Silence filled the room as the League recounted what had happened five years ago, claiming deaths of so many allies and friends, many planets, ninety percent of the Earth's population, and also claiming their most trusted and beloved hero; Superman.

" All was not last, though. You see before Clark left to confront Imperiex, we made love, spent the night together.", Diana added, "I somewhere deep inside feared for him, new that I might be seeing him for the last time. So, we decided to be feel the love for each other, the passion, the desire. The feel of it is... unforgettable! I did throw a tiny tantrum when he flew off for war; I did not want to lose him too. But I did."

"The minute you were conceived in my womb, honey !," She said looking at David with a motherly love, " I swore to myself and your father's spirit that you would kept be away from all dangers, always protected. This is the reason behind leaving the Justice League, the reason why I never revealed anything about your father, the reason behind always stopping you from doing anything that might harm you. I have lost everything in my life, I don't want to lose you too. Mommy doesn't want to lose you, Honey !"

David kept looking down, feeling ashamed of his recent rebellious nature, unable to think anything because of a mother's love for her child.

"Bruce Wayne helped me a lot during my labour. He kept me hidden from the outside world, gave me job, a home and was the one to suggest me the name David. I owe him a lot !"

"I did it as a friend, you know that. You would have done the same if in my place. There's nothing to thank about, Diana !"

"So, Son Goku.," Powergirl began ,"You got our story, what's yours ?"

"Yes please ! ," Supergirl joined in cheerfully, trying to lighten the gloom in the air, "Please tell us ! Goku ! Goku ! Goku !"

Powergirl joined in the chant, and so did David, Billy and Flash.

"GOKU ! GOKU ! GOKU !"

"Okay fine !", Goku finally declared, smiling and throwing his hands up in defeat. It was going to be a long story, and he did not have any League members to break it up for him. David looked up at his friend.


	7. Chapter 7 Flashbacks pt 2

**Before continuing with this chapter, please read the precious one, as I have done some major additions to it. **

* * *

"Hmmm... Where to start ? So, I am a member of a warrior race called Saiyans. We Saiyans are extremely proud people, usually, and we relish war. In our universe, we became the most dominant and powerful race, surpassing even the Kais; the Gods of our universe !"

"That's scary !", David exclaimed with huge eyes.

"Yeah, even to me. And I am a Saiyan ! But I was not always the guy you see me right now. We Saiyans used to work for the Planet Trade Organization, which sought to conquer and sell planets to the highest bidder, by rendering them lifeless."

"How cruel of them !", Supergirl said making a disgusted face.

"I know ! I know ! I was sent to earth as a little kid to devoid it of its lifeform. That's what the Organization does, sends in grown Saiyans to conquer a planet which can show some resistance, and kids for weak planets like Earth. I was a very violent kid, immediately wreaking havoc upon my arrival. Fortunately, I fell on my head and lost memory. I grew up to be a nice guy, all thanks to Grandpa Gohan, who was my adoptive father, and Master Roshi, my first mentor.

Fast forwarding many years, I and Chichi had a four year old son, we named him Gohan, after my Grandpa. Then one day, a Saiyan called Raditz arrived. He was my brother and he revealed everything to me; my lineage, my bloodline, my purpose of existence, my mission. I was so disgusted that I told him to leave, he insulted my wife and kidnapped Gohan, threatening to kill him if I didn't slaughter a 100 humans within a day."

"Don't tell me you did !" Diana said, looking at him with a white face. It was easier said than done, how would have she reacted if it was her own son in Gohan's place ?

"No, I didn't. Me and Piccolo, a namekian friend, tracked my son down and confronted Raditz. However, he proved to be too strong even for both of us, as he handled us with ease."

"My god ! How strong does that make him ?!" Diana spoke through numb lips, finding it hard to imagine any physical threat strong enough to hurt the Saiyan.

Goku laughed softly to himself upon hearing this. Apparently, he had missed a 'ki' (key) point !

"You see in my universe the most prevalent force is ki, the life form present in every living organism. There is a limit to what the physical body can withstand, however to a spiritual force like ki there is no such limit. The beings in my universe have learned how to harness ki to an advantage. They have developed their ki to make themselves stronger, faster, more durable, it is a power from within. One can even use ki to fly and to shoot energy projections. Basically, the more you train your ki, the more powerful you become."

"So your life force can be manipulated to give you these insane powers ?!", Flash asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes ! So, at one point Raditz pinned me to the ground and started kicking me, breaking all types of bones. This angered Gohan to the point that he injured him with one head butt. His power had increased dramatically, surpassed the evil Saiyan, all to save his loved ones !"

"Much like my David !", Diana interjected in between, looking proudly at her son, silently appreciating his latent powers, and how they had saved her from certain death.

"Yeah ! David is a hero !," Goku declared, raising a fist in the air, "He punched that monster in the gut and then kicked him in the face ! You should have seen how far Darkseid landed !"

"Yeah ! David curb stomped Darkseid !", Flash said.

"He made him bend over ! ," Billy Batson cried in excitement.

"All hail David !", They all cried out in unison, causing the boy to hide his face in his friend's broad chest.

"Continuing with what happened. Gohan's flurry provided me and Piccolo with a window of opportunity. I grabbed my disgusting brother in a nelson, and Piccolo fired his signature attack, killing us both."

"You died ?!", Bruce Wayne asked, perplexed as to how an undead could roam freely like this in the physical realm. Like him, the rest of the League members had the same question on their faces.

"Before dying, Raditz had activated signal to two more powerful Saiyans, relaying every conversation. They got to know of the Dragonballs.

Dragonballs, seven mystical orbs, when gathered together in one place, unleashes a powerful dragon, Shenron, capable of granting one perfect wish. They were created by Kami, another namekian, over 500 years ago. Kami and Piccolo were two halves of a nameless namekian defused into two beings very long ago. It was estimated that the Saiyans would arrive in a year's time, so I, in my undead form travelled to King Kai's planet to train. I reached there in some month's time and instantly began training. It was to power me up, so that i could face my adversaries.

The Saiyan's arrived in due time, destroying a planet on their way, and I was wished back to life. There were two of them; Vegeta, the prince, and Nappa, an army officer, and both of them wanted to acquire the Dragonballs to wish for immortality. The latter killed four of my friends without much effort, and was about to do the same to my son when I arrived. He wasn't much trouble as I disposed him off with ease, breaking his back. Vegeta killed him as he failed to do what he was supposed to.

The battle between us began, and Vegeta quickly gained the upper hand. After a very brutal struggle of beams, I was finally able to overpower him. But then he turned himself to an Oozaru."

"What's an Oozaru ?", David asked curiously from his friend.

"Oozaru is a transformation a Saiyan with a tail goes through once staring at a full moon. It turns him into giant ape, thus increasing his powers ten-folds. Yajirobe, a friend, managed to sneak from behind and cut his tail off. With that done, Vegeta was soon defeated, and he left, vowing to exact vengeance upon all of us.

With Piccolo dead, Kami was gone too, and the Dragonballs were rendered inert, by turning into stones. So, with me in hospital, Bulma, Krillin and Gohan decided to travel to planet Namek, the home of the namekians, where another set of Dragonballs were present, so we could wish them to bring our dead ones back to life."

"And did you ?," Powergirl asked wanting to hear more of this gripping tale.

Goku smirked before continuing. "This is where it gets interesting ! On planet Namek, there was another being present, Freiza, the functional leader of Planet Trade Organization. He was there looking for the Dragonballs too. The mightiest foe we ever met till then ! He and his army mercilessly slaughtered several innocent namekians in search for the Dragonballs, enjoying while doing so. Vegeta decided to rebel against him, and started his own expedition. When I arrived, the situation was bleak; Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta were almost defeated by Freiza's elite forces. I however, managed to turn the tides in our favour but got seriously injured while doing so. I was kept for recovery in a special chamber.

Nail, the strongest namekian battled Freiza. In the meantime, my friends collected the namekian Dragonballs and summoned Porunga, the namekian dragon. They wished for Piccolo, which would in turn revive Kami and thus restore the Earth's Dragonballs, which could be used later.

Freiza easily disposed off Nail, mortally wounding him and left him for the dead. Piccolo soon found him and they both fused. The revived namekian gained such a huge power boost that he was able to hold his own against Freiza. However, much to everyone's horror, the Icegin revealed that the current form was only his fourth form; he had three more forms, each stronger than the previous one, before reaching his full potential. He transformed eventually and kicked everyone's ass around; Gohan, Krillin, even Vegeta. Then he finally exposed the truth; what happened all those years ago.

Freiza's Organization had forcefully captured the Saiyan planet, Vegeta. The Saiyans were not that strong back then, so they were subdued, agreeing to work for him. They helped him capture several planets, getting stronger after every fight, a natural Saiyan trait. However, with the increase in their power, came the increase in Freiza's fear. Fear that one day the Saiyans would grow powerful enough to overthrow him. So as paranoid as he was, he decided the fate of my race in one single moment.

He was in his weakest form. Planet Vegeta had ten times the gravity of Earth, meaning it was either physically ten times the size or was ten times denser. In his weakest form. Using just one percent of that form's power. With one small attack. From one forefinger... He turned the planet to ashes, thus causing the genocide of the Saiyan race, everyone perished save a few."

"Gods have mercy ! That makes him even stronger than Zeus ! I don't think that even Clark had this much power, before his training that is !", Diana gasped putting a hand over her mouth. That was the single greatest feat she had ever known.

David just stared at him, unable to decide how powerful the Icegin was.

"That is truly cruel ! And insanely powerful ! Killing an entire race just based on your fears ! Tell me you handed this Freiza his rear-end ! Tell me ! We want to know !", Supergirl said, demanding to hear more.

"I was sent to Earth to conquer it, moments before my planet's destruction. Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa were not there, so were saved, having been recruited in Freiza's army. Moreover, to hide the truth from these Saiyans, a rumour was spread; that planet Vegeta was struck by a meteor, causing its destruction.

Vegeta was soon killed by Freiza after this revelation. It was now me and the tyrant. The Saiyan and the icejin. Even after I reached my maximum, he was still too powerful, having come to use fifty percent of his final form's full power. He mercilessly killed my best friend, Krillin, blowing him up like a balloon.

That was the breaking point. The incident angered me, boiled me so much that I once again gained a huge boost in power. He was thrashed around. So, he decided to blow up Namek, but not before he was sliced in half ! The planet exploded and I escaped in a spaceship. We later wished everything and everyone killed by Freiza back to life, including Namek. Freiza however, despite being cut in half and beaten to an inch of his life, survived the explosion. He and his father, King Cold, arrived on Earth shortly after, only to be decimated by a young guy called Trunks.

As it happened, Trunks was a half-Saiyan, much like Gohan, who had travelled back in time to warn us of an impeding threat; the androids. He said that the androids would kill everyone and nobody would be able to stop them because I would be dead from a heart virus by that time. He had come to give me the antidote, which was not yet made in my timeline. He left soon afterwards, after revealing that he was the future son of Bulma and Vegeta. Kid Trunks was born a year later."

"So what happened next ?," Even Bruce Wayne had to admit it; true or not, the story was getting interesting !

"The androids arrived on the time specified by Trunks- 18 and 17. 17 looked like a guy with black hair and 18 was a cute blonde chick, like Kara !"

"Like me ? , " Kara Zor-El asked, placing a hand on her chest, obviously flattered by that 'cute blonde chick' remark.

"More like the other one, Powergirl.", Goku answered pointing at the other Kara, much to Supergirl's disappointment. " 18 had a bob cut like her, although she was not as sweet as Powergirl !"

Powergirl smiled at the compliment. "I have everyone reason to be sweet to you !, " She said.

Goku nodded before continuing , " So, I got the heart virus and was confined to bed. 17 and 18 wreaked havoc, defeating everyone, even Vegeta. They left, and sometime later a new threat emerged; Cell. It was created by a mad scientist with a personal vendetta against me. He had collected cells of all my friends and foes until then and biomechanically engineered them to form the deadly being. Cell attained his semi-perfect form after absorbing 17, and began looking for 18, with which he could be perfect.

But Vegeta and Trunks returned after a year's training in Hyperbolic Time Chamber, which meant only one day passing in Earth. Initially, Vegeta outmatched Cell, but he soon let his pride get the better of him, and let the engineered monstrosity to absorb 18, thus gaining it's perfect form.

Perfect Cell simply outclassed both the father and the son. After humiliating them, it announced the Cell games, which would take place after ten days. If at the end of the games, nobody was able to beat it, it would destroy Earth. I got well by that time, thanks to the antidote given by Trunks. So, it was time for me and Gohan to train in the Chamber for one Earth day. We mastered our powers during our training and stepped out much more powerful.

I was an equal match for Perfect Cell at the beginning, trading blows with it. I somehow managed to blow its torso up in pieces. But it had a special trait, it could regenerate to come back stronger ! It did exactly just that and revealed that it was using only half of his power, and then powered up to its maximum. I decided to send in my son Gohan next."

"But why ?!," Diana asked, her face showing confusion and worry. What kind of father threw his own son in danger ? Would Clark have done the same to David ? She certainly wouldn't have.

"My son was always protected, pampered. I knew that one day, I would be not so strong, that one day, someone would certainly eclipse my powers. Gohan had to learn how to defend himself and his family and friends, feel the heat of the battle, learn its finest details. Afterall, he was to be the next defender of the Earth. I wanted him to not need his father, to be independent and strong, like a Saiyan should be !

Gohan was outmatched at first, but circumstances led him to explode in rage. He toyed with Cell, killing it's Cell jrs., its small copies, with ease. Frustrated, it began to swell threatening to destroy Earth with a suicide blast. I took Cell away to a distant planet, where it detonated, killing me and destroying itself. However, a single cell of it remained and from that cell it regenerated again, and since it was made up of Saiyan cells too, receiving zenkai. Shortly after, it returned to Earth; Perfect Cell was now Super Perfect Cell ! It had enough power to destroy the solar system. A beam struggled ensued between Gohan and Super Perfect Cell, and my son seemed to be losing. I had to encourage my son from the spirit world to continue, not to lose hope. My friends provided a distraction for him, and he transferred all his energy, power and wrath into that one final attack. The beam overpowered Cell and engulfed it, annihilating it completely, leaving not even a single cell of it to regenerate from. Victory was ours. For seven years, it was peaceful. Chichi had given birth to another of my son, Goten. Then..."

"Then what ?," Bruce demanded. The story was getting closer to what he wanted to hear.

"A magical being called Majin Buu came along. 5 million years ago, there were five Supreme Kaioshins, or Supreme Kais, the Gods of our universe, four powerful Supreme Kais led by one uber Grand Supreme Kai. Each of the four Supreme Kais had the control over each quadrant of the universe, and the Grand Supreme Kai over the entire universe. Each Supreme Kai had enough power to kill Freiza with one finger... Four of them were killed by Majin Buu. He went on to destroy several galaxies.", Goku intentionally left a pause to make them understand the threat he and his friends had faced, the power of this being.

And they did. Every single one of them understood how powerful was this Majin Buu, how dangerous. But none of them seemed to understand was that how did Goku survive the onslaught that had arrived ?

"Buu was childish, hopping around and cracking bizarre jokes. He did not appear to be dangerous at first, but when he broke loose, not even God could help us ! He killed Krillin and seemingly killed Gohan. Vegeta sacrificed himself by blowing himself up in the face of Buu, but he simply regenerated back.

Earlier, I had been sent to Earth for one day to participate in a martial-arts tournament, and seeing the Buu threat, I unleashed all my powers, shaking the whole world madly while doing so, which were sufficient to beat him at that point. But I wanted Goten and kid Trunks to be the new defenders of Earth, so I did not kill Majin Buu. Unfortunately, my powers had consumed my time on Earth and I was recalled back to the world of the dead. Buu continued his assault before arriving at and having a change of heart. He decided to live peacefully.

But fate had different plans for Majin Buu. A second Buu, known as Evil Buu arrived and thrashed and merged with the now good Majin Buu, transforming into a still more powerful Super Buu.

Super Buu was a force of nature ! He was truly unstoppable. However, after some persuasion, he waits for an hour, for a promised powerful warrior by Piccoolo. The warrior appeared, Gotenks, a fusion of Goten and Trunks, which nearly killed Buu, when the fusion wore off, causing him to once again separate into Goten and Trunk. All hope was lost, but the three decided to make a final stand against Super Buu.

Just then Gohan arrived. Apparently, he was not dead, but was training with the last Supreme Kai. His full hidden potential had been unleashed and he was now more than a match for Super Buu. The monster was manhandled by my first son and was about to be finished when Gotenks appeared again with Piccolo, both of them were absorbed by Buu. With that, Super Buu was now superior to Gohan, and beat him within an inch of his life. He was healed by Dende, and Tien Shinhan joined the fight too.

I was granted another pass by Old Kai, so that I could be of some help to my son. Before I went in, he gave me a special set of earrings, Potara Earrings. It allowed the two wearers to permanently fuse together granting the new being immense power. As a test, Supreme Kai fused with his bodyguard to form Kibito Kai. I originally intended to fuse with Gohan, but he too was absorbed by Super Buu, turning into Buuhan. I barely escaped with my life against him when I sensed a very familiar ki signature."

"Was it Vegeta ?," David asked, looking up. His eyes were shining with curiosity, wanting to hear the exciting conclusion. The joy he would have retelling it to his classmates !

"Smart Boy !," Goku said ruffling his hair ," Indeed it was. We both fused with the help of the earrings, resulting in a being called Vegito. He completely toyed around with Buuhan, making him look like a complete idiot ! Even when he was turned to a chocolate by Buuhan, he still managed to beat his adversary black and blue. He had to be transformed back. Vegito gave him ten seconds to live. At the end of the time period, Buuhan absorbed Vegito. But Vegito was as smart as he was powerful; prior to absorption, he had created an energy barrier around himself to prevent being completely absorbed by Buu.

However, once inside Buuhan, Vegito separated into me and Vegeta. It was a ruse, to help release our sons from inside of Buuhan. With some difficulty, both of us managed to rescue Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo. Vegeta cut loose the good Majin Buu as well, with which Buu's body began a chaotic breakdown. It resulted in the formation of the highly insane and irrational, Kid Buu...

Kid Buu's first action was to destroy the Earth. Me, Vegeta, Mr. Satan and Dende were saved by Kibito Kai, who teleported us to his world. Buu began searching for us throughout the galaxy, destroying planets in which we were not found. He finally arrived where we were and I had to confront him. We went all out; Buu and me. The battle was fierce but balanced, with none of us gaining the edge over the other. But my powers quickly drained my energy and I was now too weak to fight now. Vegeta stepped in, but was quickly outmatched in every aspect. As he was about to be finished by Buu, Mr. Satan stepped in. Kid Buu spat out the good Majin Buu, because of Satan's kindness. They both fought each other, giving us some time to prepare our final attack. Together with Old and Supreme Kai, we used the Namekian Dragonballs to wish the destroyed Earth back along with its inhabitants. Old Kai was sceptical at first, but after being promised a woman to kiss, he agreed. The Spirit Bomb was finally made.

Spirit Bomb is a powerful attack, a last desperate measure to end an evil for good. The attack is in the form of a huge glowing sphere, collected from the spirits of all the living beings. Though it takes some time to form, it is a full-proof method against an evil enemy. Only a being of pure heart can use the Spirit Bomb.

The bomb was thrown at Kid Buu, but he was powerful enough to stop it, surprising all of us. However, with my strength restored by the Dragonballs, I managed to unleash my full power against Kid Buu. Buu finally gave in, and was totally incinerated by the Spirit Bomb. We had won ! Oh, how relieved we felt afterwards !"

"Yippee !", David cried clapping his hands softly. He was glad that Goku had finally managed to end the threat once and for all. He knew that his friend was almighty and nobody could defeat him. How good was it to have him on his side ! To have a person of this power as his friend !

The rest of the League members seemed to share David's joy as they were now beaming at the Saiyan, some giving him a thumbs up, happy that Goku was a man with a true fighting spirit and formidable powers. They felt somewhat relieved that this man, this Saiyan had come to their aid when they needed him the most. They had been missing Superman very badly. Soon, they began talking among themselves, forming small groups. Goku could hear snippets from their chit-chats. "Freiza", "Saiyan", "Buu"...

"Ahem !", coughed Bruce Wayne, immediately gaining everybody's attention around there. The talks stopped, and they were all looking at him now. , "How happy are we to know of your victory, Goku ! You certainly threw a lot of light on your past, judging by how much you told us today. I am very sure that we will come to be very good allies. However, you still did not explain as to how you ended up in our dimension !"

Now the attention shifted towards Goku, like sunflowers to sunlight. They saw that his face was now a potpourri of emotions; grief, anger, disappointment, guilt, penance, all in varying degrees, as he began breathing heavily. At one point, they might have seen a droplet of tear form in the corner of his eye. Suddenly, his look had changed, from a victorious person to a grief-stricken one; he seemed like a man who had lost everything that was dear to him. Both Bruce and Diana knew that look too well.

"Goku ?!," Diana called out to Goku, seeing that he was lost in some memory; his jaws clenched hard, his muscles tight.

"Goku !," Supergirl cried out, shaking him by the shoulder.

"It was peaceful for quite some years. ," Goku began, though he was looking down, avoiding any eye contact " Five years of peace, I guess. One fateful day, I was travelling back from Kibito Kai's place to Earth. Flying about in space, I came across a being. He was unconscious, so I took him to the nearest hospitable planet. Upon coming under the light of its star, I saw that he was wearing a black armour with gold stripes running across in a zig-zag manner."

"No !, " Diana whispered softly, fully knowing what it meant.

"Upon seeing him twitch, I gave him the senzu bean. He immediately hopped back up and thanked me several times. Flattered, I decided to take him to Earth, my planet. On the way there, I asked him several questions regarding his origin, race, powers... family. He didn't seem to recollect anything. But he did tell me his name."

"And what was it ?, " Bruce Wayne asked, the blood drawn from his face. It was a mere formality to confirm his fears.

"Imperiex."

The mere mention of the name was enough as Goku heard a collective gasp coming from the League, each member taken aback by this shocking revelation. They knew what the threat meant; complete annihilation. It was a cosmic being hell bent on restarting the entire universe. They knew that Goku's universe would have suffered too, marred by this adversary. But how did Imperiex reach there ? This question only meant one thing; Superman had failed, died in vain.

"How big was it ?," Hal Jordan asked after a very long time. He had witnessed the gigantic villain first hand, the powers it wielded, and wanted to make sure that it was the same Imperiex Goku had encountered.

"About 6'3", weighed a little over a hundred kilos and wore a red cape. ," Goku answered grimly.

"Then it must be an Imperiex probe !, " The Green Lantern deduced ,"Because the real Imperiex was colossal in size, as huge as a skyscraper. Although the red cape must be an addition to the design."

"When we arrived on Earth, I was so glad to see my family back after such a long time ! Chichi, Gohan, Goten, everyone ! We had a party that night, everyone was so happy to see me. Even Imperiex was invited !, " Goku laughed cruelly to himself at the last line; this time, nobody joined in.

"Continuing from where I left- Vegeta came to offer me some cookies, saying that he had baked those himself for my arrival. I got an upset stomach ! He badmouthed me when I ran away from the place clutching my mouth. It was the last time I saw him alive, because when I was vomiting far away in the field, I saw a bright explosion. I rushed back to save the ones left alive; Gohan, Chichi, Goten and Trunks.

I was later told by Gohan that when Vegeta was cursing me he had apparently shouted "Why you Kakarot ? Being away from Earth has made you soft ! ". Imperiex curiously asked him that what planet was he on. Vegeta was blasted in the face when he replied him. Bulma too was killed as she stood close by. Gohan also said that Piccolo took the beam meant for the young boys. Videl, who was pregnant with Gohan's child by that time, was killed instantly by a hard shot to the gut. It was Majin Buu who had stalled Imperiex for some time to allow us to escape. We reached the Sacred World of Kais before taking any action. Kibito Kai later informed us that the entire Earth's solar system was destroyed by Imperiex, Majin Buu was later vapourized after putting up a very good fight.

We had no time to train as Imperiex declared to hollow and reshape the entire universe. Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks and went Super Saiyan 3. The boys' revenge was insatiable, he jumped in the fight a little too soon, and a little too rashly, Imperiex was however uber powerful. Gotenks defused soon after and the two boys were about to be finished off, when Gohan grabbed the cosmic being from behind, locking his arms around him and ordered everyone to leave. His final worlds were "It was an honour to fight alongside you, Dad !" before self-destructing in an explosion ! Imperiex was gone. Goten and Trunks both began wailing inconsolably, tears flowing down their cheeks, snot dripping from their noses. I felt pity for the two boys, witnessing such massacre at such a young age ! Their friends and families killed in front of their eyes, their planet destroyed. I hugged them both, confused myself how to react. "Please calm down !" I said through quivering lips, but they kept crying, demanding irrationally to bring everyone back. "Please stop crying !" I said again, wishing that they could get out from this suffering. My wish was granted in a twisted manner by Imperiex as he shot out two beams and quickly ended the boys' cryings, and their lives; apparently he had survived Gohan's blast. My whole family was decimated in front of my eyes by the anomaly. "

A deafening silence filled the room. Everyone was looking at Goku with pity. Tears were rolling down David's cheeks feeling sorry for his friend's plight. Sure they had lost some of their loved ones during the Imperiex Wars but, none of had to witness the entire massacre of their family. Diana had, but even she did not have any children to lose at that time. She wished that she would never have face the same crisis that Goku had. She wished that Superman could have too survived the boom tube's displacement, so that he would be of some help, providing some assistance and a way to end the threat. She wished that Brainiac would have survived; at least he would have spared the universe by ruling it. But she knew that neither Superman nor Brainiac was powerful enough to survive the Big Bang. Imperiex was crueler to Goku's universe, having learnt a lesson in hers.

"How did you survive then ?"

Goku heard a question, but didn't care who asked it.

"Too broken to resist further, I fell down to my knees, submitting myself to fate. Imperiex didn't kill me, but took me to outer space. I watched as he destroyed a dozen of stars and their systems. He later told me that it was his way of thanking me for putting him out of statis. Apparently, he'd 'gift' me a new perfect universe. Disgusted, I went out of there to planet Namek for the Dragonballs, since the ones on Earth were destroyed. There, I learned that Dende, the namekian Dragonball maker, was on Earth too when it was destroyed. All hope was lost. But they said that they could appoint a new guru to make the Dragonballs, though it would take some time for them to do so.

I went to the Kais to console my wife, Chichi. But her age had caught up with her, and her heart was too weak to bear the news of her family's death, she died in my arms. But I had no time to mourn, I was now the sole guardian of the universe. I trained with Kibito Kai to increase my powers, max them out and since Imperiex was not aware of the way to reach Kai's planet so I trained unhindered. By the time I was finished, my enemy had destroyed the northern quadrant of universe. He accomplished one-fourth of his mission.

I confronted Imperiex one-on-one this time, determined to end him forever. It was a one sided battle though, as he was far more powerful, even than my full potential. So in an act of desperation, I had to use a once forgotten technique. A technique which I had began using during Kibito Kai's training. Kaioken. It allows the user to enhance his speed, strength, durability, powers by a multiple he calls out, like Kaioken x 2, enhances the factors by 2, Kaioken x3 by 4 and so on, but it causes a considerable amount of ki strain. When fighting Freiza, I maxed out at Kaioken x 20, with Imperiex, I had to go a hundred. My muscles slowly began tearing apart from the strain, I knew I had little time. I did destroy him eventually, but he regenerated back. So, I had only one option left; Spirit Bomb. But not just any Spirit Bomb, I had to gather the spirits from every single being from the universe, even the dead ones. So, I began charging up the Universal Spirit Bomb but, Imperiex found me. My dead family and friends were briefly sent into the living world, to stall him in order to give me more time to charge the bomb. We finally succeeded, the bomb impacted on his face and incinerated him.

But, I knew that the job was not done; now as you see, the impact was so severe that it ripped open an inter-dimensional rift, a rupture in the space-time fabric. Seeing that, I, just like Superman, pushed the Spirit Bomb into the rift, making sure that the threat would never appear again. After that, I ended up here."

Everyone nodded their heads silently, though none of them spoke a single word. It was best to leave this warrior to his wounds, poking him might be too dangerous.

"My friends and family, dead because of me !", He cried through gritted teeth, the nerves in his neck bulging out.

The League was looking at him worriedly now, was he going to explode like David ?

"Dead because I helped a monster !"

His hair was now slowly rising upwards, till only four short bangs lined his forehead. A golden coloured aura was now surrounding him.

"It's all my fault !"

The League was pretty sure that for a brief, very brief moment, they saw his hair flash a bright golden colour. But when Goku realized what he was doing, he immediately calmed down. Then, he placed his hands on the table and closed his eyes, lost in some form of meditation.

It was a long time before someone dared to speak.

"Can I ask you something Goku ?," Hal Jordan asked, a little wary.

"Yeah sure !," He said opening his eyes, a little more relaxed when he did.

"Why didn't you save us from the kryptonians earlier, when you could have pawned them so easily !"

"Oh that ! You see I was a little down on confidence after losing everything. So I wasn't sure what to do, I am not afraid to confess that I was scared too. But, after I saw what they were about to do to Kara, I decided that enough was enough."

Goku knew that he had lied to everyone present in the hall. Because the moment he sensed the kryptonians, he knew he could beat them all. But there was something else that had halted him, made him wonder. The kryptonians were emitting similar ki signatures to that of Imperiex ! Even Supergirl and Powergirl ! But how was it possible ?! Did it mean that Imperiex too was kryptonian ? But none of the League members had mentioned it. Goku had wondered who these armoured beings were but, decided to abandon the queries when he saw that Supergirl was about to be violated by Zod. He certainly had a lot of questions in mind.

"So once again I thank you on behalf of the League, Goku !,"Bruce Wayne came up to him and shook his hand.

"Don't embarrass me please !" Goku said.

* * *

It was twilight by the time they had reached her home. It was on David's continuing childish insistence that Goku had decided to stay in Diana's home.

"Please Goku ! Come and live with us ! Mommy makes good food. Moreover, she is very badly beaten. She needs a friend like you to take care of her. Please !" He had begged.

Diana had tried to take him away, but he had simply shook her off and ran to cling to his feet.

"You promised to never leave us again, Goku ! Pinkie swear ! Remember ?!" Goku had to comply.

He wasn't fond of living alone in another woman's home, especially a pretty and single mother like Diana, even though he had saved her and her son's lives. Living like this just did not seem right. He would have to think something of it soon.

Diana noticed that Goku was very gloomy throughout the whole journey, not even caring to smile. She realized that the painful memories had taken their toll, she knew what to do.

Immediately upon entering the house, she switched on the lights and turned to him.

"I know what it feels like !, " She said to him ," To lose everyone you love, to feel guilt, and resentment. I know Goku, I know."

He was staring at her, completely taken by surprise by this show of affection. A few days ago, she had left him dying in the cold and now this.

"It was not your fault, Goku.," Diana continued ,"The Imperiex, it wasn't your fault. You did what a pure-hearted man like yourself does; helping anyone in need. Don't blame yourself for it. When I lost my family and Superman, I blamed myself, for not being there on time, for not being able to help them out during their battle. You begin hating yourself, your very pathetic existence, any lesser man would perish by ending his life. But then you realize that you have some other responsibilities as well, that's part of being an idol. I am very sure you were an idol back home too, to your sons, to your friends, to the people you so diligently protected. Then you take that responsibility and turn it into your sole reason for existence. I found mine in David, I am pretty much sure that you will find yours too, eventually, we all do. We too can give up like anyone and run away Goku, but remember this; we're not like anyone."

The last line was quoted from a private conversation Diana had with Clark a long time ago.

Goku's lips began quivering as he heard and understood her words. His eyes began brimming with tears as he tried to hold them back, he bit his lower lip.

"Goku don't !," She said ," Sometimes it's better to let it all away ! To cry your heart out !"

With that put her strong arms around his broad back, hugging him once again, this time to share his grief, his sorrow. She could hear her sobs as he finally decided to let it all lose, crying like a small child.

"But I helped a monster !," Goku croaked, his voice a little slurry because of the tears , "And that monster destroyed my world. That makes me a monster too."

"Shhh... Goku !," She said placing a hand on his face ," Never talk things like that, you are not a monster ! You are an angel, Goku ! A saviour !"

Then, she kissed him on the cheek, his wild spikes softly tickling her face. She giggled internally.

GRRRRUUUULLLPPP... !

"What was that ?!", Diana cried out in shock.

"It seems I am a 'little' hungry.", Goku replied wiping his tears with the back of his hands, going a little red in his cheeks.

A huge amount of food had to be ordered, amounting to the quantity required to fill twenty people's stomach.

"Wow !", Goku cried as the humongous amount of food was laid on the table with a suckling pig at the centre.

"Maybe food lifts his mood up !", Diana thought.

She watched in amazement as Goku reached for a pair of chopsticks and slashed it many times across the whole body of the roasted pig.

SLISH ! SLASH ! SNIP ! SNAP ! ZAAP !

Both mother and son watched with huge eyes as the pig's carcass fell to numerous tiny pieces !

"Whoa ! Can you teach me how to do that ?!", David asked, a knife ready in his hands.

"David ! What about the prayer ?!" Diana had made sure to raise her son with manners.

"Oh yeah ! Almost forgot mommy !"

They joined their hands and closed their eyes and muttered a prayer, a daily routine-

**_God our Father, Lord and Saviour_**  
**_Thank you for your love and favour_**  
**_Bless this food and drink we pray_**  
**_And all who shares with us today._**

And then they opened their eyes, only to find that the food was... Gone !

They turned their heads in time to see Goku ravishingly putting the last bit of the food in his mouth, apparently enjoying the taste of it. The entire table was left spotlessly clean, not a single crumb of food remained on it !

Diana opened her mouth to yell at him but decided against it. Today was his day. He had saved her and her son. Later on, both of them had to do with milk and cornflakes.

As the night began growing darker, it was time to go to sleep. Diana was helped up to her room upstairs by Goku; one arm around his neck, with David following closely behind.

"Here ! That would be fine.", Diana said as she was placed on the bed. She had to take some rest before being fully well.

"Please sleep with mommy ! She might need your help during the night.", David insisted, not fully knowing what he had just said.

"Ummm... that's very tempting, but no thanks ! I think I'll do good in the chair.", Goku said, flopping on the chair placed nearby. "Moreover, I think I'll help mommy by keeping an eye over her !"

"Goodnight Goku !", David said, lying next to his mother.

"Goodnight friend !", Diana wished him too, her hands around her son, pulling him closer to herself and kissing the crown of his head.

"Sweet dreams to both of you !"

Unlike last night, Diana and David slept peacefully.

* * *

They were both standing in the Research and Development facility of PhoenixTech labs; Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor. They seemed to be looking at something, examining it.

"Are you sure you want to do this ?", Lex asked his partner, eyeing the torn grey armour suspiciously. It was Zod's armour suit, that had been collected from the site.

"We have accomplished so much together. Then why this sudden hesitation ?," Bruce asked frowning.

"I mean, I am not sure we could do this. The kryptonian technology is far more advanced than ours, plus I am not sure how much funds will it require or even how much time will it take."

Bruce Wayne looked at him. "We will do it. We will accomplish it, like we always have. I'll keep a close watch on David, the boy might come in handy someday. As for funds, when did we care about funds when we rebuilt this entire planet ? Time though, is something we might be short of. Seeing the powers of our uninvited guest."

"I always thought you were a little nuts, but this paranoid ?!," Lex asked, rubbing his bald head. Bruce had narrated to him the entire day's events. Zod, Goku, Darkseid, David, then the flashbacks. ,"Of what I've heard, he saved the League, he saved our WORLD !"

"True, but Goku wasn't completely honest with us. He did keep some secrets.", The billionaire gruffed.

"How can you be so sure ?"

"I have spent my life interrogating people, Lex. I know every little frown and twitch the face makes, what they are revealing and what they are hiding. Certainly, it has some merits, I believe.", Bruce said staring at him ,"Moreover, do you really believe his story ? Vegeta ? Nappa ? Raditz ? Freiza ? I think even David can come up with better names ! His story-reciting certainly gave me cancer."

"If you say so.," The bald businessman sighed, raising his brows ,"But if you ask me, I'll say that you are oversimplifying things, Bruce."

Bruce now hardened his stare, the one which terrified subjects and citizens alike; the batglare ! He stepped closer to his business partner, close enough for the latter to see in his eyes that he was dead serious. "I have a feeling. A hunch, that the Imperiex war was just the beginning."

"T-That's why we need Goku. ," Lex countered with his own logic.

"We need Goku's powers. I'm afraid that the trauma might have upset his psychological balance. He might act in an aggressive manner, given a tense situation. Might unintentionally harm some members."

"Are you sure that you are not doing this for... 'her' ?", Lex asked trying to coax out the truth from him, expecting him to lash out. To his surprise, Bruce went on to confess honestly.

"You have been a good friend in these past few years, Lex. So I won't lie to you. Yes, I still have some feelings for her. When you spend time with a person in great need, help him out, share some memorable moments, you do tend to develop some feelings for him."

"Especially one as pretty as her !", Lex joked, trying to lighten his mood.

"She's just a friend.", Bruce said, avoiding any eye contact.

"I think it's you who's not being completely honest."

"We have to be careful with Goku .", Bruce Wayne changed the topic.

"You have changed a lot, Bruce ! You have changed a lot !" Lex Luthor said, shaking his head.

The computer screens came alive. They began their work.

* * *

**Some of the fans might be furious as to why I included the Our Worlds at War arc in the New 52, here's my answer; because it was the perfect DC storyline to fit in this fanfic, it was a very significant arc in the DC Universe, leaving an impact on almost every comic title. New 52 is quite new and is open for a lot of additons and manipulations, so the OWW arc doesn't hurt it very much.**

**Still, I apologize to DC comic fans, if some of them are unhappy.**

**I believe Superman/Wonder woman #6 is out by this time, so in this fic the relevance of the title's story only goes up till #5, from then on, it is my own imagination and ideas.**

**So, Goku is here in the DC dimension because of Imperiex war, but why was a mere probe so powerful ?**

**Why did Goku hide secrets ? Super Saiyan forms ? The ki signatures of the kryptonians ? And how does he intend to find his answers ?**

**Diana has lend a crying shoulder to Goku. What is the future holding for them ?**

**Bruce and Lex have got hold of the kryptonian grey armour. What exactly are they planning to do with it ?**

**Find out in the next chapter !**

**Your reviews, be it good or bad, are always welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8 Secrets

**So here I am with a new chapter.**

**Your reviews were appreciated, thanks !**

* * *

Diana woke up the following morning, a little sore though. She clearly remembered last day's beating given by Darkseid, bringing her to the brink of death, then David's sudden awakening of powers, him humiliating the New God, then passing out, only to be reawakened by a new found strength to see the spiky haired man she had despised a few days back, beat the hell out of Darkseid. Then, the bright blue flash, the Watchtower, flashbacks, home, food, sleep and now this.

David was still lying by her side, curled up into a ball, comfortably sleeping. How soothing was it to watch him like that ! She ran her hand through his soft hair and kissed him in his cheek. As long as she had him, she wouldn't have to worry about anything else. Her son opened his eyes, his sleep having been disturbed by his mother. He looked at her, and flashed a smile, his eyes a little drowsy.

"Good Morning honey !"

"Good Morning mommy !", He wished back, stretching his arms and legs and getting up.

"Slept well ?"

"Yeah. But where is Goku ?"

Then they both remembered, he must be sitting in the chair keeping an eye over them. Yes ! There he was, looking at them.

"I hope it was not much trouble, Goku !", Diana said getting down from the bed. David remained there.

Goku just kept staring ahead.

"Goku ? Are you listening to me ?", She asked, bending down to have a better look at him.

Still no answer.

"Goku ?" She waved a hand in front of him. He didn't so much as bat an eyelash. "What the..."

She went in closer and stared him full in the eye, hoping to get a reaction; he didn't even notice it, kept looking ahead in nothingness. Then it dawned upon her, why he was acting like this; his breathing was deep and slow; slower than when active, his pupils; fluctuating on their own, as if viewing varied images, and she heard it too, a very light snore escaping his nose !

"Goku !", She cried, shaking him hard this time.

"WHOOOAAAAA !..." He yelled, flailing his arms and legs in the air, before falling down with a hard thud on his back, along with the chair.

David burst into a hearty laughter at the silliness, while Diana had to help Goku up from the ground, who was rubbing his head.

"What happened ?!", He enquired, confused at this turn of events.

"You, my friend..", She replied, barely controlling her laughter ,"Managed to sleep with your eyes open ! I never thought it was possible until now."

"Yeah I guess !", He said shyly, rubbing the back of his head ,"I was feeling very sleepy, but I didn't want to disappoint you two either. So, must have dozed off without shutting my eyes."

She tried to suppress it, but couldn't as it came out bursting out of her mouth. Now, it was Diana's turn to laugh out loud. She did, all the while clutching her stomach, her laugh ringing loud in the room. She was not just laughing, she was genuinely happy that a person like him was there for both her and her son. She knew that this Saiyan meant well, that they would eventually turn out to be very good and genuine friends.

David was happy too, seeing his mother laughing like this for the first time, being this happy.

"You.. you are very naive indeed !", She said, wiping the tears from her eyes, barely able to catch her breath. Then, when she saw a confused look on Goku's face, as if nothing had happened, she burst into another series of fresh laughter.

A big drop of sweat appeared on Goku's forehead as he slouched his shoulders and dug his neck in, a trait shared by all the inhabitants of his anime dimension.

"Has she lost it ?" He thought slumbering.

"Wow ! Can you teach me how to do that ?", David asked looking at the huge drop on his friend's head...

It was a few days later. David had gone to school and Diana was back to her job. Goku was alone in the house. He had been waiting for this day for a long time, and now the opportunity had presented itself.

"I must do it now !," He thought to himself. Stepping out of the house, he locked the door and double-checked all the locks. Perfectly fine. He sensed the ki of the person he was looking for and then, he ITed to the Watchtower. He needed some answers.

* * *

He was in a dark corner, looking at the prison where they both were kept.

Zod and Faora, both were locked inside the cell, a cell which seemed to be bathed in some kind of red light. The kryptonite captivators were still latched on to their necks, preventing them to be any kind of trouble. He was sitting on the bed, his hands resting on his lap, lost in some kind of thought. She was lying next to him, her back facing his front, probably sleeping. Both of them were in the same body suit Goku had exposed them in after nerfing them.

But they were not alone. Standing there, guarding them was Supergirl, Kara Zor-El. The very same Supergirl Zod had decided to violate in front of everyone despite her pleas. The same Supergirl Goku had saved in the nick of time. Now, the same Supergirl was watching over her tormentors. She was sitting on a chair, her chin resting on her hand, as if bored by this duty assigned to her. However, she did seem to catch on to something, thanks to her super hearing.

"Who's there ?," She called out, peaking her head over her shoulder, her muscles tightening for a fight.

"Relax ! Its just me !," Goku said getting out from the corner.

"Hi there ! Spikey !," She said waving her hand, getting up. Finally something to get her out of this boredom !

"Spikey ?! That's a new one !", Goku said reaching for his spiky hair. It certainly wasn't a name that misfit him.

"So, what brought you here ?," She asked, adjusting some loose strands of her golden hair.

"Uh.. well. I was kind of, getting bored. Couldn't think of any place to kill some time. So, I ended up here !"

"You, mister !," She said squinting her eyes and standing on her toes so that her face could be closer to his ,"Are then absolutely at the right place ! Supergirl really knows how to have a fun time with people !"

Goku backed a bit, for she was dangerously close to him; so close that he could smell her fruity breath, so close that he thought their lips might accidently meet. He saw that she stayed on like that, had made no effort to step back. Was she doing it on purpose ? If so, this was going to be easier than he thought. He felt ashamed a bit; using a girl to do a man's job, but he badly wanted some answers. And he knew that Zod would have them.

"Really Kara ?! What exactly is your definition of fun ?," He asked smiling at her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He had decided to flirt with her, in order to gain her trust. Little did he know that it would start a chain reaction, the repercussions of which would be felt in the coming years, pushing everything into chaos and unrest, resulting in severe consequences.

She looked down at his hand, and then back at him. Was he really doing it ? Replying to her advances ?

"Certainly not this !," Kara replied, pointing her hand to the prison cell containing Zod and Faora, who were now looking at the enemy, who had beaten them.

"Yeah ! I mean, spending your time watching over a man who thinks he is a teenager and a woman who thinks she is a man ! That would definitely frustrate me !"

"And I was about to be a victim or their sinister plans. You saved me Goku ! You saved my life and my honour ! I can never thank you enough, but this is the best I can do !" She said taking his face into her hands, and then slowly planted a kiss on it ,"Thank you !"

"There's nothing to thank about, Kara !," He said, scratching the back of his head. Why did the Supergirls always make him feel embarrassed ? ,"Besides, you kind of made up for it when you and Powergirl bathed and dressed me up ! I was certainly looking good, I believe !"

"You always look good !," She said playfully, eyeing him down with interest. Then she placed a finger on his gi, where the kami sign was, upon his well toned left chest ,"That gi looks good on you too, Spikey !"

"And I thought you liked me better without it !" Goku teased her, arching his left eyebrow.

"Goku !", Kara scolded him, albeit in a playful manner, slapping him lightly across his arm. Then she dropped her gaze, too shy to meet his, her cheeks gaining a pinkish hue. She couldn't believe it was happening !

Goku wondered if he had stretched it a bit too far, maybe he should have straightaway explained the reason behind his sudden arrival. She wouldn't have denied him. But doing this had certainly sent a wrong message, especially when he was interested in someone else...

"Maybe I'll win the bet afterall, it seems !", Kara thought, and then she laughed lightly to herself.

"Hey ! What ?!", Goku asked, unable to understand the reason behind Supergirl's behaviour.

"Nothing !" She replied, exposing her white teeth, pushing back a strand of loose hair.

"Where's Powergirl ?", He asked her casually, looking here and there.

"I am the only Kara you should be concerned about right now !" By the look on her face and the tone of her voice, he understood that she was not pleased with the mention of her Earth-Two counterpart, which surprised him because the Supergirls always came across to him as the closest two members in the League.

"Huh ?!" Was what escaped his lips, when he stared at her tilting his head.

"Oh ! I mean, Kara-P is not here in the Prison Chamber.", Supergirl said, realizing what she had just spoken ,"As you see, the Young Justice League members are given some amount of training before being inducted into the core Justice League. Me and Kara-P are undergoing that training. So, while the League is on Earth attending a meeting in the World Council, the trainees have been assigned to look after the Watchtower. Powergirl's handling the Young Justice League, briefing them. Bruce believes that the 'Younglings' will follow her orders better !"

"Can't blame them ! But Bruce ? I thought Hal Jordan was your leader ?"

"Bruce is the administrator; each and every aspect of the League comes under him. Green Lantern is our operational leader, meaning he is the final authority in every combat situation."

"And Kara-P ?", He asked, amused by that short form of a name.

"Yeah ! We kind of made it up !", She replied rubbing the back of her neck ,"Since both our names sound Kara Zor-El, we decided to distinguish ourselves; Powergirl is Kara-P and you can call me Kara-Z ! You see Z for Zor-El."

"So, Kara-Z ! Can I ask you for a little favour ?"

"Yeah sure ! Anything you want !"

"Can I interrogate Zod and Faora ?"

Kara-Z was looking at him with a confused look on her face. What possibly could he have to do with Zod ? They were not even from the same universes ! Was he hiding something ?

"I am not sure Goku.", She began, avoiding any eye contact, afraid to see a disappointed look in his eyes. Especially one caused by her ,"I mean, I am entrusted with watching over these two ! You saw what they are capable of ! If anything happens, if they escape..."

"Are you saying that I am incapable of handling them ?", He asked. He had started to play with his words.

"That's not what I meant ! I mean you are quite new to this place, and do not know much about the Watchtower. One wrong button pressed could mean trouble for us, and there are so many of them ! Not that I am saying that you are dumb ! But without any proper guidance from the League, there is a lot that could happen. I mean seriously, you could put the whole operation in jeopardy. And none of us would want that !"

"That's okay ! I believe you have an important work to tend to ! I guess I just wasted my time then !," Goku said as he let out a sigh and faked a certain degree of disappointment. Then he slouched his shoulders, dropped his head and turned around to leave.

He had barely walked five steps when he heard Supergirl cry "Wait !". He halted his motion.

"How much time do you need ?", She asked appearing before him, a look of unsure on her face.

"That did it !", Goku thought to himself. Kara-Z was now in his grasp. "Not much, around half an hour."

Supergirl was now looking down, apparently in a deep thought, pondering the possibilities of it. It was forbidden for any outsider to enter this part of the Watchtower, and yet, she had decided not to do anything about it, not to ask him to leave, because the truth was that she was seeing him after quite some time, and she did not want to waste this opportunity by pissing him off.

"Fine, you win !," She finally said, looking up at him ,"But please don't get me into any sort of trouble !"

"Why would I ?"

Before Kara could leave from the Prison Chamber, he called out from behind.

"Anything else you might be needing ?", She asked him.

"Yes. Though I have complete faith in you and believe you are mature enough to not think of it, I fear that your girlish side might get the better of you."

"What are you talking about ?"

"I would appreciate that you restrain from using your super-senses to eavesdrop on us !"

"Oh please !", Kara exclaimed rolling her eyes as she began leaving the chamber.

"One more thing !"

"What ?"

"You are the sweetest girl I've ever met !", He said flashing a huge genuine-looking smile meant only for her.

"Thanks !" She left the chamber blushing madly, unable to reply anything to him. Was this really happening ?

Goku now turned around to face the two kryptonians held in captivity.

Zod now had his arms folded across his chest, sitting cross-legged on the bed in an upright position, smiling menacingly at the Saiyan. Even Faora was now awake, her hair a little dishelved though, she was probably asleep for a long time.

"Done using the girl, are you ?", Were the words that escaped Zod's mouth.

"General Zod !," Goku began greeting him in the friendliest of manners ,"I see you had been observing us for quite some time now ! Must have been very interesting; something different, quite unlike your daily visuals nowadays- red light, enclosed metal walls, promethium bars and not to forget... a kryptonite captivator a day !"

Zod felt something burning inside him; the Saiyan could hurt as much as with his tongue as with his bare hands and feet. But the general couldn't give up so easily; even in defeat, the kryptonians' reputation was at stake.

"Yes ! Very boring indeed !," He began, intentionally making a very sad face ,"But why are you complaining ? Especially after where you stay nowadays ! You must be viewing pretty interesting 'visuals' yourself ? How many times have you feasted your eyes upon her flawless body ? How many times has she caught you doing that ? And how many times have you barged into her room while she was changing ? Sometimes accidently, sometimes not ! Or have you grown so fond of each other that both of you sleep in the same room, on the same bed ?" He ended his last question with an evil sneer.

Goku felt the full sting of it, but he knew that this was bound to happen someday, after all he was living with a single mother, who had lost the father of her child. Five years of being alone, raising a son on her own, and suddenly he decides to show up; questions would be definitely asked. He also knew that some of the kryptonian's questions definitely had answers, but due to obvious reasons he couldn't disclose them to him.

"The only thing I've come here for is some answers. Not your questions.", Goku said crossing his arms.

"And what makes you think that I'll do that, Saiyan !", Zod replied back. He stood up, and went nearer to Goku. Then, holding the bars with his hands, he spoke ,"Yes ! I've heard all about you. The last surviving Saiyan, inhabitant of a doomed world, which you have left to die slowly and painfully. Victim of a catastrophe created by your own foolishness ! Where were all your powers and wisecracks back then ? The truth is that you are no hero, just an overpowered fool who chanced his arrival upon less powerful beings. Tell me honestly - Aren't you relieved here ? That you don't have to day in and day out watch your world slowly breathing its last, slowly falling apart from a disaster that happened all because of you ?"

Zod saw that Goku's expression had changed, now it was not one, but a mixture of many; anger, grief, frustration, hatred, remorse. He wondered if the Saiyan would decide to execute him now. But somehow, miraculously, he managed to regain his previous composure.

"You are right. Much like you, I come from a doomed world. But, let me ask you this, how much do both of you love your world ?"

"I think you saw how much we love it !", Faora spoke for the first time since Goku's arrival, getting up and standing besides her general. The stoic expression was clear on her face.

"Then will you answer my queries for it ?"

"What exactly are you trying to say ?", Zod asked, feeling that he and her commander were unnecessarily being questioned.

"What if I say that you can get your wish ? What if I say that I can give Krypton back to you ?"

Both of them were shocked by the statement. The Saiyan had proposed something that Darkseid had promised; re-establishing Krypton. But how ? The New God had told them nothing about how he intended to do it, but perhaps Goku could ! Zod decided that it was best to give him what he wanted. After all, there was nothing he could lose if the spiky man turned his back on him.

"What do you want to know, Saiyan ?", He asked, his voice now full of eagerness.

"What do you know about this Darkseid ?"

Zod couldn't understand the Saiyan's sudden interest in the slain God, but still gave him all the information he had ,"His true name is, or was, Uxas. He was a mud-grubber, a humble farmer, back on his planet. He always cursed the Old Gods for having grown complacent and ignoring his people's worries. Legend has it that one day Uxas decided to slowly snake his way to the mountain where the Old Gods slept. And then he whispered something into their ears. What, nobody knows. But what everybody does know, is that it caused the Old Gods to turn on each other, they fought among themselves and got severely weakened due to the onslaught. Uxas easily disposed all of them one by one and gained their powers.

This drastically changed his physical appearance; from being humanoid to looking like a grey rockman. He lost all his hair and got covered up by the blue armour you saw. He took on the title, Darkseid.

Meanwhile, Uxas' brother, Izaya asked for the Skyfather to grant his wife back to him, but was granted with the power of the God because of his faith and benevolence. He took the title Highfather. So, Darkseid and Highfather engaged in a battle so fierce that it ripped their planet in two; one remained with Highfather, New Genesis and the other was ruled by Darkseid, Apokolips.

One day, a teleporter called Kaiyo appeared and mocked the parademons, the army of Darkseid. Angered, he decided to kill her, and followed her to different realities. He then realized that there were seemingly endless worlds, and one particular reality interested him, our reality. There he discovered the anti-life equation and wanted to use it to rule the entire universe. He was eventually defeated by the Justice League and had stayed hidden for some time. Then the Imperiex war happened and you know the rest, I believe."

"Hmmm... sounds interesting.", Goku said, his arms crossed on his chest ,"But what does one do with the anti-life equation ?"

"It is an equation which allows the user to eliminate freewill wherever he wants and make that place and its inhabitants his."

"Much like mind-control I see. So, as far as I know, Darkseid had formed an alliance with the League during the Imperiex war, so how exactly did he turn up against the same people he had fought alongside with ? Helped to eliminate a universal threat ? Surely certain agreements must have been reached during the aftermath !"

Zod grunted upon hearing this.

"What's that for ?" Goku asked.

"Nothing !"

"No, I want to know !", Goku insisted.

"The League did not tell you much, did they ? Are you even aware of what all they are hiding from you ? Powergirl is not from this universe, Kara Zor-El is in fact, much older than Kal-El, Cyborg uses Apokolipan technology for his machinery, there are more than just one coloured Lantern Corps., Kal-El never married Diana, their son is born out of wedlock, and yes, Diana; her Amazon race is that of rapists and murderers ! Do you get my point ? You know nothing ! "

Goku was shocked by these sudden revelations. Why did the League hide these facts from him ? Did they consider him a potential threat too ? Or worse, did they find him unworthy of his trust ? Ironically, he had come to find some answers but ended up with more questions. But then he realized that he was no one to question their decisions. Afterall, hadn't he kept secrets of his own ? Hadn't he missed the part in his narration when his family was almost pulverized by a Saiyan whose name was a pun on broccoli ?

"Can I ask you something ?"

"Go on, Saiyan."

"You know about Imperiex ?"

"Certainly !", Zod replied.

"Was he kryptonian ?"

"No why ?"

"Because I felt strong kryptonian ki signatures coming out from him when I fought him. It certainly was very much like yours, Faora's and the two Kara's. Why ?"

"What are you talking about ?"

"It felt as if, as if he was kryptonian." Goku clarified, revealing what he meant to ask.

"Beats me." Zod answered truthfully, shrugging his shoulders. He certainly had no idea what he was talking about ,"You must have felt wrong !"

"That's enough Saiyan ! I think we have told you enough !", Faora answered him with a sharp reply. She was in no mood to further solve his queries. She was concerned about her destroyed planet's resurrection."What about our Krypton ?"

"Yeah I think I kind of forgot.", Goku said rubbing the back of his head ,"But I don't think I'll be doing it alone."

"So who are you referring to ?", Zod enquired still holding the bars. The man was getting on his nerves, to the point of irritation. If not for the red solar rays that had drawn his powers, he surely would have punched him.

"I think you guys could help me out ! Its on Earth."

Zod and Faora looked at each other, wondering whether they just heard what he had said. The key to their lost world, the great Krypton, on Earth ? Either the Saiyan had gone insane or he was just playing around with them. Both of the scenarios were not good for them.

"Pardon me ! But don't you think it'll be a little difficult for us to help you ? Seeing that we are behind these bars ?", Faora asked, raising an eyebrow, mocking him.

"Step back !", Goku instructed them as he held the promethium-made bars firm in his grip. The kryptonians couldn't believe their eyes ! Why was he helping them ?! Obediently they did step back.

CRASH !.

* * *

"Spikey !", Powergirl asked while laughing softly.

Supergirl had told her everything that had happened regarding Goku's arrival.

"I'll have to admit that I am a little jealous of you right now !", Kara-P said poking her in the chest with her index finger, although just to tease her.

"Hey ! Stop it ! It tickles !", Kara-Z giggled, brushing the finger of her taller counterpart aside. She had to admit it, Powergirl was superior to her in many ways; strength, speed, age, stature, experience on Earth, many things. Recently, she was voted by a magazine as the 'most sought after superheroine', eclipsing Kara Zor-El in the poll. But today, being Supergirl was not so bad. Today was so good ! Goku was so cute and had treated her so nicely. She had despised her job of watching over the cruel kryptonians, but the very same job had given her a small glimpse of what she had wished for ! She never thought she would be this lucky !

She was so deeply lost in her own thoughts, that she didn't notice Kara-P observing her.

"Z ?!", Powergirl said.

"Huh !", Supergirl snapped out of her thoughts, looking at her.

"Mind if I ask you something, as an older sister ?", Kara-P asked, crossing her arms and leaning towards the other Kara, her eyebrows now knitted together in concern for the naive girl. Kara-Z had a feeling that she knew what was going to be asked. She just nodded silently.

"Are you having a..."

Thankfully, her question was cut short when Bruce Wayne arrived along with the other core members of the Justice League from a meeting with Lex Luthor.

Bruce was about to resume to his work when he saw that the supergirls were standing there, watching him. He noticed something odd when he saw that Supergirl was not where she was supposed to be, in the Prison Chamber watching over the prisoners.

He slowly marched towards her, a menacing scowl on his face. Kara-Z always hated when he did that, for it always meant that trouble was on its way. The world's most influential man had a knack of being strict about operations, even before the Imperiex war.

"What, may I ask, are you doing here ?", Bruce growled at the soon-to-be core League member.

"Well, I was getting bored sitting all alone there with those maniacs. So Goku came there suddenly and requested to interrogate them. He wanted to do it alone so..."

"You left ?!", Bruce asked her on the top of his voice, shocked by this decision explained in a casual manner, his eyes bulging out of his sockets. Everyone thought his jaw might drop down from his skull.

"Uh... calm down ! I don't think that Goku would backstab us. You saw his heroics a few days back.", Supergirl explained, defending herself and her saviour.

"Who gives a damn about what you think ?!", Bruce barked almost instantly, making her flinch a bit ,"Girl, if anything happens, it's all on you ! You better learn how to think from your head and not your hormones !"

His sudden outburst had stung her a lot, but she knew that it had some valid reason behind it. Goku was surely a hero, a saviour, but for all his traits, he was still a stranger. And strangers were forbidden to enter the restricted areas of the Watchtower, Prison Chamber was one of them. It was one of the basic rules of the League, which she had broken today.

Bruce rushed towards the chamber Kara had foolishly left, tensed in his face. The rest of the League was following him. Reaching the doors of the Prison Chamber he put his hand on the bio-matrix scanner and punched in the codes for entering.

The doors opened, and revealed no one inside. The bars had been pulled out from the prison walls, the red sunlight emitter had been broken to pieces and there were two kryptonite captivator strips lying on the ground.

* * *

"Where has it gone ?", Goku asked himself, bending down to look at the ground. He had been searching it for some time now, but to no avail.

"Don't tell me you hid it under a black cloud !", Zod quipped, mocking his intelligence. He was growing impatient. Although he could have, but he didn't dare double-cross him for two reasons; first he owed him gratitude for releasing him and Faora out of the prison, second, he was more powerful than both of them combined. If they didn't stand a chance in the grey armour how could they now ?

Tired of this search, he decided to use the ki signature. Closing his eyes and focusing, it didn't take him much time to find what he was looking for. A few feet away from him. Pointing a finger at the direction of the ki emission, he blasted a beam that dug a hole deep enough to expose it; a bottle.

Taking out the bottle and dusting it, he handed it over to the kryptonians.

"There you go ! You can always thank me later !", Goku said.

"Is it ? The one ? Is it really it ?", Faora asked him, taking the bottle in her hands. She still couldn't believe what she was seeing, what she was holding. A bottle, but no ordinary one. A jar to be exact, containing what looked like a miniature version of a city.

"I'm only telling you what I felt. It was emitting similar ki signatures to you both and the two Karas. I followed my instincts. Then, I've told you how it came into my possession."

"Yes ! Darkseid ! But I suspect it truly is Brainiac's work. I think the city is Kandor. Yes, I remember, its Kandor ! Brainiac had shrunk it, our capital city !" Zod said eyeing the bottle.

"Brainiac ?! Does he do it often ?"

"A lot."

"But why us ? After all we've done ? Why not the League to hand it over to ?", Zod curiously asked.

"Because I know what it is to lose a home. I've seen the hope, the desperation in your eyes when you mention your planet's resurrection. You need it more than the League, your souls were almost crushed when I saw you earlier today, all hopes lost. I know what true despair is. Maybe this will give you a new reason to live, be once again with... your people."

A lump rose on their throats as they looked at the man who they had made their sworn enemy a few days back. Now, the same enemy had ironically turned out to be their best ally. Who was he ?

"Besides !", Goku said, placing a hand on Zod's back and smiling at him ,"I think after this, you will have enough kryptonian women to bring your population back up ! I hope you will leave the two Karas alone then !"

The two burst into laughter as he joked about their previous misadventure. Even the usually frigid Faora managed to put up a warm smile now.

"Thank you, Goku ! Really !", She said, placing a hand on his shoulder ,"We both were so wrong about you !"

"From now on, you will be a good friend of Krypton !", Zod declared.

And then they both flew off.

* * *

Goku was approached by Hal Jordan sometime later, on his way back home.

"I come on behalf of the League." The Green Lantern spoke.

"So, I can see." Goku said, seeing that he had come alone.

"Why did you free them ?", He asked sternly, trying to hide his fear.

"You want to know ? Tomorrow morning around 11, at the Watchtower."

"How can we trust you ?" He asked floating in the air.

"Trust me on this. You'll get all your answers."

* * *

The clock had struck 6 in the evening. David was busy in his homework, Diana was both helping him and preparing things for that night's dinner. They were in the living room, both busy in their respective works. Goku entered the room, wearing a hooded jacket and tracks.

"See you guys at night !", He waved at them and began reaching to push the door. Diana suddenly appeared in front of it, her arms outstretched to both the ends, blocking his way.

"Yikes !", Goku yelled, springing his hand back instantly, to prevent it from accidently touching one of her breasts. "Hey ! Be a little careful where you stand, Diana ! Anything can happen !"

"It's been a week now !", She said crossly, her arms still stretched ,"You have to tell me where you disappear each evening ! And you have to tell me now !"

"Well, I do come back, don't I ?"

"Tell me where you go ! Are you seeing one of the supergirls ?", Diana demanded crossly, still blocking his way.

"No I am not. And stop throwing tantrums like a child !", Goku answered her.

"I will not stop until you tell me where you go !"

"Why are you so adamant, Diana ?"

"Because, you're..."

Goku leaned in to capture her next words carefully, eager to hear what she thought of him.

"My good friend." She ended up saying, though he wasn't sure she was being honest.

"So, as a 'good friend'.", He said, "I suggest that you have faith in me. When the proper time comes, I will reveal everything to you."

"That's a very lucrative offer, but no !"

Goku sighed in disappointment, his head dropping low and a huge sweat drop appearing on it 'a la anime-style'.

"How does he do that ?!", Diana wondered.

SOLAR FLARE !

The blinding light filled the room, and the mother and son had no time to cover their eyes, as it was totally unexpected. Before both Diana and David could gain their sights back, Goku was gone.

* * *

On the planet Apokolips, Darkseid was in a very bad condition. Miraculously, he had survived the Kamehameha blast that had completey obliterated his moon-sized spaceship and a large chunk of his parademon troops along with it. But, he was badly burnt, his entire three-fourths was, and his one arm and one leg were missing. It seemed his right eye was gone too. All because of one man.

"You lied to me !", Darkseid whispered softly to someone, lying on a huge bed befitting his size with several screens and equipments which had to be medical in nature surrounding him.

"You dared to defy us ! Serves you right !" The voice in his head boomed.

"You never warned that t-the Saiyan was this p-powerful. He c-confronted me before blowing my ship up. The Amazon and her child are o-out of our reach. Heee... is now in possession of the b-bottles too !", The New God was having trouble speaking too, so grave were the wounds inflicted upon him.

"A slight change in plans. We will take care of it. Don't worry."

"Don't worry ?!", He boomed ,"I have only a few days left ! It is i-inevitable !"

"You know that's not true !", The voice said ,"You can be saved, can even become more powerful."

"T-The abomination ?!" He asked disgustingly, before spitting on the ground.

"It's the only way."

Darkseid was looking at what he had kept in his room for five years, in a huge glass column filled with some hazel liquid. Inside it was a strange glowing skeleton, about his size, with spikes protruding from it. He had kept it to keep an eye on it, that as soon as there was even a hint of it trying to regenerate, he would have it completely destroyed. But, it was a good souvenir. Now, it was the only way to keep him alive.

"You know what to do, Uxas. You know what to do."

"B-But we are not even c-compatible ! Fusion is improbable ! And even i-if there is a way, i-it will t-take years for the result !"

"Patience is the key, Uxas."

* * *

**Darkseid has a glowing skeleton in his room. But what is it for ? And whose skeleton is it ?**

**Zod and Faora have found the bottled city of Kandor. But what will they do with it ?**

**What's with Supergirl ?**

**How will Goku confront the Justice League the following day ?**

**And where does Goku go every evening ?**

**Find out in the next chapter. Stay close !**

**And your reviews are always welcome !**


	9. Chapter 9 Revelations

**Hmm****...**

**This was supposed to be updated a week ago, but kind of went into depression when Taker lost his streak to Lesnar at Wrestlemania. (Sigh !) Sad day for the WWE indeed...**

**The most controversial of my chapters was in fact the most reviewed one ! ( With OOC being the pick of the word for the reviewers )**

**Some of the reviews were threatening to punch me from the screen if I didn't set things right !**

**Getting back to updates, this is the longest chapter of this story till date.**

**Regarding OOC ( Out Of Character ), I must say I had hoped for something better. This is a mature Goku we're dealing with. He's dealing with the fact that he indirectly caused the destruction of his universe, because HE WAS BEING HIS USUAL KIND SELF, as one reviewer pointed out, and that was what I had in mind when writing this story. A mature and a smarter Goku, though he'll have his usual moments. I was tired of reading the same Goku on every crossover fic, so I did an interesting twist to him, kind of attention-grabbing when someone deviates from his usual self right ?**

**I too, hoped that he wouldn't trick Kara Zor-El, but he did. Kind of made me sad. (-_-)**

**And just because he kept secrets doesn't make him 'impure' of heart. He still has his malevolent nature, still is a little silly and most of all he is noble and a warrior at heart. And that's how Goku is remembered.**

**Well, nuff said. Here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review, good or bad. **

**Tell me if you like it or don't. I have shaped some of the chapters to the previous demands and reviews.**

**And here. We. Go...**

* * *

It was quite dark by the time Goku returned. The lights of Diana's house were switched off and no sound seemed to be coming out of it. Crickets were chirping everywhere. But he wasn't surprised by this as it had now been a daily routine for him; going out in the evening and coming back late at night every day.

"They must be sleeping.", He thought before opening the door. As soon as he did, he faced Diana sitting right in front of the door with a stern look on her face, her hands crossed across her chest. By the looks of it she seemed to be pretty annoyed by him.

"Hard luck !", He thought to himself as he gulped down the lump in his throat. Judging by the little amount time he had spent with her, he knew that she was a fierce woman beneath; the reason that she was good to him was because of gratitude, the fact that he had saved her and David. It was what had earned him that many men did not; her compassion. But tonight even that was apparently thrown out of the window.

"Would you care to tell me where do you go ?," Diana asked, not rudely, but still maintaining an authority. Afterall, she was still the boss in her house.

"I'd care to tell you that I'm thirsty !", Goku said with an innocent-looking face, mocking her, acting as if nothing odd had happened.

Diana gave her a vicious squinted look before disappearing in the kitchen, and appearing moments later with a glass of water. She looked on as the Saiyan emptied it the moment the glass touched his lips, drinking its entire chilled content in one single gulp. Then he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. So refreshing !

"I guess the lump in your throat has gone down with the water.", She spoke, after waiting for a few moments ,"Good ! Now you'll be able to answer my questions properly !"

"Oh shit !", Goku thought staring wide-eyed at her ,"How do I get out of this ?"

"Sooo... ! Where do you disappear each evening ?", Diana began.

"I might want to check on David !", He replied, trying to change the topic.

"David is sleeping.", She said flatly ,"You might not want to disturb him."

"How was your day ?"

Diana sighed, disappointed by his stubbornness. Then, an idea framed into her mind. Why not use the Lasso of Truth ? She still had it hidden in a trunk along with her other weapons and the costume. He would surely blurt out the truth upon the lasso's usage. But, she didn't want to do it this way; it would spoil whatever friendship they both had. And she was not afraid to admit that both David and she needed a friend like him; a sweet and down to earth guy, who was always ready to help. But did Goku needed them too ?

"I see Goku that you don't want to tell me anything regarding this.", Diana said, her tone softer and comforting this time ,"And it's okay, since you have already opened your life before us, shared things and all that. But, it would be reassuring for your friend to know where you exactly venture out each evening."

"Sorry Diana ! I wish I could tell you ! But if you knew you wouldn't let me out anymore. And that would prevent me from being a responsible person. I am doing this all for you and David.", Goku thought clenching his fists. He was so angry at himself for hiding the truth from a person who had sheltered her.

"Do you trust me, Diana ?"

"Yes.", She answered him truthfully, although she was surprised by this question ,"But why do you ask this ?"

"Let's say the truth will reveal itself when the time comes right.", He said, looking deep into those pretty blue eyes of her, meaning every word he had just said. Although he wanted to ask her the truth about her Amazon race being murderers, he decided to stall it for the future.

"So, am I to be kept in dark like this ?", She asked.

"Goodnight ! Good friend.", He said on his way up. The silence that followed meant that he had hurt her. He wished he had not.

"I am sorry, Diana ! I am very sorry !," Goku thought.

* * *

They were sitting in the meeting hall, the core members of the League; Bruce Wayne, Green Lantern, Flash, Cyborg, Billy Batson, Powergirl and the most disappointed of them all, Supergirl, waiting for Goku. She was sitting there with her fingers constantly fiddling with each other, her head held low, not sure whether she belonged there or not. Ever since Zod and Faora's escape, the League had been scanning the entire planet for any signs of them. But they were nowhere to be found, as if they had vanished from the face of Earth. Bruce Wayne had pulled in every last resource, had made every possible phone call, and even went as far as to spread the word around every news channel, issue a public warning. All the while giving Kara Zor-El rueful, disgusted looks.

Too ashamed and too angry to stand there, Supergirl had decided to leave. She knew where Diana's house was, and hoped to confront Goku alone, but decided against it when she reminded herself of the meeting about to be held in the Watchtower next day. Kara changed her course of flight and headed for her home, where she lived with her Earth-Two counterpart, Powergirl. She had to take a day off !

He didn't make them wait much, Goku. He arrived in the hall, a slight drag to his walking, a hesitation to confront the people he had betrayed when they had put their utmost faith in him. She was sitting right there, Kara-Z as she liked to call herself, hands folded across her chest. Goku dropped his gaze when she lifted hers, wondering what was going wrong. What was wrong with him ? How could he act like this ? How could he have changed so much after the Imperiex wars ? Had the effortless victory over Darkseid and the kryptonians gotten to his head ? Made him believe that he could do things as he pleased ? So, what if he had saved the Justice League and Earth from certain destruction ? It did not give him the right to betray their trust ! These were the thoughts that were going around his head, as he held it low, waiting for the League to lash out, to yell at him. He was waiting for the accusations to be hurled.

"Come.", Bruce Wayne said softly, to the Saiyan's surprise, getting up from his seat and placing a hand on his shoulder. Then, he led him towards the end of the meeting hall, stopping some fifty feet away from it. Goku didn't know what was happening or what was about to happen, so he remained silent.

The ground beneath shook and hissed as a hole appeared in front of them. And from that hole, popped up a giant statue. Standing about twenty feet tall, it was surprisingly fine in its detail; each strand of the black coloured hair individually stood out, the square face was almost life like; Goku could see that each line and curve of it was carefully carved to give the detailed look. The blue eyes appeared to be shining with moistness as they gave a smug look to the onlookers. Below the face, the statue wore some sort of blue armour with an 'S' symbol embedded on it, a symbol which was a sign of unmatched heroic and sacrifice, hope to the helpless, nightmare to the enemies. Even though it was just a statue, it seemed to radiate a lot of positivity, a feel good factor around it. All in all, Goku deduced that whoever the person was, he must have been someone of great importance. But, what caught his attention the most was the long red cape flowing behind his back, the same colour and length like Imperiex wore.

"This you see.", Bruce Wayne began explaining to Goku who was still marvelling at the statue ,"This is our hero, the man who sacrificed everything, his life, his friends... and much more. There is a reason he holds respect in each and every one of the Justice League member's heart, a reason why he is looked upon as a God on Earth. He is Superman, Clark Kent, Kal-El. Call him whatever you like but he sacrificed himself so that we could all be safe, we could all live our lives, peacefully."

Goku raised his eyebrows and slowly nodded his head, understanding what Bruce wanted to imply.

"Ooohhh...", He said.

"And your most recent actions just put it all in jeopardy."

Goku looked down to avoid making any eye contact, either with Bruce, or with any League member. What if Bruce Wayne was correct ? He had played a gamble when he had released the two kryptonians. So what if the decision came back to haunt him ?

"I only did that because I have a belief.", Goku began, rising his head up and looking in everyone's eyes with surety, his own shining with determination, firmly standing by what he did ,"A belief that people should be given a second chance, that people aren't made out of stone, that they can change. Two of my friends; Piccolo and Vegeta were evil at first, hell bent on destruction, but gradually with our assistance they had a change of heart. Both of them went on to become Earth's finest defenders. I somehow felt that Zod and Faora were only looking for a way to rebuild their planet. I found nothing wrong in that. Although their methods were twisted, to say the least."

"What are you saying my friend ?", Flash asked him, dumbfounded by his ignorance of such an important matter. The Saiyan had experienced firsthand what his ideals had got him into and was still talking about mercy and second chances,"Didn't giving a second chance to a certain someone lead you through so much pain and suffering ?"

Goku gave it a thought for a moment; the red speedster had a very valid point. Afterall, didn't being kind to Imperiex resulted in the destruction of his world ?

"Hmm... you are probably right and I am sorry for breaking your trust, I truly am. But trust me one last time, let Zod and Faora have what they want, I believe they won't cause any more trouble."

"And what if they do ?", Bruce inquired, trying to coax out what he wanted to hear. He knew that the Saiyan would oblige, it was just a matter of mind games.

"Then.", Goku faced his right palm upwards. Some tiny sparks immediately appeared on it, materializing into a small white glowing ball of ki. The League did not have to be ki manipulators to feel the power pulsating from it. They knew what power was concealed within that baseball sized attack. It felt as if it was screaming to be released, to find a target, to destroy. "I will make sure that you don't regret my decision like I did."

Nobody questioned him this time for his eyes told them that his words had true meaning.

"What exactly did you give them to be so sure about the outcome ?", Bruce inquired. He wanted to listen what the Saiyan had to say, to be sure that it was a safe enough bet. If he had guessed right, it would probably open door for so many possibilities.

"I gave them their planet back, or at least a city of it. The bottled city of Kandor as Zod called it."

Bruce smirked internally; he was right. The Saiyan was a useful idiot afterall.

"But as far as I remember, Goku.", Green Lantern said, placing his chin between his index finger and thumb, trying to recollect something ,"It was kept in the Fortress of Solitude, Clark's station in the north pole. And it went missing during the Imperiex war, never heard about again. I contacted the Guardians regarding it, but even they were unaware of its whereabouts."

Goku looked at everyone while scratching his head, giving a silly grin to everyone ,"Uhhh... that's because I hid something from you guys. You see when I was about to blast that ship, I knew Darkseid was eons above moon-busting durability, so I decided to stall the kamehameha wave for some time and personally end him. I broke in his ship and found him through his energy level. You should have seen the look on his face then ! But anyways, he retaliated and I broke apart one of his legs. Then I fired one of my beams at him, I think it hit him directly in the face. But before I could deliver my finishing blow, I felt something; kryptonian ki signatures ! I found the bottle, it was teeming with life, so to leave it to die with the ship was unthinkable. Taking Kandor with me I finally left the ship with Darkseid breathing his last, letting the kamehameha wave do the rest. You saw the after-effects. I hid the bottle somewhere in the woods later to prevent anyone from misusing it. You know the rest."

Goku looked away after finishing. The guilt of betraying the League was still fresh in his mind.

"So Darkseid was the one behind the disappearance of the bottle. I knew we couldn't trust him. His alliance was a deception as proven by his actions.", Bruce said, banging his fist on the table furiously. But inside, he was happy that the Saiyan had made his work much easier.

"But we still have a problem, Goku.", Powergirl said getting up from her seat.

"What ?", Goku asked.

Powergirl pointed towards a very cross Supergirl who was sitting right next to her. She had been making a face for quite some time now, ever since she saw him. With her hands crossed across her chest, she sat there looking down at the ground, apparently lost in her own thoughts.

"Oh I see ! Kara.", Goku called out to her.

Supergirl looked the other way, not interested to hear what explaination the Saiyan had to give.

"Kara !", He called out again. But to no avail, Kara Zor-El remained silent. And so did the League, watching and anticipating what would happen next.

"I am sorry Kara ! Sorry for breaking your trust ! I truly am."

Kara Zor-El now looked at him with an angered look, ready to explode in his face. But then she remembered the day when he had saved her from imminent death so many times, from Zod and from the other kryptonians' powerful heat vision, he had braved it all to save her. Certainly, a man like him couldn't be bad, but what had compelled him to trick her ?

"But Goku !," She said, not angrily but sounding just as sad as he did, as if she was the one who was pleading guilty ,"You made me lose face in front of the League. I felt so ashamed of myself ! Everyone looked at me as if I was the one who broke the cell. The guilt was there all the time and for the first time in my life I felt like running away !"

She immediately realized what she had just said in her last sentence. She saw that Goku did too; the day when she had pleaded to Zod to spare her, trying to run away from there, the day when she kneeled before Zod. But what could she have done against their combined might ? When they had effortlessly pawned the entire League ! Afterall, she was just a girl who still had to learn a few things. Luckily, the League members were all unconscious to see it all, otherwise what would they have thought of her ? A whining, pleading cry-baby ?

"What if your decision doesn't haunt you ? But instead bears you fruit ?", Goku asked after remaining silent for quite some time. Apparently, he had not mentioned about that day regarding that particular event, so he had decided not to bring that topic up.

"Can you be more specific please ?", Bruce Wayne asked. He was done with this Saiyan's secrets.

"The kryptonians of Kandor. They have been freed from their prison bottles. I can feel their ki being amplified."

* * *

Red beams shot from every direction, threatening to break apart the ice of the North Pole. Some of the kryptonians had shut their eyes tight, while others had placed a hand on them. Trapped in a bottle for so many years and then sudden exposure to a yellow sun had caused them to go in a sensory overload. They were seeing things that they had never seen before; like walking skeletons of their fellow Kandorians, or the minute details of the ice crystals beneath them. They were hearing things they had never heard, at least from hundreds of miles away, like the grunts of a seal or the roars of a polar bear. They were never accustomed to this type of power, having spent their entire life under Rao, their red sun. Some of them even fell unconscious as a result of this sudden psycho-traumatic experience. However, a particular general and his commander were ready to guide their people through this.

"(People of Kandor this way, please !)", Zod spoke in his native kryptonian tongue to his people, waving his hands at them ,"Slowly, and no lasers please !"

Several stray uncontrolled heat visions shot out from the alien group towards the general and Faora. They ducked in time to avoid getting hit.

"(I thought we had finally found what we were yearning for !)," Zod said looking at Faora. Both of them were still lying on the ground on their chests, as the streams of heat vision flew above them ,"(Then why is this giving us so much trouble ?!)"

"(What do you expect ?!)", Faora replied, facing her palm upwards, looking at him with surprise ,"(It's from Goku!)"

And then she smiled.

The general smiled back at her and rolled his eyes "(And I thought you were frigid ! But it's good to see you smile for a change ! I can't remember the last time I saw you doing that.)"

"(I have every reason to smile now, General.)"

The barrage of heat visions finally stopped, allowing Zod and Faora to get back up. The still panicking people of Kandor stood in front of them, and behind the magnificent city of Kandor, all skyscrapers seeming from a futuristic advanced world to any human. But to Zod, it seemed exactly the same like the last time he remembered. He was happy to finally find a place he could call home.

"(Breath in slowly, people !)", Faora instructed in kryptonian, doing it herself as a demonstration ,"(And concentrate ! Focus on one thing at a time !)"

It took some time, but the kandorians followed her instructions eventually. A few minutes later, most of them were slowly gaining their composure. Seeing things turn to normal, Zod decided to step forward and announce.

"(Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is General Zod, as some of you might remember. I am here on a mission.)"

The kryptonians listened in silence to their military general, for he was their guide in this alien world.

"(You are on a planet called Earth, some 27 light years away from where Krypton is, or was. Unfortunately, our beloved planet is now gone. Destroyed.)"

Zod could now see the same look of loss,pain and shock upon receiving this news that he felt years ago when he learnt of his planet's destruction. His home world was gone, but some part of it still lived on; in Kandor and its people.

"(You suffered severe anxiety, loss of balance, disorientation and hyperventilation; this is due to immediate exposure to a yellow star Earth revolves around. Yellow sunlight fuels our biology, turning us from mere mortals to beings whose powers rival that of Gods. With proper focus, we will together learn to control this. Having spent some time exposed to Earth's atmosphere prior to your release, I will be very happy to assist my own people through this...)"

BOOM !

Zod and Faora looked back, to the source of the sound which had cut the former's speech midway. They saw the Justice League standing some thirty feet away from them. Both of the convicted kryptonians readied themselves in a battle stance instinctively; even though their armour was gone, they knew that under the yellow sun they would prove a match for the League's combined might.

"If you are here to fight, Leaguers. Let me tell you we do not intend to harm your precious little planet anymore !", Faora said gravely, hardening her expressions and clenching her fists, ready to throw herself at them at a moment's notice ,"But if you still want to fight us and take us back, then you are grossly outnumbered; seven of you against a hundred thousand of us. You think you'll be able to make it out."

She then scanned the League members looking for any potential threat, and found Bruce Wayne wrapped in a thick hooded fur jacket, wearing thick black glasses to protect himself and his eyes from the bone-chilling cold of the North Pole.

"Oh I forgot !," Faora sneered, without taking her eyes off the hooded figure of Bruce ,"Six of you against a hundred thousand of us ! The human bat doesn't count !"

"What about me ?", Goku asked, coming out from behind the League.

"The saiyan, always knows how to make an entrance !", Zod said. He was not sure if the saiyan had come to help them or to fight them. If he wanted a fight, they would last a minute at the most or less, even the Kandorians who were inexperienced with their powers would find it difficult to overwhelm him. The general could only hope that the saiyan was on a peace mission.

Goku however read the thoughts going around in Zod's that were reflected in his expressions.

"Rest assured Zod, I am not here to wreck havoc upon you all ! The League just wants to contact the kryptonians. And some of them are even happy of your work."

Both Zod and Faora relaxed themselves a bit, though still alert on their senses.

"If you say so !", The general said, eyeing the League ,"Which League member though ?"

Kara Zor-El stepped forward, towards the city of Kandor, her eyes wide with wonder and awe. She had seen many beautiful things in her life, but never quite like this one before. She was spellbound by the beauty of the spectacle in front of her. Those tall coloured skyscrapers, taller than any of Earth's, against the shimmering pearl white snow of the North Pole provided a perfect contrast to each other. Add in the bright bursts of sunlight between the megastructures resulting in half-formed rainbows provided a breathtaking view. Even though she was the Supergirl, she felt so slighted against the glory of the capital city of her former planet. The last time she saw it was when she was almost seventeen years old. She had seen the city so many times before, even been inside it when it was bottled, then why was it looking so unrealistically magnificent now ?

Kara, with difficulty, tore her gaze away from the city and focused her gaze on the kryptonians standing in front, her people. A hundred thousand people were looking at this blonde girl now, at her jaw which seemed to touch the ground, at her eyes which seemed to pop out of her sockets, at her strange attire, some of the kryptonians recognized it; a blue kryptonian armour which bore the symbol of the house of El in the chest, a long red cape flowing down the back, but the most peculiar feature was the lower part of her attire; it didn't seem to cover her bare legs, which were exposed in full view. What kind of attire was this ?

Supergirl began turning her eyes away from the crowd when she noticed a very familiar face in it, and her lips snarled automatically in anger and hatred upon seeing the individual. Sure, he had cut his hair short to about shoulder length and covered his muscular body along with the inverted 'S' on the chest, with the traditional kryptonian dress, unlike the wild rags he had wore when she had seen him about six years ago. But he couldn't hide that chalk-white skin of his, which automatically made him stand apart from the rest, nor could he hide those maniacal eyes and neither that tall six feet five inches stature. He was a man who had been inducted into the house of El, and although Kara had called Kon-El, the Superboy, an abomination of her house, the truth was that this person had truly shamed the house of El. He was the true abomination, he was...

"H'EL !", Supergirl yelled and sped towards him at a speed surpassing that of light, with murder in her eyes.

Her fist connected cleanly with his face as shockwaves were felt throughout the area, cracking ice, spewing the liquid water beneath and even misbalancing most of the people standing there.

H'el was sent back flying upwards at breakneck speeds, but she caught him by his legs anyways and dug her fist deep in his gut. This time shockwaves were felt in the air bringing everyone to the their knees. The pale kryptonian was sent crashing into the ice and when he did white boulders weighing several tons were thrown in the air.

"You won't get away this time !", Supergirl screamed and made her descent downwards, effortlessly breaking through the huge boulders of ice into the spot where she saw H'el fall. The red and blue blur connected with the ice and the resultant blast created the most powerful aftershock yet.

No one was left standing, no one except Goku, Green Lantern and Powergirl, the rest were found lying quite a few metres away from where they originally stood. The ice below had crumbled to tiny bits.

"You ! Made ! A ! Big ! Mistake !", Supergirl yelled sitting on top of the fallen kryptonian, each word followed by a punch to H'el's face. The shockwaves kept coming as the ice kept sinking in due to the sheer pressure

"My god ! She's not holding back !", Goku said as he witnessed the display of true kryptonian power.

"If the girl doesn't stop, she will destroy this land along with Kandor !", Bruce thought, for some reason worried about an alien city that he had just seen, that had been enlarged by two of his targets; Goku and Zod.

"Stop that fool before she destroys her own planet's last city !", Zod cried, despair gripping his heart.

"I'll take care of the Barbie.", Faora said getting up and clenching her fists. But before she could fly towards her, she saw a figure reaching towards Kara, who was still pounding her target.

The punches were still raining in on H'el. Supergirl made sure that they did, she meant to finish the threat once and for all, and she didn't care if he had gone toe to toe against four kryptonians last time. She was so absorbed by anger that she never felt a hand place on her shoulder.

"(Kara that's enough !)", A voice called out in kryptonian, from the direction of the hand. Kara Zor-El immediately put a halt to the barrage, the voice seemed so familiar. She turned around to face a middle aged man whom she recognized instantly. And why not ? For she had spent seventeen years of her life with him and his wife, her oldest memories were of him and she had been named after him. He still looked like the last time she had seen him before presuming him dead. Yet somehow, he had defied death and was standing right in front of her. He was Zor-El.

Zod and Faora and some of the Leaguers thought that Kara would immediately leap to embrace her father, having been 'orphaned' twenty three years ago. The joy of having your father back ! But instead, she held him by the neck and threw him to the ground and started choking him with both of her hands, all the while crying,

"Impostor !"

The League members were too stunned by Supergirl's reaction that they didn't notice Zor-El's eyes going white. Spittle formed on the side of his lips as his kicking started to become less and less intense, he was just a few moments away from being choked to death by his own daughter !

"STOP HER !", Zod screamed at the top of his voice. Without any hesitation Faora sped towards the bloodlusted blonde, and with one swift scoop pried Kara off her father, and rolling into the snow.

Kara's first look was that of confusion, but soon changed to rage when she saw the rogue commander facing her. How dare she touch her ?

"(Barbie ! I am warning you ! Be within your...)", Faora never got to finish her sentence as she received a powerful kick to her stomach. When she felt a hollowing pain run through her abdomen she realized how much she was missing her grey armour. But she had to stop the blonde anyways.

Steading herself in mid-air, she watched as Kara launched at her with full speed, kicking up large amounts of snow, with both her fists outstretched. But the commander's experience in combat far outweighed her opponent's, turning to one side, she allowed Supergirl to harmlessly fly by her side and using her sharp reflexes caught one of her legs, pulled her closer and rammed her elbow against the back of her head, causing her to hurl towards the ground at break neck speeds.

But Kara Zor-El was no novice, she landed safely on her legs instead of her head and once again launched at her enemy to deliver a fresh barrage of attacks. The back of her head was still stinging, but she didn't care. Lefts and rights rained in on Faora, though she blocked them easily, after all she was a highly trained kryptonian combatant whose skills could only be matched by General Zod. The kryptonian commander was only on her defences as she was careful of not hurting the blonde Leaguer.

On one instance though, while fighting high above in air, Supergirl slipped past Faora's defences and managed to grab hold of her neck. The commander simply held her opponent's wrist tightly with both her hands, and with one strong twist of her body, freed her neck from the crushing grip and locked Kara's hand between both her legs in a cross arm bar, the torque bringing both of them down to the ground, causing fissures to appear. Faora held on tightly to her opponent's forcefully straightened arm, the tremendous strain on her elbow and on her shoulder causing Kara to wince in pain. Apparently, Supergirl had been subdued.

"How's that for a catfight ?!", Flash said, visibly quite amused by the events unfolding before him, more of an exclamation than a question. He was wondering where all this power of Kara had been the last time. Had something held her back ?

Goku heard what Barry Allen said and turned back to give him a menacing glare, there was a crisis going on right now and all the speedster could think about was a catfight ?

"Are you here to resolve differences or watch two chicks fight it out ?", He asked gravely, his glare growing even more menacing. He took a step towards the red speedster.

Flash couldn't find words to reply, he knew what an angry saiyan meant. Sweat drops appeared on his face despite the chill as he stuttered something,

"N-No ! What I-I meant was that, we should help them instead of j-just standing there !"

Bruce Wayne was smirking inside seeing Flash being intimated by the saiyan. He said to himself ,

"Barry had it coming. It's time he learns to take things a little more seriously ! Good job, Goku!"

Goku had been staring at Barry for quite some time now. Then suddenly he broke a smile at him and winked

"Wanna bet on any of the two?!"

Flash heaved a sigh of relief and laughed loutishly. He seriously believed that the saiyan was going to box him.

"You scared the hell out of me, man !", He said, punching Goku lightly on the chest ,"But if you insist, I'll go with my own team member."

Goku shook his head and voiced his opinion ,"Judging by the vast combat and military experience I'll have to pick Faora this time."

Bruce Wayne thought that his jaw might drop down to the ground. Wasn't one idiot enough ?

Meanwhile, Faora Hu-Ul still had Kara Zor-El in the cross arm-bar, preventing the latter from doing anything. But Supergirl was very stubborn, using her every last ounce of strength she finally managed to get up with the commander still latched on to her arm. Then she banged her arm against the snow, Faora with it and then slapped her arm backwards, and then forward again, all the while making sure that her enemy landed head first into the ground.

When she was done, she simply kicked the limp commander away. Confident of her victory, she stepped towards Faora, only to be greeted by a full powered heat vision to the face. Kara was launched hundreds of feet back, skidding across the surface of the ice below before landing hard on it.

"Enough of playing around !", Faora decided to end it, as she dusted the snow off her suit. She'd show this blonde, this Barbie, what true training could do. No member of the house of El was going to take her down.

Blinded by anger, Supergirl mindlessly launched herself at her target. The kryptonian commander was anticipating his. As soon as Kara was within the striking range, with perfect timing gained from years of experience and training, Faora executed a neat back flip somersault. The result was that the hard toe of her boot connected viciously against the soft area under her opponent's chin, as Kara's over lightspeed progress was immediately halted, causing her body to turn upright in an instant, and her whole head stinging as a result of the strike. But Faora's assault wasn't over yet, quickly flipping back to her feet she lunged at her target who was still disoriented by the attack and rammed her shoulder in her gut. Taking full advantage of the spear, the commander flew straight, still holding her opponent, tearing through the Kandorian crowd and collided against a nearby mountain of ice.

The mountain collapsed with a crumbling sound as it gave in to the sheer amount of power exerted. Slowly but surely, the white boulders began falling to the ground spewing small chunks of ice and some dust in the air.

"Take this !", Faora barked as she held Supergirl by the neck against a frail ice boulder. Then she delivered a punch to her face, the resultant shockwave immediately cleared out the ice and debris in the air, revealing a crumbled mountain, and a floating Faora watching the trail of a defeated Kara, who was sent flying back, landing almost a mile away.

* * *

H'el helped Zor-El back up. The kryptonian scientist was dazed, not as much from the strangling as from the strangler herself !

"(Are you fine, Sir ?)", He asked his mentor, putting his hands on his shoulder for support.

"(Yes. But Kara is more in need of your help now. Go please !)", The scientist said, sounding fearful of his daughter. He knew of H'el's previous exposure to various sunlights, his powers and abilities and his previous encounters with the Superfamily. He knew that this pale man could help Kara, now that he had regained his abilities via exposure to a yellow sunlight.

"(Certainly.)", H'el flew towards the direction of his mentor's daughter...

Zod was the first one to reach Faora.

"(Is she alive ?)", He enquired, worried that his commander might have killed the daughter of Zor-El, one of the few people who could properly rebuild Krypton.

"(She's only knocked out.)", She said, the stoic tone back in her voice. She had received a few bruises on her face from the encounter and a lower lip that was unnaturally red from blood, but other than that, the commander of the kryptonian army was fine, looking ahead with smugness.

H'el was already probing the mind of Kara when the Justice League and Goku arrived.

"Stand back, you !", Green Lantern warned the mutated kryptonian, holding out his lantern ring at him as they cautiously approached him. Hal knew that one punch from this menace would end it all, yet he willed himself to check on Kara, a member of his team.

"I was only trying to help, sorry !" H'el backed away from Supergirl and let her teammates do the rest.

"I see you have not forgotten your English.", Hal said, staring hard at the chalk-white kryptonian, not letting his lantern ring down ,"I wonder if you haven't forgotten why Kara attacked you in the first place."

"Absolutely !", The kryptonian declared sadly ,"I have no one else to blame but myself."

Several thoughts surrounded Green Lantern's mind – Had H'el really changed ? Or was this one of his ruse again ? Was he planning something under that disguised innocence ? He wanted some answers, but knew that there were more important things to tend to right now.

"Kara, would you..."

"Scanned her !", Powergirl said, cutting Hal's request midway ,"She's fine ! I am more concerned about her than anyone of you !" Obviously referring to the way they had treated Supergirl when she was fooled by the saiyan. Powergirl was the only one on her side though, her 'little sister'.

With that she bent down to scoop her Prime Earth counterpart's head in her hand and then looked at Goku.

"Ah yes !", He said snapping his fingers. He reached for the sack tied to his waist and pulled out a senzu bean. Powergirl took it from him and placed it in Supergirl's mouth. Moments later she regained consciousness and sat up holding her head.

H'el, watching all this, was intrigued by curiosity at the green coloured bean's impressive ability. His scientific mind probing him to gain more knowledge about it.

"If it's not much, may I have a sample of whatever you gave to her ?", The pale kryptonian asked stretching out his hand.

Goku studied the strange man's face for a long time, looked into his eyes hard enough, searching for any signs of betrayal or malice, any sign of evil behind that innocent expression. When he found none, he said flashing a smile at him,

"Sure ! I don't have much of a stock left though !"

As the Saiyan was about to grant his request, Bruce Wayne stepped forward and grabbed his wrist,

"Don't !", Was all he said shaking his head.

"But he doesn't mean any harm, Bruce !", Goku defended his action, looking at him wide-eyed ,"I sensed his ki, it's not evil !"

"You are too naive Goku, you don't know what has he done in the past, he wanted to implode our star !"

"And he's partially responsible for Superboy's death !", Billy Batson added, he had lost a good friend of his because of this maniac. He wished that he had enough power to beat him.

Goku gave a confused look at H'el upon this sudden revelation. Was all of it true ?

The pale kryptonian only closed his eyes and nodded silently.

At the very same moment Zor-El arrived, looking a bit worried.

"Kara, are you fine ?!", He asked, stepping towards his daughter.

"Not one step closer, Impostor !", Kara hissed as her eyes began glowing red, ready to launch her heat vision at the supposed 'impostor'. Zor-El froze in his place.

"What are you doing Kara ?! I am your father ! Zor-El !", The kryptonian scientist pleaded with her, sounding near tears. He felt totally helpless by the refusal of a daughter to acknowledge her own father.

"My father was on I'noxia. An evil cyborg, who could recreate from memories. He was there because of him !", Supergirl pointed out at H'el who was standing besides his mentor.

Goku began pulling at his spiky hair. Too much mayhem, and too much confusion ! What was going on here ?

"Uhh, can anyone care to explain what are we talking about ?", He asked, blinking at everyone as if just waking up from a sleep. It was all chaos around.

"After your betrayal, I don't think..."

"It's okay Bruce. He is responsible for releasing of Kandor.", Supergirl said cutting off Bruce's heckles in between ,"I think he deserves to know what's going on around. Plus, you may want him to be prepared for the enemies to come."

Nobody missed the vicious glare she threw at Zor-El and his protégé H'el.

"It all began many years ago. Krypton was in its final days, we weren't of course aware of it, paid no heed to uncle Jor-El's warnings. We were celebrating the birth of a new member in the house of El, baby Kal-El, son of Jor-El and aunt Lara Lor-Van . I was so happy to finally have a cousin brother of my own ! Baby Kal was so cute and adorable ! But our happiness was short-lived as Krypton began tearing apart. I was on Argo then, and my father Zor-El told me that Kal had been sent to a distant planet to avoid impending doom. Father did the same to me, sent me away to escape death and take care of my baby cousin in an alien world.

But I was held in animated suspension for too long. I landed on Earth in Siberia, wearing my costume. Initially I thought I was in a dream because my mother wouldn't allow me to wear this, this 'bathing suit'."

Supergirl pointed down to her kryptonian armour, which did nothing to hide her bare legs.

"I met a man wearing the same armour that I did, except that his legs were covered. He informed me in kryptonian that he was Kal-El. Thinking him to be an impostor, I punched him across the face. Three days ago, I was cradling baby Kal, and now this fully grown man claimed to be the same baby ! After a long fight I finally came to find the truth; I was in statis for eighteen years, enough time for a baby to grow into a man. I accepted him as my guide on this planet. The role of guardian and mentor was reversed !"

"Oh! So that's your story !", Goku said scratching his chin.

"It's a good thing that Clark was not your son.", Flash quipped, trying to lighten everyone's mood ,"Otherwise, he would have been your father's age by the time you'd have arrived !"

He then laughed to the joke of his that nobody else found funny. All he got was some bizarre looks and a cold glare from Bruce Wayne. That killed his laughter.

"It doesn't end here.", Kara Zor-El continued ,"Sometime later, this person called H'el arrived, claiming to be a kryptonian test pilot. He tricked me into helping him to restore Krypton, telling me that I'd get to see all my loved ones back; what he didn't tell me was that he was planning to implode the sun while doing so. With the help of a machine, he'd use the sun's energy to open . He also severely damaged Superboy. A final battle ensued between H'el and our team. With great difficulty we managed to defeat him, sending him through his own time portal back into the days before Krypton's destruction.

But H'el was stubborn. He conquered Krypton back then too, travelling many times through the timeline and causing a temporal disruption in the timeline, which threatened the very existence of our universe. Superman, Superboy and me, were sent through different points in Krypton's past. Superman was sent months before Kryptons destruction, on Kryptonopolis, Superboy was sent to Argo a week before the destruction, to ensure that my younger self escapes it and I was sent at the time of the Great War of the clones. Superboy and me succeeded but the former gave his life when he saved Argo. All my life, I called him an 'abomination', and yet he saved me from death, sacrificed his life for me. Superman defeated H'el when he froze him with his breath, trapping him in limbo. With that we all returned to our normal timeline."

"Then why this murderous attitude towards your father, Kara ? I would have been very happy to meet Bardock, my father.", Goku said, wanting to know as to why Kara wanted to kill her own father.

"I was travelling back from Argo, the now deserted city of Krypton. I somehow chanced upon the planet I'noxia. There I found an evil cyborg, capable of recreating anything from memories. It captured me and revealed that it was in fact, Zor-El.

My father had reverse engineered the Brainiac technology, to build a protective shield around Argo. The city survived, but was slowly poisoned due to the blue star it was orbiting around. Brainiac found Zor-El in Argo and transferred his consciousness to the cybernetic organism I had met on I'noxia. Kal and me eventually destroyed it, with a heavy heart though. That was the end of my father."

Goku thought he saw a trinket of a teardrop in the corner of Kara's eyes, but she looked away when she saw him watching her.

"It is more than you think, my child.", 'Zor-El' said.

"Shut up !"

"It's true that I was on Argo when Krypton was destroyed. It's also true that I had my consciousness transferred to the evil cyborg. But it's also true that after doing so, Brainiac shrunk Argo too and merged it with Krypton. So, we have basically two cities fused into one.", Zor-El said with a calm demeanour that how an adult would use against a ranting child, trying to calm him down, pacify him.

"What are you talking about ? I saw Argo with my own eyes !"

"A mere ruse by the Worldkillers. Surely you must have known about that." Zor-El said.

Kara now looked at her 'father'. Was he really her father ? Was he telling the truth ?

"Then what about H'el ?", She said, suddenly unsure if she knew anything at all. Everything she had known about her home was being falsified.

"If you wish to hear it.", H'el spoke stepping forward ,"After I was send back in time, Jor-El found me. While I was lying unconscious he was talking with someone. I used one of my astral projections to catch on their conversation. I found out that Jor-El intended to send out a ship named House of El, into space containing all the genetic material of Krypton's people. I was created from that material.

Learning of it, I woke up and killed both Jor-El and the young man talking to him. The rest you know, Krypton's conquest, then the battles through different points of time. At the end Kal-El froze me. I watched helplessly as Krypton was destroyed in front of my eyes. I was dejected and broken, until a cosmic being called the Oracle appeared in front of me. He gave me a vision of what if I had succeeded; Krypton conquered and then its inevitable doom, utter loneliness, then the travel to Earth, the defeat at the hands of the El family, then back through time to Krypton, and then the conquest and all over again. It would be a never ending cycle, continuing for eternity. Although I was powerful, I knew I couldn't fight time and natural physics. The Oracle also said that he could free me, if I vow to change for the good. I agreed, seeing what fate awaited me.

I was sent back in time to a week before Krypton's destruction, right after Kal-El won the battle and left for his timeline. Jor-El from the alternate future, who had travelled back in time to help his son, saw me and wanted to fight me again, but I explained him the purpose of my visit, I wanted to save as many kryptonians as I could. I knew when Brainiac would arrive to shrink Kandor, having been told by the Oracle, so gathering as many people I could, people who believed me. The city was shrunk and eventually saved from destruction. Argo was merged with it many years later."

Supergirl just grabbed her head and sat down on the snow. Could this all be possible ? The odds were astronomical. Did H'el really have a change of heart ? The man standing in front of her, was he truly Zor-El ? Did he really regain his consciousness back after the destruction of the cyborg ? Why did the oracle chose to enlighten H'el ? Questions swarmed her numbed mind as her grip on her own head tightened.

"Please stop it.", H'el said grabbing Kara's wrist ,"Stop it before you pull out that pretty golden hair of yours."

"I don't know what or who to believe anymore.", Kara said sounding on the verge of breaking down.

"Believe me Kara !", He said, picking her up effortlessly.

Maybe the other Leaguers had missed the details, but Goku's warrior senses did not. Earlier he was bombarded with planet-shattering punches from Supergirl, crashed through the snow and plummeted down below. Even Faora, who had taken much less punishments from her, had suffered few bruises and a bloodied lip, H'el didn't receive as much as a scratch, despite his pale skin which should have easily shown the slightest of damages. And now this unintentional, but clear overpowering of Kara. Just why, Goku would ask him later.

"The Oracle, did he show you this future too ?", Bruce Wayne, ever the detective interrogated the pale kryptonian.

"He told me that Kandor would be eventually released.", H'el replied calmly, unaffected by Bruce's presence.

"We must tend to the Kandorians.", Cyborg reminded them ,"They must be guided in this new alien world."

* * *

For some hours now, the League had been interacting with the Kandorians now, with Zod and Faora guiding some of them about life on Earth and what all had transpired till now. The Imperiex war and everything.

"We are all so grateful to you, Goku", Zor-El said, shaking the Saiyan's hand when Zod informed him about him handing over the bottle to them.

"There's nothing great I did. Zod and Faora did the real job.", Goku said smiling at him.

"Humble people like you are hard to find, Goku. Such powers, yet such innocence ! You are a gem of a person, always remember that", The scientist said making the saiyan laugh, hiding his slight embarassement.

Then on an accord, Goku's sight reached the horizon; far away there stood a figure. A lady most probably, covered fully in pink, with a hood covering most of her head. Her face seemed to be lined with red marks and her hair was a bizarre white. She was looking at him as if she had been watching him all the time he was there. Goku felt a strange eerie feeling grip him as the pink lady continued to watch him. The sun was still shining bright behind her. He wondered, wasn't it supposed to be evening by now ?.. Evening ? Oh no !

"What time is it ?", Goku asked Bruce.

"It's already four, why ?", He asked suspiciously.

"Gotta go ! Pich David up from school, bye !", Goku flew away. As he turned to take one last look, the pink lady was gone.

* * *

Surprisingly, Goku was heading out today in his orange gi rather than the usual tracksuit as Diana noticed. Her eyes never left him as he reached silently for the door. He was wary enough not to meet her eye.

"Tsk ! Tsk ! Tsk ! Tsk !", Diana tsked, shaking her head sadly as he opened the door to venture out for his daily mysterious outings. He rolled his eyes laughing when he heard her. None of them said a word to each other...

Goku was down on the ground, sweaty and bloodied. The gash on his left breast was bleeding heavily in particular. He was out of his breath and seeing all kinds of stars. He was shirtless. His vision started blurring, his strength betraying him too. He watched with haze as his opponent limped towards him, a spiky axe in his hand. Goku had never felt such pain upon arriving in this universe, but this guy was giving him that. His muscles screamed him to stop, but he knew he couldn't.

"This is no time to give up, fool !", He thought to himself ,"You didn't come all this way to lose ! Think of David ! Think of Diana ! Get back up !"

With new found strength, he willed himself to get up and face his opponent.

Earlier, Goku had found himself facing this opponent, this Golem, as he was named. Standing a scary 6'6" tall, his arms were thicker than Goku's thighs with veins the width of a finger lining them, threatening to blow up any moment.

But the Saiyan was no pushover, he had delivered as much damage as he had received, using his years of training to full advantage. At one instance, he had delivered a powerful strike to Golem's left knee, making him fall to the ground with a thud. Goku thought he had won, until someone had silently slided the axe to his opponent when he was looking the other way. The axe was the reason of the gash, the bruises due to its butt struck repeatedly against his face.

The crowd cheered wildly when the wild spiked warrior got up to his feet. They had turned on the current champion Golem, the moment he had used the axe, booing him madly. Now chants of "Goku !" "Goku !" filled the arena.

Good ! He would need every possible encouragement he could get. With defiant eyes, he wiped the blood off his cheeks, staring at his target.

Golem swung the axe. Goku ducked and struck the same knee he had damaged earlier during the match, the giant winced with pain as he was brought down on one knee. But he wasn't ready to give up too, with all his might, he swung the axe back. But Goku was already within the safe inner arc of the swing, which meant that he could now kick at the handle of the axe without the risk of being sliced by its blade. Golem's hands' own momentum caused him to lose the axe. He was temporarily stunned on losing his weapon.

Sensing an opening, Goku threw a straight jab at Golem's face, who was still on one knee, his head was thrown back, but caught instantly by his opponent and brought forward again, again the punch, again the catch and again the punch. Goku continued till he saw his opponent's nose covered with blood, then a solid knee to Golem's face ended it.

"And here's your winner, Goku !" The announcer declared the winner as the referee held Goku's hand up. The crowd erupted as everyone applauded for this person who had overcome all odds, all critics and all naysayers to beat the reigning champion to win the finals. Not did he win this match, but everybody's hearts too.

Goku began leaving for his locker room a relieved and satisfied man, but met a stoic Diana on the way.

"What the ?", He thought gulping down the lump forming in his throat. How did she manage to find him ? Had she been following him ?

"Hi !", Goku waved at her, acting very innocent, as if she hadn't noticed his shirtless and bloodied state.

Diana silently shook her head in response. He was not going to fool her now. She had caught him red-handed.

"So this is where you end up each evening !". She said, eyeing the whole place, the arena, the cages and the people, the whole thing set inside a warehouse ,"Interesting !"

"Yeah ! Kind of !", Goku finally admitted, rubbing his head.

"Thanks mate !", A lanky blond fellow carrying two big suitcases showed up. He was talking to Goku holding his hand ,"You literally fed me. After today, I might go on a vacation to Bahamas !"

"Oh sure Steve ! Wherever that is !", Goku said as timidly as he could, keeping an eye on Diana.

"And who is this fine lady ?", Steve asked handing one of the briefcases to him. Too tired to even hold it, he began stumbling forward, until Diana caught him.

"Diana. I am a friend of his.", She answered, casually passing him a smile.

"Isn't everyone these days !"

"Actually !", Goku explained, putting the briefcase down and cracking his back ,"Steve is the reason I am here. He is my manager. Helped me through all this."

"You were the one to help me, Goku ! I was out of luck, living a low life before you arrived. Luck has been my lady since then. That and your hardwork and efforts too ! I don't know how I'll be able to repay you ever !"

"Please ! I was in need of it as much as you were Steve ! Let's say we were in some sort of cooperation. Besides I don't think we'll be able to do a role reversal !" With that, Goku rubbed the back of his head and threw his head in a light laughter.

Maybe he laughed too hard, because soon the pain of the fight clawed its way back, tearing at his abdomen. He winced and doubled in pain, clutching his lower left ribcage.

"Man are you alright !", Steve exclaimed. But before he could react, Diana already was supporting him, with his left hand around her neck and putting her right arm behind his back.

"I'll take care of it from here, Steve !", Diana said very politely ,"Anyways, nice meeting you !"

She extended her free left hand towards Steve, who reciprocated the gesture gently.

"Let's go, Goku." She said as she lifted the briefcase. He didn't resist as she took him away from there.

Everyone looked at them as Goku hobbled forward, his walking supported by Diana. They both drew looks from the people passing by, many of them eyeing her down, some of them looking at the bloodied shirtless man. Diana swore she heard one or two whistles behind her back and heard a someone call out "Lucky Bastard !" and "Jap !". But she didn't care, Goku was more important to tend to right now.

* * *

"So, this was what you were up to all these evenings ?!", Diana said standing in front of Goku with her arms crossed.

They were in her room with Goku sitting on the edge of the bed, still shirtless, his blood had dried to brown patches all over his chiselled body. He was flailing his legs like a child. There was a tall stand in front of him, about his chest height, on it was kept a bowl of water with a small white towel dipped in it and to the bowl's side was some sort of first aid box. Although he had no use of it, he kept that question for later on.

"But how did you find me ?", He asked confusingly looking at her.

"It was by mere chance.", Diana answered, looking down at him ,"I was in the town for my shopping, you know for the monthly supplies. Fortunately or unfortunately, I chanced upon one of the posters for that town's street fighting championship. It mentioned today's finale with you and your opponent's faces on it. I arrived at the venue to confirm what I just saw and there you were, gearing up for your fight. You were caught redhanded."

"I see."

"But how come you got hurt by normal people ? With no special powers ?", Diana questioned him, bending down to his face level, her eyes filled with curiosity to know more about him and his powers.

"My ki. I can bring down my ki down to any level I want. Cell's, Freiza's, Nappa's, and if I try hard enough, even to a normal human's. Then, I'll just be on a normal level, hit like normal, run like normal, even bleed like normal."

She nodded silently, before reaching for the wet towel. She squeezed it of all its water and gently dabbed it around Goku's wound on his left chest, where the blood had dried, wiping it away clean.

"Diana what are you doing ?" Goku cried in a mixed tone, half resisting and half enjoying it. What was the Amazon up to ?

"And why would you want to do that ? Fight like a normal person ? When you can easily swat them away like flies ?", She asked, ignoring his outburst earlier and continuing to clean his wounds with the towel, this time on his face.

"Because I wanted to be fair.", He said, his face being continuously cleaned by Diana ,"Wanted to give everyone an equal ground to fight upon."

"How malevolent !", Diana remarked without looking in his eyes, making it hard for him to make out whether she was pulling his leg or if she actually meant it.

But before Goku could think further, Diana dropped the towel back into the water. Then she reached for the box and pulled out an antiseptic lotion and a ball of cotton. Dabbing the ball into the lotion she said,

"This will hurt a bit."

The cotton ,wet with the lotion, touched the wound just above his left eyebrow. Goku sucked air in through his teeth as the liquid reacted with the cut, causing a stinging sensation. He closed his left eye, unable to keep it open, as Diana kept the cotton held in its place.

"What ? Does it hurt ?", She asked removing the ball from his wound. Then, she pursed her lips and very gently blew into his face. A very pleasing fragrance filled his nose as the air from her mouth hit his face. Did she did it on purpose ?

"I don't think it's necessary, Diana.", Goku said, looking at her with his open eye ,"One senzu bean can treat these wounds in a..."

"Shhh !", Diana silenced him midway ,"You could have ended that fight in a moment too, but you didn't. You chose to fight fairly and honourably like a man. It's only understandable that you bear these wounds like a man too."

She eyed his wounds and bruises throughout his ripped torso. If she was really looking at his wounds or at his chiseled frame, he could not tell.

"So this is my punishment for venturing out without your information ?"

Diana looked up at him, a coy smile on her face. Arching an eyebrow, she asked,

"Do you really believe that this is a 'punishment' ?"

Even though Goku was at times naive, he understood what Diana had implied. He watched again as she took out a fresh ball of cotton, dipped it in the same solution and brought it this time on his neck. Again Goku felt the stinging sensation and again Diana blew gently at the wound to ease it. Goku's heart began beating wildly at the Amazon's actions, at one point of time, her lips did rub accidentally against his neck.

"So, tell me now at least.", She said, still sterilizing and blowing at his wounds ,"Why make yourself go through this pain ? Had the saiyan lust for war gotten too much to control ? Was it so much necessary to satiate it ?"

"No, I did it all for you.", He answered softly, for the first time looking into her eyes with a serious depth. Diana stopped tending to his wounds when she heard that and met his gaze, trying to find something behind those large black eyes of his. It came as a shock to her, did he really say that ? She had once or twice caught him staring at her, but she always thought it to be a force of habit of all men, rather than suggesting anything perverted about him. But this ?

"Wha-What do you mean ?", She asked him, shaking her head, a look of shock and confusion clear on her face.

"By you, I mean both you and David.", Goku cleared her doubts ,"The first time I came to your home, I saw the look on your face when I emptied the entire food table in less than five seconds, leaving you both starving for the night. You never said anything about it out of gratitude, but I read every word you meant to say. And that is my usual diet. I know food doesn't come for free and admit it or not, my presence has surely upset your budget. But it's not just about food or budget. Saiyans are very proud people and I am no different, I didn't want to be a liability to you, taking everything and giving nothing in return. I wanted to help you. I wanted to help David. I have grown so fond of that boy. I wanted to give him everything he needed. He kind of reminds me of Gohan, I want to pamper David just like him !

So, one day I was just roaming about the nearby town and saw a poster advertising a fighting tournament. I decided to have a look and entered the warehouse where it was held. Interestingly, I found out that that day was the last day before entries were closed. There I met that blond guy, Steve. He offered to be my manager and since I knew no one around I accepted his offer, deciding to split our share fifty-fifty.

Back home, we used to have a tournament known as Bodukai or World Martial Arts Tournament. The winner at the end would get a huge prize money. This tournament was no different and the thought of having a fight kicked in my Saiyan genes flooding me with nostalgia. The rush of facing an opponent in an arena was ecstatic ! And as you saw, I won all the way to the finals. Golem cheated once or twice, but anyways I won in the end. Steve really wished he had risked more money at the beginning as the betting odds were really high, but as I reached the quarter-finals, I became the favourite to win the tournament resulting in some serious drop in my rate. "Man !" Steve used to say upon hearing the odds.

You see, I used to feed myself a senzu bean before arriving back so that all my scars and wounds would disappear without a trace. The prize money itself was some five million pounds, apart from that the money Steve earned from the bookies was much more than the prize money itself, split in half. So, yeah, quite a huge amount in the end. I'll throw a feast tomorrow. I'm just waiting to see the look on the boy's eyes when that happens."

Diana hung her head in silence, wondering how come she was proved wrong each time against the Saiyan. During his absence, she used to wonder where he'd used to go, forming several theories in her mind; dating one of the Karas was the first that came in her mind, maybe he went out to one of his places, just like it was with Clark in the Fortress of Solitude , perhaps he had been inducted in the League and his new job required him to spend some time in the Watchtower, she would shake her head when a saiyan conspiracy theory came to her mind. But, it was all baseless, as she had witnessed herself. Once again, she was proven wrong regarding the Saiyan.

"Son Goku.", Diana addressed him by his full name ,"I am honoured to have a person like you as a friend. We will continue to know more about each other, but first your wound needs to be sewn up."

She fished out a slightly curved needle from the box along with a reel of thread. Upon seeing the sharp needle, Goku's eyes began to bulge out of their sockets his fear of needles kicking in.

"Yikes !" He cried as he began to get off the bed. But before he could, Diana with surprising strength, grabbed both his hands and pinned him back to the bed. She was looking at him coyly, her hair falling on his face, the softness of it tickling him in a pleasing manner.

"You have faced enemies who can literally blow out a star and you are telling me that you are afraid of a little needle ! Stop acting like a child, even David's not afraid of needles.", She crooned softly to him, so close to him that her breath hit his face.

Goku decided to hand over himself to the Amazon. He watched as his left breast quivered on its own when Diana put a hand on it, examining the cut; it was still leaking a little blood.

"Have a strong heart saiyan !", Diana said, bringing the needle close to his wound, making Goku close his eyes in fear. Then the stitching began, but the pain soon turned into pleasure. He was only afraid that Diana would hear her loud heartbeat while being close to his chest.

Five minutes later, his chest was all sewn and wrapped up in bandages. He had been cleaned of all the blood stains that patched his torso and his face, the wounds reduced to a mere spot of rust brown.

"That's a neat stitch, I must admit !", Goku said, putting his hand over the bandaged chest, admiring the surprisingly fine work of the Amazon.

"I was a warrior back home. And one of my trainings included tending to cuts and wounds and to some degree first-aid. So, it came in handy. I hope it didn't give you much trouble.", Diana said looking at him.

"On the contrary, I enjoyed it. Specially the blowing thing, it eased the stinging sensation !"

Diana smiled and looked away. Of course, any man would have enjoyed that ! But few could have said it on the face like Goku did.

"You are a nice person, Goku. And it's good to have you as a friend."

"I'm afraid I am not so nice."

Diana spun around hearing those words, with a look of confusion on her face. What on earth was he talking about ? Had he something else to reveal ? Something he had hidden from her ?

Goku took a deep breath before explaining him all the details about those two days regarding the bottle; tricking Supergirl, releasing Zod and Faora, the bottled city of Kandor, Zor-El and H'el, then the fights and finally the explainations. He needed someone to get these things off his chest and knew Diana was the right person for it, mature and comforting, she would certainly understand him when no one else did.

"This is what I did.", Goku finally finished, feeling a huge load getting off his chest ,"And if you want to judge me for this, you are free to. But, I hope you at least understand why I did that. I saw good in them."

"I am no one to judge you, Goku.", She said placing a hand on his shoulder, a friend comforting another friend ,"How can I, when my own past is not that bright ?"

Diana then walked towards the window, her hands crossed across her chest, and leaned against it sill. She didn't want to see the disgust and accusation in his eyes when she would reveal the truth about her race to him. Looking out at the dark sky dotted with stars and a shining full moon, she took a deep breath and began,

"The Paradise Island had always been the place for Amazons, my race. They had nothing but contempt for men, seeing how their human counterparts were treated by them. But still, they had to keep their numbers up since they didn't possess the ability of p, to bear a child without the need of a male counterpart.

As fate would have it, sometimes a small ship or a steamer would happen to venture too close to our shores. The Amazons would seize the opportunity. My sisters would strip down naked and swim to the ships, offering their bodies to the sailors. Men, being the lustful creatures that they are, would mindlessly give in to them. It would prove to be their final act of pleasure, for after indulging in intercourse, my sisters would murder the fateful and unsuspecting sailors, throwing their dead bodies into the sea and would then swim back to Paradise Island. How ironic ! Paradise Island harbouring rapists and murderers !"

She waited for some time to calm down her own anger which was rising through every part of her body. Closing her eyes to concentrate on something else.

"And what did they do then ?", Goku asked, although knowing what would happen next.

"They waited.", She replied, still staring out of the window, afraid to meet his gaze ,"For nine months they would wait for mother nature to do her work. After the end of the period, celebrations were made for each baby girl born. The boys weren't so lucky. Initially, my sisters would drown them in the sea. But sometime later, Hephaestus arrived, striking a deal with us to exchange the baby boys for weapons. The deal was made."

"Did you ever...", Goku began asking.

"I did none of that shit !" She barked back, making him flinch a bit.

Goku decided to be silent for some time. Diana must learn to handle it herself, like he did when he learned what the saiyans were actually. Speaking of which.

He too went to near the window, his arms crossed, right next to where she was standing lost in her own pool of thoughts.

"The travesties of the Amazons is nothing compared to those of the Saiyans.", He said, making Diana turn towards him in order to listen to what he said ,"Freiza forced them to work under him, as you know. And under his orders the Saiyans destroyed countless planets by rendering them lifeless. Even I was sent to Earth to devoid it of its life. So, I am not a saint myself. My race makes me a sinner too, Diana."

"What about we two sinners make a good role model for David ?", Diana said.

"Why not ? I hold a special bond towards the child."

"Well then, goodnight friend ! And get well soon."

Diana left his room silently, but not before noticing that Goku was staring down the window at something.

He had seen her again, the lady in pink standing some fifty feet away from the house, just next to a nearby tree. Had she been following him ? If yes, then why wasn't he able to feel any ki signature. She was watching him, observing him before disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

The lady in pink was silently walking under the full moon's light, when she stopped suddenly sensing something, or someone.

"You never anticipated his arrival, did you ?", A voice behind her said.

Turning back, the lady found a man glowing pale blue in colour, his head covered by a green hood that continued down his back into a long green cape, his eyes were emitting an unearthly white light. Upon his face was a grim expression.

Despite his terrifying presence, the lady didn't even react upon seeing him.

"He has been forced into our universe." She merely said.

"YOUR universe.", The green-hooded man corrected her ,"I know what you have done to this universe, member of the Trinity."

"It's not a trinity anymore. The other two are dead.", The lady informed him.

"Phantom Stranger got what he deserved, he betrayed His son. Question has been put out of his misery I must say. But poor you.", He said taking a step towards the indifferent woman ,"Such powers, but such loneliness !"

The lady blasted the glowing man away, and turned around to leave.

"It wasn't your fault. The sins."

The pink lady stopped, and turned around to find the green-hooded man just a foot away from her.

"Uxas will return. The saiyan was careless.", He said gravely.

The lady in pink almost chuckled upon hearing this. Controlling herself, she reminded him,

"Why are you so worried, Jim ? Uxas is nothing compared to your power. You can kill him now if you wish to."

"And yet, your power surpasses even mine ! But to no use, you are not allowed to interfere directly in the physical realm. It is not the weakling of a god I am worried about.", He said hovering just an inch from the lady's face, his eyes betraying fear and worry ,"Those who control Uxas. They are the real reason behind the reduction of the Trinity of Sin to just one. And I am afraid you are next."

"So, is it me you are worried about ?", The lady asked looking into the eyes of the pupil less man.

"Worried about you, the creator of this universe."

"I merely merged it, strengthened it for an impending danger."

"Yes.", The green man spoke in a light tone ,"And the danger has already arrived, Uxas' masters ! The saiyan's arrival has proved it, he has been brought here indirectly. Indirectly because of the Code of the Cosmics. The only thing that is keeping 'them', from the saiyan's universe from wreaking havoc here."

"Even the saiyan is not a threat to beings like us.", She said ,"What does he use, ki ? Only normal ki. Even we possess it, but the difference is that we have a godly ki."

"Even 'they' do. The ones from the saiyan's universe. If 'they' arrive, even Uxas' masters will be in trouble.", He informed her with a deep seriousness.

"I see, but as long as the Code of the Cosmics is kept intact, we are safe. Unless it is directly breached. What about the ones who control Uxas ? What do they want with the saiyan ?"

"To get close to the Amazon."

* * *

**So here I have another chapter in front of you.**

**As usual this chapter too, leaves some questions. ( Even though it is named Revelations ! )**

**Why is Bruce Wayne so happy to learn of Kandor ?**

**Are H'el and Zor-El really** **telling the truth ? Or are they impostors ?**

**So, Goku and Diana have started to get closer. But where will they end up ?**

**Who is the lady in pink and the man in green ?**

**Who are the Uxas' masters who have scared even these powerful beings ? Killed the Phantom Stranger and The Question ?**

**What is the Code of the Cosmics ?**

**And lastly, who are 'They' from the Saiyan's universe that everyone fears ?**


End file.
